


Hollywood Promises

by Sophitia74



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 42,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophitia74/pseuds/Sophitia74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashlyn Harris is an upcoming filmer and director trying to make it big in Hollywood. Ali Krieger is a well known model and actress from an incredibly wealthy family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Hollywood

**Author's Note:**

> I had a random idea and went with it and got this. :D
> 
> I decided to take a little break from Teach Me Love. I'm not going to end it yet but I need to generate some more ideas for it.

"Aaaand CUT!!!" Ashlyn yelled, "That's a wrap!"

 

Ashlyn shut off all the camera's on the set, and left the rest of things to the camera crew.

 

"Thank you all for you great work today, and have a nice day." Ashlyn thanked the entire filming crew and acting staff.

 

Everyone packed up the equipment while Ashlyn went to thank the actress and her family. She knocked on the door and opened it and smiled to the family.

 

"I just wanted to personally thank you guys for the great work your daughter; Cassidy, did for us today. I see a rising star in your young daughter." Ashlyn praised and turned to Cassidy while holding something behind her back, "And for you, here's the biggest teddy bear on Sunset Boulevard."

 

Cassidy squealed in complete joy like any 5 year old would when they receive stuffed animals.

 

"Don't forget to say thank you, sweetheart." Cassidy's mother said.

 

"Thank you director Ashlyn." Cassidy grinned.

 

"No problem, have a good day" Ashlyn smiled and left. She headed over to the locker room to grab the rest of her stuff. "God this sucks." she muttered.

 

Ashlyn Harris was an upcoming Hollywood director and filmer. She came from a small place in Florida and wanted to do something big and exciting with her life. Everyone said that she had way too much energy to stay in Florida, so after graduating from high school, she packed everything she owned into her really old Mercury, kissed her family goodbye and drove across the country to California. 

 

Once in California, Ashlyn struggled living because she had no job, and honestly felt like packing back up to Florida. However, Ashlyn stuck it out and attended the University of California while working 2 jobs. She worked her way through 4 years of university and graduated with a degree in film and directing. When she graduated she thought that her dreams of living big were about to come to fruition. But those dreams were quickly put on hold. She wasn't getting called up for any work; at all. No one wanted to trust a fresh out of college director to film and direct their movies or TV shows, thus once again leaving Ashlyn job less. 

 

It wasn't until she decided to film some things in her daily life, that she started to get job opportunities. But once again they weren't movie opportunities with A-list celebrities,  they were crappy cheesy advertising jobs. Let's bre honest, nobody cares about the people who filmed the toothpaste ad or some children's ad, this was exactly why Ashlyn began to get frustrated with her job.

 

Today was no different. Once again Ashlyn was called in to film and direct a children's lotion ad. In Ashlyn's opinion these jobs killed her creativity. The grandest opportunity that her job could ever offer her was to direct one of her works, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. However, that didn't mean that she wanted to do children's or food advertisements for the rest of her life, but at least it paid the bills.

 

A hand on her snapped her out of her thoughts. Ashlyn turned around and saw her best friend Whitney Engen.

 

Ashlyn met Whitney at the University of California because they were taking to same classes. Her and Whitney decided to work together in a joint partnership to get jobs. Ashlyn figured it was the best thing to do after getting no jobs for a while after graduating. Whitney however was lucky and had better quality jobs, she wasn't stuck with mediocre commercial jobs. At the moment, Whitney was called in to do an episode for a family show,  and because of Ashlyn's resume of filming advertisements, they only wanted Whitney. 

 

"Hey Ash, how'd your commercial go?" Whitney asked.

 

"Eh, same old same old. Little kids, crying, tantrums, begging, and migraines. I swear it's like companies think I'm their go to guy for this crap."  Ashlyn groaned, "You know, I really get fed up doing these jobs."

 

"Awww, they can't be too bad." Whitney said giving her a one arm hug, "Besides,  it's probably better than having to fend off horny self proclaimed A-list celebrities on cliché TV shows."

 

"Whit, I love you and everything but nothing you say can make me like these awful job calls. You know they even had me do a dog commercial? A freaking dog commercial! Funny thing about it was that even Fido didn't want to comply with me. So a shoot that should've taken 30 minutes took a whooping 3 hours." Ashlyn explained.

 

"Well on the bright side, this is your last job of the day. Maybe something better will come up tomorrow." Whitney suggested.

 

"I hope so." Ashlyn shouldered her messenger bag and grabbed the bags holding her camera equipment. "If I get another dog commercial I swear I'm quiting."

 

"You don't mean that Ash." Whitney laughed at her dramatics.

 

"I'm serious. The Hollywood hobo life doesn't look so bad." Ashlyn joked.

 

"You dork." Whitney said shaking her head.

 

Ashlyn and Whitney headed over to their shared flat apartment. They didn't originally live together but after they partnered up, they figured it'd be easier to just share expenses and live together. Which didn't turn out to be a bad idea since they became best friends pretty quickly.

 

"Whit remind me why we chose to live on the 6th floor?" Ashlyn said while struggling to get up the stairs with her equipment. 

 

Whitney let out a hearty laugh, "Well my dear bestie, we live on the 6th floor because we both decided it had the best view. And to answer your next question, 'why aren't we taking the elevator?' We aren't taking the elevator because it's under maintenance."

 

"Why? It was fine in the morning."

 

"You know Rob; lives in the flat above us" Ashlyn nodded in understanding, "Well Rob didn't listen to the weight capacity and brought his entire family in the elevator to show off, which overloaded it and they fell straight to the basement."

 

"Damn, that's funny but at the same time I'm mad because he broke our elevator." Ashlyn grumbled and let Whit open the door. 

 

Ashlyn dumped the equipment in her room, "Hey Whit." she called out.

 

"Yea?"

 

"I'm gonna take a quick shower, so tell Tobin we'll be ready in 30 minutes to go to the club."

 

"Yea sure no problem."

 

True to her word Ashlyn was done getting ready in 30 minutes. She had dark wash not too skinny jeans, a white v neck shirt, black boots, a dark gray jacket and a beanie. She walked into the living room and joined Whitney on the couch and stole some food from her plate.

 

"Dang Ash you look good." Whit said in approval.

 

"I always look good." Ashlyn replied, "Where's Tobito?"

 

"She said she's on her way up. Remember she has to take the stairs."

 

"Tell her to stay down in the lobby-" The doorbell cut Ashlyn off, "I'll get it."

 

Ashlyn opened the door, welcoming Tobin and another woman inside.

 

Whitney was actually the one that met Tobin. They met on the set of a music video for some upcoming artist and they became friends pretty quickly because they agreed on some of the same things; like the artist's music was extremely painful to listen to. Whitney introduced Tobin to Ashlyn afterwards and they hit it off as friends, because they were practically alike with their laidback attitude and humor.

 

"Hey guys, this is Kelley. She works with me on set for the sound and lighting. Kelley these are my friends; Ashlyn and Whitney." Tobin introduced. 

 

"Nice to meet you" Both Ashlyn and Whitney said.

 

"Well like Tobin said, I'm Kelley, like you all already know. Sooo let's go clubbing." Kelley said.

 

"Hmm I like her already." Ashlyn nodded.

 

~~~~

 

They reached the club; it wasn't those clubs that celebrities flocked to but they had a few good famous people there, in case if you wanted some job connections. Whitney and Tobin went to the bar to order some drinks, so Ashlyn decided to chat Kelley up.

 

"Are you and Tobin dating?" Ashlyn asked like it was completely normal. She was protective when it came to her friends, so in her eyes it was a normal question.

 

Kelley let out a giggle,  "Me and Tobin? Nah. We're just friends. What about you and Whitney?"

 

Ashlyn made a gagging noise, "Nope, she's the sister I never had. Why, you interested?" she wagged her eyebrows at Kelley, "Well too bad, she's dating some guy named Doug."

 

"It's Dylan, you ass." Whitney said while she and Tobin placed the drinks on the table.

 

Tobin laughed and Kelley joined in, she knew Ashlyn was joking about her liking Whitney.

 

"I know what his name is but personally I like Doug better. Dylan is so country club." Ashlyn replied laughing.

 

They finished their drinks and headed over to the dance floor where they split off to do their own thing. Ashlyn went into the middle of the dance floor and found a random girl to dance with. Once she felt like the girl was getting too frisky, she pulled away but ended up bumping into a tall brunette spilling her drink on her.

 

"Whoa watch it." the brunette called out.

 

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry." Ashlyn tried to wipe the drink off the woman's clothing.

 

"It's fine just watch where you're going next time." the brunette said.

 

Ashlyn still tried to wipe some more off of her, "Just let me-"

 

"I said it's fine!" the brunette yelled slightly annoyed and slapped Ashlyn hands away which made Ashlyn bump into a server carrying drinks and spill them all over Ashlyn.

 

"Aw crap" the brunette said holding the bridge of her nose.

 

Ashlyn used her hands to wipe away the alcohol in her eyes and chuckled, "I guess this is karma." she joked. 

 

This caused the brunette to laugh. Whitney saw it happen from afar and grabbed Tobin and Kelley over to the scene. 

 

"Hey Ash are you okay?" Tobin asked.

 

"Yea I'm fine, a little cold but hey if I get sick at least I don't have to film kid's commercials tomorrow." Ashlyn joked.

 

"Wait, you film?" the brunette asked.

 

"Yep." Ashlyn narrowed her eyes, "Please don't tell me you're another struggling artist releasing a new album and you need me to film you music video. Or don't tell me that your dog Bessie can talk and you want to be famous."

 

Whitney facepalmed because she realized who the brunette was, and Ashlyn was embarrassing herself.

 

"Hey isn't that-" Kelley tried to ask but was cut off by Whitney nodding.

 

"No, I'm not an upcoming artist nor do I have a dog." the brunette answered. 

 

"Oooh I get it, you're a freeloader looking for camera time?" Ashlyn squeked the last part because she received a swift punch to her back from Whitney.

 

The brunette chuckled, "No, I'm not a freeloader. I'm Hope Solo. I'm the agent for one of the most well known actresses who is from one of the wealthiest families in the world; Alexandra Krieger. And because of your charismatic nature,  I think you just earned yourself a job." Hope scribbled down a number on the club's napkins and handed it over to Ashlyn, "Call this number in a week, tell them I sent you, and I'll set up a meeting." she said and walked off.

 

Ashlyn stood there with her mouth hanging open in disbelief and dripping alcoholic drinks from her clothing. Whitney came over to her side and closed it for her.

 

"Did she really just do that to Hope Solo, and then get a job?" Kelley asked surprised. Tobin nodded, not believing it either.

 

"Well Ashlyn, say hello to possibly your first serious job of your career." Whitney said.


	2. Convincing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!!! Thank everyone for the encouragement :D I'm glad you all like the story

The next day, Ashlyn was in gym with Tobin. Whitney couldn't be there with them because of an early morning calling for that TV show she was working on.

 

"Dude, you still haven't said anything about that offer Hope Solo gave you." Tobin pestered while Ashlyn bench pressed.

 

Ashlyn sighed and placed the weight back on the bar. "Look Tobs, I get that it's probably a good job offer but-"

 

"Wait, did you just say 'probably a good job'? Are you crazy?! This is Hope Solo, she doesn't just give jobs to anyone." Tobin exclaimed.

 

"Exactly." Ashlyn grabbed two dumbells and started aggressively lifting both, "I'm a nobody director and filmer, why the hell would she want me. It's probably some kind of joke. I'll get there and see a dog in a fucking cowboy hat and they'll tell me to film that shit for youtube or something."

 

Tobin didn't understand why Ashlyn was acting like this. This was a big opportunity for her, she could finally get away from all the mediocre advertisements. But then Tobin realized that Ashlyn was most likely doubting herself. 

 

"Are you doubting yourself, Ash." Tobin asked

 

Ashlyn looked at Tobin through the mirror she was standing in front of, "I guess so. But what do you expect. I've been doing advertising crap and not even with foreign models, they were children and animals. I know I can film and direct but man right now I have no confidence whatsoever." 

 

"There's no reason to doubt yourself Ash,. I know you can do it and so do you. Besides those commercials you did are the only ones I can stand to see on TV." Tobin joked.

 

"Thanks Tobs," Ashlyn placed the dumbells on the rack and hugged her.

 

"Eww dude your all sweaty." Tobin play slapped her away.

 

Ashlyn laughed and let go, "By the way I've been meaning to ask you something."

 

"Go ahead dude."

 

"Who's Hope Solo and Alexandra Krieger?" Ashlyn asked with a goofy smile.

 

Tobin burst out laughing, "Dude are you serious?"

 

Ashlyn nodded, "Very serious."

 

"Well Hope Solo is an extremely well known California agent for A-list celebrities, she doesn't settle for anything less, although she's been bought out by the Kriegers for a while now. Her current client; Alexandra Krieger is a model and actress, she's starred in movies and TV shows since she was young and she models for companies as well. She's from the Krieger family; they own multi billion companies, stocks, not to mention the wife; Debb was an actress herself. The husband; Ken is somebody you don't want to double cross. You ever seen those movies where rich people make other people disappear?"

 

Ashlyn gulped and nodded.

 

"That's what will happen if you do something wrong to them. Their oldest child named Kyle, is a celebrity hairstylist. He's gay but nobody cares because come on its California, we accept everyone. So yea that's Hope Solo and the Krieger family." Tobin finished.

 

"So from what you said, I just embarrassed myself in front of the Godfather's right hand man. And now they offered me a 'job' which might end in me disappearing off the face of the earth!" Ashlyn asked scared. 

 

"As long as you don't pull the samething you did at the club, then you'll be okay." 

 

"Tobs, I don't think I want this job anymore." Ashlyn decided while wiping her sweat with her towel. "I don't think I mind the children anymore."

 

"Man up Ash, that job will pay extremely well. Like you could go to Cabo every weekend, pay well."

 

"I like my existence more, soooo I'm fine without it."

 

"There is no way I'm letting you back out of this. I'm telling Whit." Tobin said. 

 

"Aw come on, don't be a drag, Tobs." Ashlyn removed her weight lifting gloves and threw them into her gym bag.

 

"I'll be a drag because you're not giving yourself a chance." Tobin said.

 

"Fine, I have a week to call her, right? So then give me a week and I'll think about it." Ashlyn replied. 

 

"You better." Tobin said with narrowed eyes.

 

~~~

 

"Come on Ash its been three days, are you going to take Hope's offer or not?" Whitney asked.

 

Ashlyn continued to ignore her and look through the grocery store shelves for food. Whitney punched her in the arm.

 

"Oww, jeez Whit." Ashlyn grimaced rubbing her arm.

 

"Are you taking the offer or not?!" Whitney shouted becoming frustrated with her best friend. 

 

Ashlyn sighed and pushed the cart further down the aisle, "How long do I have until I have to call her?"

 

"Oh my gosh, you don't even remember." Whitney said in disbelief. 

 

Ashlyn shrugged,  "This is the part where you remind me." she made a hand gesture, telling Whitney to continue. 

 

"You've got to be kidding me. Ash, she gave you a week. Three days have passed so now you have 4 days left. Tobin told me how you said that you were thinking of not taking the job."

 

"Yea well Tobin has a big mouth." Ashlyn snatched pasta shells off the shelf.

 

"I thought you wanted this." Whitney asked.

 

"Ashlyn raised an eyebrow and tossed green peas out of the cart, "Nah I hate green peas."

 

"I'm not talking about the damn green peas, Ash." Whitney popped her at the back of her head, "I'm talking about the fame and the celebrities. You said it yourself that you wanted job offers like this; ones that would treat you seriously and with respect. You were tired of the children, animals, and dumb nobody commercials. So why are you hesitating with this?"

 

"What if I screw up? What if I mess up so bad that they blacklist me from ever getting a filming or directing job? I'm doubting myself... Whit I'm scared. What if I'm not good enough?" Ashlyn asked in a low voice.

 

Whitney pulled Ashlyn into a tight hug then pulled back to look at her. "Ash you are a great person, filmer, and director. You don't need to doubt yourself because this is your time Ashlyn. I've known your cocky self for too long to see you act like this. If you ever need anything, just call me, okay."

 

"Thanks Whit." Ashlyn pulled up to the cashier and let him scan the items.

 

"Your total will be 64 dollars and 45 cents." the cashier said.

 

"Hey Whit, do you have 59 dollars? I only have a 5." Ashlyn smiled.

 

"You son of a," Whitney pulled out her purse and paid.

 

Ashlyn kissed her cheek and put the bags in the car, "Love ya Whit."

 

~~~

 

Three days passed since Ashlyn's talk with Whitney. Ashlyn was currently on her way to another filming job for a débutant 7 year old southern girl that was getting a TV show. This was a little upgrade from her usual job but the only difference was that there would be tantrums in southern accents. 

 

Ashlyn parked in the studio parking lot, grabbed her equipment and made her way onto the set. The crew waved hello to Ashlyn while she set up and she waved back.

 

"Okay," Ashlyn rubbed her hands together, "Where's the brat?" she joked.

 

This caused the crew to erupt in laughter, and Matt their sound guy pointed his thumb to the dressing room. "I'd be careful if I was you, that little demon hiding in a little girl's body has the attitude of a spitfire. And her parents don't do a thing about it." Matt warned.

 

"Gotcha." Ashlyn entered the dressing room. "Hello Delilah, how are you? I'm Ashlyn Harris your filmer and director." She shook the parents hands, but Delilah didn't want anything to do with Ashlyn. "Okaaay...Let's go out to the set and get started."

 

Ashlyn ushered them over and began the shoot. 10 minutes into the shoot and Ashlyn already encountered trouble from Delilah; she wouldn't follow anything that Ashlyn told her and when Ashlyn looked to her parents for support they acted like there was nothing that they could do.

 

Ashlyn turned to the crew, Matt mouthed 'I told you'. Ashlyn rubbed the stress out of her face and headed over to her bag, she pulled out some candy before bumping into someone.

 

"Are we going to keep meeting like this?" Hope asked.

 

Ashlyn chuckled, "It depends if you watch where you're going." Ashlyn said it with a littl attitude but only becaude Delilah was trying her patience. "What brings you here?"

 

Hope raised her eyesbrows, "I came by wondering if you accepted my offer or not."

 

"You gave me a week to accept it, remember." Ashlyn stated, "And if I remember correctly, I still have some hours left to decide."

 

Hope nodded, "Well then, pretend I'm not here." Hope walked over to stand with the crew members.  some of which got all giddy because they were standing next to Hope Solo.

 

Ashlyn continued the shoot; having to stop every 5 minutes because Delilah was throwing tantrums for everything and nothing. They were a hour into the shoot and just had one more thing to take care of before wrapping up but Delilah wasn't having it. 

 

Ashlyn bent down to the little girl's height, "Listen Delilah,  I need you to say your lines so we can call it a day. I'm sure you can do it."

 

Delilah gave her an angry face and spat right onto Ashlyn's face, that was when Ashlyn reached her breaking point. Ashlyn grabbed a tissue from the side and wiped her face. As much as she wanted to go off on both the parents and daugther; she couldn't because Hope was here. They finished the remaining scene of the shoot in 2 hours; 4 times longer than it should've taken.

 

Ashlyn pushed down her anger and annoyance, and thanked the parents and Delilah. When Delilah tried to say something ridiculous, Ashlyn shoved a lollipop in her mouth. She bee lined over to a smug looking Hope, "You wanted to know if I accept your offer or not?"

 

"Still waiting for your answer." Hope smirked.

 

"Well I'm on board, so count me in." Ashlyn replied.

 

"Good to know," Hope handed her a business card, "I'll call you and provide you with the information of the meeting pertaining to the job. Glad to have you on board,  Ashlyn Harris." Hope finished and walked out of the studio.

 

Ashlyn groaned, "I am so over kids."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any questions? Just ask and I'll answer them :)


	3. Contract

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very happy to see you guys enjoying this story :D here's chapter 3

After the shoot, Ashlyn headed back home, she climbed up the 6 flights of stairs and flopped face down onto their couch and promptly fell asleep. She was having a pretty amazing dream, until Whitney decided to start poking her in the back with the remote.

 

"Mmmm Whit leave me alone."Ashlyn grumbled swatting at her half heartedly.

 

"Did you call her?" Whitney asked. 

 

"I just got back from one of my worst jobs ever, it was some devil's spawn and her incapable parents. Did I mention that she spit in my face? So Ashy needs some sleepy time."

 

"Answer my question,  Ash. Did you call Hope?"

 

"Yes"

 

"So you took the job?!" Whitney squeeked in excitement.

 

"Nope" Ashlyn made sure to pop the p sound and cover her head with the couch pilliws.

 

Whitney sat on her back, "Are you crazy?! Why didn't you accept it?!"

 

"Are you crazy, you're sitting on my back. I love you and everything but you're not that light." Ashlyn squirmed around.

 

Whitney popped her with the remote, "You're lying to me, I know you are."

 

Ashlyn looked up with a goofy face, "Does this look like the face of a liar to you?"

 

Whitney started tickling her, "Tell me the truth Ash."

 

"I didn't take it" Ashlyn struggled to get out through laughter.

 

Whitney got off of her and went inside Ashlyn's room.

 

"Hey what are you doing?" Ashlyn asked looking over the couch. Whitney came out of her room holding Ashlyn's clothes and going to the balcony.

 

"I'm throwing your clothes out, that's what I'm doing. Until you decide to tell me the truth."

 

"You wouldn't." Ashlyn said.

 

Whitney held them over the barrier with raised eyebrows,  "Try. Me."

 

"You're bluffing."

 

Whitney visably loosened her grip.

 

"Okay! Okay! I lied, I took the job. Happy?" Ashlyn rushed out.

 

"See that wasn't so hard." Whitney tossed Ashlyn's clothes on her. "Night Ash."

 

"Goodnight evil girl." Ashlyn called out.

 

~~~

 

Four days had passed since Ashlyn had seen Hope, part of her really started to believe that maybe this was a scam. But she held out for Hope's call anyways.

 

At the moment Ashlyn was hanging out at the gym again to burn some of her free time. She set down her bag and started putting on her weight lifting gloves before her phone started ringing.

 

"Hello, Ashlyn speaking. Who's this?" Ashlyn answered,  not recognizing the number.

 

"Its Hope. Are you busy?" Hope replied.

 

"I'm at the gym, so I guess I'm not."

 

"Good. Come outside, I'm waiting there for you."

 

"Wait how do you even know which gym I'm at? I could be in San Diego or something." Ashlyn asked surprised. 

 

"Just come outside, that meeting I talked about is today, so let's hurry up." Hope replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

 

"Alright, whatever. I'll meet you out front." Ashlyn hung up. "This woman is a troll."

 

Ashlyn packed her things back up and went outside. She immediately spotted an expensive all black car with tinted windows, that Ashlyn thought couldn't be legal. The window rolled down and Hope slightly jerked her head, motioning for Ashlyn to get in, which she did.

 

"Soo where are we going?" Ashlyn asked.

 

"Drink?" Hope said with a drink in her hand, which Ashlyn declined. "We're going to my office."

 

"And you couldn't allow me to put appropriate clothing on for it?" Ashlyn scowled. 

 

Hope sipped on the drink, "I have a strict schedule that I follow, one that I can't derail from. Get comfortable, it's a 20 minute drive."

 

Ashlyn nodded.

 

~~~

 

They pulled up to a huge and expensive building, Hope motioned for Ashlyn to follow her. They stepped out of the car and into the building. Ashlyn began to lose count of all the turns and doors they went through, she tried to look for any distinctive items in the hallway, in case she needed to make a break for it. But couldn't find any. Ashlyn also noticed that the office was empty, there were desks full of papers and telephones but no one was here.

 

Truth be told, Ashlyn didn't trust Hope whatsoever. Although she hadn't met the Kriegers yet, she didn't trust them either. They might be able to give her a job but that didn't mean she had to trust or like them. Tobin's explanation of the Krieger family, made them not likable in Ashlyn's eyes. But on the other side, Ashlyn needed a real job, not tantrum throwing children or noisy animals; this thing that Hope was offering seemed like a real job.

 

Ashlyn was so caught up in her thoughts and in looking around, she didn't notice when Hope stopped walking and slammed right into her.

 

"Do you know how to walk or is this going to be a habit?" Hope asked rhetorically. 

 

"Do you know how to move out of the way?" Ashlyn asked holding her reddened nose. "Jeez give a guy a warning before you decide to abruptly stop walking."

 

Hope chuckled and walked in, "Come in Ashlyn."

 

Ashlyn walked into the large room, it was decorated with grand items. The finest wood for the desk, expensive couches, large ugly abstract art but could pay for a large house if sold. There were plenty of luxury comfort items to make coffee or food, Ashlyn felt uncomfortable already.

 

"Take a seat, we have matters to discuss." Hope said and sat in a large black leather seat behind a desk.

 

Ashlyn sat on the couch directly facing Hope, "Are we gonna talk now or not?"

 

"Of course. Now I've seen your job history, I took the liberty of looking through it after I offered you the job. I had to make sure that you were okay for it." Hope pulled out a folder from the desk and held it out for Ashlyn. "This is the contract detailing the job description, the pay, rules that need to be followed, and the consequences if those rules are broken. Read over it and sign if you still want the job detailed."

 

Ashlyn took the folder and flipped through the pages, "Whoa you're going to pay me 75 thousand a month?!"

 

Hope nodded, "We're going to need your services for a while so the Kriegers thought it only fair to pay you well. Read over the rest, we have time-"

 

"Yea yea yea, do you have a pen" Ashlyn cut her off grinning.

 

Hope leaned forward on her desk, "Did you even read it over before wanting to sign?"

 

"Yea yea yea, pen please." Hope held out a pen to her, "Thank you" Ashlyn said while signing all the parts she was supposed to. "Here you go."

 

Hope took the folder from Ashlyn and smiled, "Now that you've signed, how do you feel about going to a party?"

 

"Well from our meeting at the club, I'm sure you can tell I like parties." Ashlyn smirked. 

 

Hope nodded as she walked inside a door that Ashlyn hadn't even noticed. She came back out holding a hanger with a black clothing bag

 

"Good, you'll need to wear this." Hope said. "I take it from your choice of clothing that you wear suits."

 

Ashlyn took the clothing bag, "Nooo, I love a good dress every now and then." Ashlyn said sarcastically. "Yea I wear suits. When's this party?"

 

"Tonight." Hope said casually. 

 

"Tonight!?" 

 

"Yes tonight, I'll pick you up when it's time."

 

"Am I meeting someone important, because I don't usually wear suits to parties?" Ashlyn asked curiously. 

 

Hope turned to her with a smile,  "Important, yes. It's time you met the Kriegers."


	4. The Party - Prelude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting two chapters today :D

Hope dropped Ashlyn off at her flat after their talk. Ashlyn didnt bother and ask Hope how she knew where dhe lived, because it seemed redundant. Ashlyn waved to Hope as she walked inside her building but was stopped by Hope's voice.

 

"Ashlyn!" Hope called out.

 

"Yea?" Ashlyn said turning around. 

 

"You forgot your clothes" Hope raised up the clothing bag.

 

"Oh my bad" Ashlyn took the the clothing while she sheepishly grinned. 

 

"Try not to forget to wear it. And be ready when I call." Hope said before telling the driver to leave.

 

Ashlyn climbed back up the stairs and into her flat. "Honey I'm home!" she joked and threw the clothing bag on the couch.

 

Whitney, Tobin,  and Kelley jumped out from kitchen and onto Ashlyn. All three started talking at the same time so she couldn't understand a single word they were saying. 

 

"Omph, what are yall doing?" Ashlyn asked leaning up on her elbows. 

 

They started talking at the same time again. 

 

"Hey! One at a time. Ya'll already broke my ass bone, I don't need yall breaking my ears as well."

 

"I don't think you can break your ear." Kelley answered.

 

"Are you a doctor?" Ashlyn asked. 

 

"No but I'm-"

 

"Then you don't know." Ashlyn joked, "But jokes aside, why did ya'll jump on me?"

 

" Well we had clothes delivered to us by Hope people. They said that we needed to attend a party today. So I thought it could only mean that you accepted her offer." Whit said ecstatically. 

 

"Yea I accepted it." Ashlyn stood up, "So where's my congratulations cupcakes or present?"

 

Tobin laughed and patted her back, "We're going to this party to show our support for you,  I think that's congratulations in itself."

 

"Cheeeeap" Ashlyn said in a sing song voice.

 

"Whatevs Ash, by the way, what time should we get ready at? Hope's people didn't tell us." Kelley asked.

 

Ashlyn shrugged as she walked over to the fridge,  "She didn't tell me either, she just said to be ready and wait for her call." she pulled out a tub of yogurt and started eating it straight from the tub.

 

"Aw Ash come on, we just bought that." Whitney whined. 

 

"That's exactly why Im eating it." Ashlyn took another finger full, "Besides what am I supposed to do while we wait?"

 

"Let's look over the contract she gave you." Whitney replied. 

 

"There's a copy in my gym bag." Ashlyn said with a mouth full of yogurt.

 

Tobin got it and gave it to Whitney. Whitney took a seat and started looking it over.

 

"I don't know why you need to see the contract, I already read over it." Ashlyn stated.

 

"Of course you did" Whitney said not believing her, "Whoa, Ash it has you working for them for an infinite amount of time!" she looked at Ashlyn in disbelief. 

 

"Is that bad? Did you see the pay I get?" Ashlyn replied.

 

"Ash this contract is practically saying that you work for them until they say so." Whitney said.

 

"And the page of the rules you have to abide by is pretty long." Kelley said.

 

"Damn did you guys see the consequences? You don't want to break those rules." Tobin added.

 

Ashlyn snatched the contract from their hands with a scowl. "You guys wanted me to take this job, now I did. I thought you guys would be happy for me, instead yall are jumping down my throat about the damn contract! I read the damn thing, so stop trying to tell me what I already know. I'm going to shower and you guys can watch TV or something." she walked away carrying her gym bag, the clothes from Hope, and the contract.

 

"Emotional much?" Kelley said.

 

"She's probably just tired." Whitney said.

 

~~~

 

Three hours passed since Ashlyn's little outburst. Whitney, Tobin, and Kelley were inside Whitney's room getting ready since it was around 7pm. They figured that 7pm would be a good time have a party. Ashlyn decided to drink some of the scotch in the cabinet instead of getting ready. Whitney came out of her room and saw her.

 

"Ash, what are you doing?" Whitney asked.

 

"I'm drinking." Ashlyn replied.

 

"I can see that," Whitney took the cup and bottle away from her, "I meant why are you drinking."

 

"Because you guys looking over that contract and pointing things out, makes me feel like I'm not worth the job. It's like you guys didn't trust me enough to have read it."

 

"Ash,  we're not trying to hurt your feelings or make you feel incompetent. We just wanted to make sure everything was good for you. You know how confusing some contracts can be, especially from a person like Hope Solo. Those contracts entail too many important things for you to not read them."

 

"What's the worse the can do? I'm a filmer and director, not James Bond."

"It doesn't matter Ash, I'm serious and you should be too." Whitney said with a stern look.  
 

"Yea I guess so." Ashlyn mumbled. "I should go and get ready now, huh?"

 

"That'd be wise." Whitney said,  "By the way Ash, did you actually read the contract?"

 

Ashlyn grinned, "Of course I did. I read the most important parts; the pay, rewards, and where to sign." she finished and took off towards her room.

 

"Ash, you hard head! We're reading it together when we come back from this party! I'm serious!"

 

~~~

 

Ashlyn wore a simple black suit with a white button up, a black tie and chose to leave her hair down. She was slipping on the black wingtip boots provided by Hope when her phone rang.

 

"Helloooo" Ashlyn answered, she could hear Hope chuckle on the other end.

 

"Go outside, the car is waiting to bring you and your friends to the party." Hope replied

 

"Are  you down there?"

 

"No, I'm already at the party, so I'll meet you there." Hope said before hanging up.

 

Ashlyn grabbed her wallet and phone and went to the living room, "The car's outside waiting for us. It's time to PAR-TAY!!!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimmie like 30 minutes to 1 hour to post again :D


	5. The Party - Fun with a Little Brunette

Whitney, Tobin, and Kelley all stood from the couch following Ashlyn out of the flat and towards a very expensive black Mercedes-Benz waiting out front for them. A male driver stepped out from the car and held the doors open for them,  since their wasn't enough space in the backseat, Ashlyn sat up front with the driver. 

 

When the car stopped, the driver went round and opened all of the doors to let them out of the car, Ashlyn didn't didn't bother waiting for the guy to open hers so she let herself out.

 

They were standing at the top of a very long driveway, there were plenty of expensive cars lining the driveway and at the end there was a fancy black gate in order to enter or leave the property. There was a brick walkway surrounded by greenery, flowers, and statues. Once you walked through the walkway it led to the front area of the home, which was decorated with a massive fountain in the middle of a large grassy area, with more statues adorning certain areas. After passing the fountain you'd see the mansion; it was all white with black in some places, there were plenty of windows on the front of the mansion, shrubs containing different types of flowers lined the front of the mansion, and white steps led up to massive white double front doors.

 

"Holy crap" Ashlyn said in awe as she took in her surroundings.

 

"Whoa, this place is amazing." Tobin said.

 

Whitney and Kelley were still trying to take in their surroundings, which left them speechless. 

 

"You guys think if I had to poop the toilets would be made out of gold?" Ashlyn asked.

 

"Only you would find this as the appropriate time to make such a crude joke." Hope said walking over to them. She wore a flowing black dress and heels.

 

Ashlyn shrugged,  "I have to make myself comfortable somehow."

 

"Well then follow me," Hope led them inside the home and into the foyer. The butler inside took their coats and Hope led the down a hallway to a closed door where a burly bodyguard stood in front of. He motioned for them to spread their arms and legs apart and began to search them, once was done he stepped aside. "Sorry, it's a formality" Hope said while opening the door that brought them into an incredibly large ballroom-esque room. The room was filled with plenty of people; all wearing formal clothing and conversing together, tables lined the walls and were covered with plates of foods.

 

A server came over and offered them champagne,  Hope handed one to each woman.

 

"I feel like I'm in a Princess Diaries movie." Ashlyn said drinking the champagne.

 

"Nice analogy Ash" Kelley joked.

 

"How about you guys mingle around, Ashlyn and I have some matters to take care of. " Hope stated.

 

"Yea sure, call us if you need anything Ash." Whitney said.

 

"Gotcha Whit." Ashlyn replied and followed Hope through the crowd of people. When they passed by the bar, Ashlyn sneakily took another drink. 

 

Hope brought Ashlyn to a table in a different room and motioned for her to sit. The room was well lit and had empty plates and silverware for six people to dine at. "Wait here."

 

"It's not like I know my way out of here," Ashlyn called out to Hope retreating form.

 

After sitting there alone for 8 minutes, Ashlyn got bored. She got up from the table and exited through the same door Hope did earlier. She walked down the hallway and turned the corner and slammed right into someone. Ashlyn caught them before they fell.

 

"Owww" the girl in Ashlyn arms mumbled.

 

"Aw jeez I'm sorry. I guess I have a knack to bumping into people that I just meet." Ashlyn apologized helping her stand up.

 

The brunette giggled, "It's okay. What's your name? I don't think I've seen you around anywhere."

 

"I'm Ashlyn" Ashlyn said holding out her hand, "And you are?"

 

"Ali" she said shaking Ashlyn's hand.

 

"Do you know how to get back to the main room? This is my first time here and well my drink is empty." Ashlyn chuckled shaking her empty cup letting the ice clink against the glass for emphasis. 

 

"Yea sure but I know an even better place to get a drink." Ali started wlking through the hallways, leading her to an empty room with a fully stocked bar.

 

Ashlyn couldn't lie, Ali was drop dead gorgeous, she looked like one of those super models that you wished you could have but had to settle for drooling over them from the internet. Ashlyn was clearly and blatantly checking her out. It wasn't hard to do since Ali was a beautiful woman wearing a tight dark blue sleeveless dress that was teasing but not too revealing. Ashlyn didn't have a girlfriend at the moment so it wasn't wrong in her eyes to check her out. _Calm down Ashlyn,  you don't even know if she's gay._

 

"Helloooo, Ashlyn?" Ali waved her hands in front of her face.

 

Ashlyn snapped out of her thoughts, "Huh?" 

 

"I said what kind of drink do you want." Ali asked as she stepped behind the bar, "But I can see that you're more invested in checking out my ass."

 

Ashlyn turned bright red, "I can't deny it when I'm looking at a beautiful woman."

 

"Beautiful woman or piece of meat?" Ali asked with an eyebrow raise.

 

"Definitely a beautiful woman, besides I saw you checking me out as well."

 

Ali laughed as she mixed a drink, "Is a rum and coke okay."

 

"Fine with me as long as you're having one with me," Ashlyn grinned.

 

"And why should I?" Ali asked with a teasing smile. 

 

"I can't pass up a drink with someone like you."

 

"Aren't you the charmer." Ali handed her the drink and pick up a shot glass of tequila for herself.

 

"I try," Ashlyn showed her dimpled grin attempting to woo her. "But I do think I should head back over to that room, since I was told to wait there."

 

Ali nodded "Well I'll be here." she sat on an empty barstool.

 

"You're not coming with me?" Ashlyn asked.

 

Ali finished her drink and sucked on the lime while looking at Ashlyn through hooded eyes, "Depends, if you want me to."

 

Ashlyn slowly walked over to Ali, she placed a hand on her hip pulling her closer and bent down to her ear, "I really want you to come with me."

 

Ali leaned in closer to Ashlyn, "Then let's go."

 

Ashlyn downed the rest of her drink and took Ali by the hand, leading her down the hallway and back to the room. With all the alcohol in Ashlyn's system she wasn't by any means drunk but it made her bold enough to try and kiss Ali. She let Ali reach for the doorknob before she placed her hand .on top of Ali's and when Ali turned around to face her, Ashlyn closed the space between them. Ashlyn was a breath away from Ali's face and was staring intensively at Ali's lips.

 

"I really want to kiss you right now." Ashlyn said softly.

 

Ali let out a little teasing smile, "And what makes you think I'll you."

 

"I really wasn't planning on asking, I just wanted to let you know," Ashlyn smirked and crashed their lips together. Ali let out a sound of surprise, but fell into the kiss; she kissed back just as hard holding Ashlyn's face between both of her hands. Ashlyn lifted Ali up by the back of her thighs, causing Ali to wrap her legs around Ashlyn's waist.

 

Ashlyn didn't realize that Ali had already turned the doorknob when she placed her hand on Ali's to get her attention. So when Ashlyn lifted Ali up and pushed her on the door kissing her harder, they fell forward because of the open door and into the room. Before they hit the ground, Ashlyn made sure to brace Ali's fall with her own body. So by the time they hit the tile floor, Ashlyn was on her back and Ali was on top of her in a straddling position. Ashlyn leaned up on her elbows to kiss Ali, but Ali moved from her reach, causing Ashlyn to let out a whine and placed her hands on Alis waist. 

 

"Hi daddy." Ali said looking up past Ashlyn.

 

"Ooo I didn't know we were giving pet names already, but I like it." Ashlyn said completely oblivious.

 

"Not you, silly," Ali pecked her lips before standing up to straightened her dress.

 

"What are you talking about-" Ashlyn tilted her head back and saw Hope standing with an older man; who Ashlyn assumed was Ali's dad, an older woman, and a man around their age. Ali helped her up while Ashlyn had a grim emotion and tried to process everything that's happening.

 

"Hot stuff, sis." the man their age said with a thumbs up. Ali giggled, walked over and gave him a one armed hug.

 

"Uh Hiya Hope," Ashlyn smiled nervously, "Who's the people you brought with you?"

 

Hope chuckled and the older man stepped towards Ashlyn with an outstretched hand, "I'm Ken Krieger. I take it you're Ashlyn Harris, it's nice to meet you." Ken said with a very calculated almost deceiving smile. 

 


	6. The Party - Meet The Kriegers

The older man stepped towards Ashlyn with an outstretched hand, "I'm Ken Krieger. I take it you're Ashlyn Harris, it's nice to meet you." Ken said with a very calculated almost deceiving smile. Ashlyn nervously shook his hand. "Take a seat Ashlyn, it's time we talked."

Ashlyn nodded and took a seat and the rest of the family, including Hope took their seats as well. Immediately waiters came in through the door pushing carts holding a variety of foods, and walked around placing food on everyone's plates. Ashlyn thanked them and looked up to meet Ali's eyes but Ali was busy talking to who Ashlyn had to assume was Kyle. She did however catch the eyes of Ken, which made her snap her head down.

 _God, Ashlyn what is wrong with you?! You couldn't keep it in your pants for one freaking night! This man is like the mafia in the 21st century and I just got caught; by him trying to hook up with his daughter! I have to quit this job, I don't want to disappear off the face of the earth._ Ashlyn thought to herself. 

"I think introductions are warranted right about now, so let me introduce everyone," Hope started, speaking directly to Ashlyn, "You've met Mr.Krieger already."

Ashlyn nodded and started cutting into the steak the waiters placed in front of her.

"This is his wife; Debbie Krieger, and their two children; Kyle and Alexandra." Hope said gesturing to each person as she said their names.

"So how do you like my daughter, seeing how the two of you met." Ken asked Ashlyn. 

Ashlyn semi choked on the food in her mouth, she pounded her chest to aid her in swallowing. "She's uh...um your daughter is a very nice girl, sir."

Kyle snorted and Ali pinched his arm trying to shush him.

"I bet you think she is." Ken chuckled, "Alexandra is what I like to call your generic rich kid. You know the ones I'm talking about, free spirited, surprisingly hardworking, and sexually adventurous." Ken ended with a hard stare to Ashlyn. "You know I remember the last person I caught Alexandra trying to do a similar thing with, I think his name was Brady, he loved playing basketball, it was a shame when he broke of his legs and his arm."

Ashlyn swallowed the food she was chewing, and gave a hesitant forced smile. "Good to know, sir."

"Mr.Krieger I think you're scaring our new employee." Hope said in a hushed tone.

Ken let out a hearty laugh, "We wouldn't want to do that, now would we." he said sarcastically. 

"You're the new person?" Ali asked surprised. 

"Yep that's me here, just the only terrified person in the room." Ashlyn nodded and took a gulp from the glass containing red wine that the waiters left for them.

"You drink a lot," Ali noted.

Ashlyn gave her an incredulous look, "I do not drink a lot, it's just a habit." she pushed the glass away from her plate. "Besides who am I working for anyways?"

"Had you actually read the contract and not flipped through it you would've seen that you be working for the Kriegers, more specifically for Alexandra." Hope responded.

"Doing what exactly?" Ashlyn said leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed. "I'm not a handyman or a bodyguard, I'm a director and filmer. That's it. So whatever type of godfather shit ya'll got going on, count me out."

Ken set his silverware down, "Ashlyn honestly I love your charisma and attitude, but I'm afraid you don't have a say in it. You signed the contact. Not to mention you broke one of the rules."

"Ashlyn, you should really read over the things you supposed to sign, so then we wouldn't have to play the explain game. Alexandra is a well known actress and model, we'll need you to film, direct, and oversee most of her shoots. Of course I'll be accompanying you both sometimes, but otherwise it'll be you and her. Also, whenever Alexandra travels so will you." Hope explained.

"Are you guys crazy? What about my flat, I live there in case you forgot." Ashlyn said. 

"Most of the time you'll be traveling, and the time you spend in California for shoots, the Kriegers were kind enough to lend a room for you in their home. Your service is not limited to Alexandra alone, it is avaliable for the entire household." Hope added. 

"Live here? Hell no. Listen, maybe these misunderstandings are my fault because I didn't read the contact, but you guys are out of line. Find someone else for the job." Ashlyn stood up from her seat and went to the exit, leaving the room. 

"Thanks for scaring her Hope, now she might not come back." Kyle joked, "And dad you should smile some more, it makes you look less mean and miserable."

"Should I go and get her before she makes an unwanted scene?" Hope asked Ken.

Ken just shook his head and drank some wine. "There's no need for that, Hope. Let her blow off some steam before she says something that she'll regret."

~~~

Ashlyn stormed through the hallway following the sound of people chattering to the ballroom. She walked around the room looking for her friends but there were too many people to sift through. So she walked over to the bar.

"How can I help you?" A woman behind the bar said.

"Uh yea can I have a scotch" Ashlyn responded. 

"No problem." The woman said while getting out a glass. "My name is Christen by the way."

"Hi Christen, I'm Ashlyn. You know what, nevermind I'll just take a coke." Ashlyn said thinking back to what Ali said.

Christen nodded and brought out a coke, "You look like you've been through hell."

"Not quite but close enough." Ashlyn took the coke, "I uh have some business problems. But I guess It's my fault because instead of just not reading the fine print, I didn't read a damn thing in the contract.

"That seems serious." Christen said.

"Apparently it's more serious than I thought." Ashlyn said then sipped her coke. "Don't you work for the Kriegers? You know since you're working this party?"

Christen nodded, "They called me in to bartend. I'm Mr.Krieger's personal bartender."

"But you look pretty young to me."

"Yea, I'm 22. My dad and Mr.Krieger were childhood friends, so they naturally stayed in contact with each other even when they got older. But when my parents died, Mr.Krieger helped me out, he paid for college and even bought me a home. Even though I'm a bartender, he pays me a lot more than what a normal bartender should." Christen said while wiping down a glass.

"Sorry about your parents, and that's nice of him, really nice in fact. But don't you ever get feeling that Mr.Krieger might be doing illegal things?" Ashlyn asked.

Christen let out a laugh, "It's okay. But I'm guessing you must've heard the rumors about him. Mr.Krieger is a good guy. Everyone has misconceptions about the wealthy and some are true, but the ones about him are not. He may come off as scary or whatever but it's a facade, you have to play the part of a strong and powerful businessman in order to be taken seriously."

"Yea, maybe so" Ashlyn said absent mindlessly.

"Are you Ashlyn Harris?" A big man in all black with a clear ear piece in his ear asked.

"Maybe I am, what's it to ya?" Ashlyn said with a frown.

"I need you to come with me." the big man said.

"Buzz off," Ashlyn dismissed. 

~~~

"Dad, I'm 23 I don't need a babysitter." Ali said with a frown.

"Sweetheart, she's not a babysitter. She has a job to do and based on what she has done, she's more than qualified for it. And to be frank, I actually think her work is very well done." Ken said

"What's wrong with the other people that did my shoots? They seemed pretty competent to me." Ali added.

"Well too bad, this is not up for debate, Alexandra." Ken finished. 

"Mom, can you please tell dad that he's being ridiculous right now." Ali asked. "I could hire the normal people that do my shoots."

"This will be good for you. Obviously your father and Hope see something in Ashlyn that they think you will benefit from, you need to trust them and get used to her." Debb defended.

"Besides sis at least Ashlyn is a hottie, and we all know that you think the same." Kyle waggled his eyebrows, "Also letting you hire someone by yourself is hilarious." he chuckled.

"Oh and Honey, please try and keep your reputation high and modest, I don't want to see or hear about any conquests or controversies about you in the tabloids." Debb said rather sternly.

Ali scowled at her family, "I can take care of myself you know."

Ken took a sip from his wine, "It's nothing personal Sweetheart, but right now I want people I can trust to be around my family. And if I let you take care of yourself I can already see the headlines, 'High Profile Model; Ali Krieger Caught Drunk and Skinny Dipping', no way am I letting that happen again."

Kyle burst out laughing, "It's so true. And don't deny it Ali, that time when you, Megan, Syd, and Alex ran through your hotel hallways drunk and stripping off your clothes and jumped into the hotel pool. That shit was gold."

"Oh shut it Kyle, you were there too doing the exact same thing." Ali added.

"Sir I think I should go and retrieve Ashlyn, she's been gone for a while now." Hope said.

"No need, Hope. She's here right now." Ken answered.

"I don't understand." Hope said.

The door opened and in came a big man with Ashlyn over his shoulder kicking and fighting.

"Hey cueball you better put me down right now!" Ashlyn shouted and slapped his head for emphasis. "You deaf or something?!"

The big man looked to Ken for confirmation, which he got and put Ashlyn down and left the room.

"I feel sorry for you guys," Ashlyn started, Ken gave her a look, "Yall hired a dumbass. That idiot doesn't understand what put me down means. Besides, I think you must be an idiot as well because I already said that I didn't want the job anymore."

Ken chuckled, "Oh my goodness, you are a riot. And I'll act like I didn't hear that insult. Anyways I called you back to tell you that after the party is over I want you to go home and start packing some clothes."

"For what? I don't have any traveling planned." Ashlyn said.

"You and my daugther are going to Paris for 3 days." Ken said. "Yall flight departs at 6:30 am tomorrow."

"I'm not going to Paris, I'm not going anywhere. You can bet that at 6:30 am I'll be in my bed sleeping like a big baby." Ashlyn said.

"I'm giving you the easy route Ashlyn. I can always take the more displeasing route, and believe me you won't like it. So when my workers come by your flat at 6 am you better be there and ready, on time. This discussion is done Harris." Ken said in a serious tone. "You can finally join the party for the first time tonight."

When Ken finished talking the same big man came back into the room and took Ashlyn out.

"Do you think she'll comply." Hope asked.

Ken shrugged, "If she knows what's good for her she will, and if she doesn't then you can carry out her punishment for the rule she broke earlier." Ken finished and led his wife out of the room and into the ballroom.


	7. Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since everyone was updating today, I finished my chapter and updated as well :D enjoy peeps

"Dude can you hmmm I don't know, put me down?!" Ashlyn shouted as they walked backed to the ballroom.

 

The big man sighed and let Ashlyn down, "Fine, only because I'm tired of you yelling in my ears."

 

"Whatever you say dumbo," Ashlyn said referring to the man's big ears.

 

The man let out a growl and yanked open the door that connected to the ballroom, "Go. Inside. Now."

 

"Peace out, dumbo." Ashlyn waved and went in search of her friends again, this time finding them rather easily. "Hey guys," Ashlyn waved to all three of her friends.

 

"Dude, so how did things go with Hope?" Tobin asked.

 

"Uh I guess not reading the contract really bit me in the ass." Ashlyn replied.

 

"What do you mean?" Whit interjected. 

 

"I mean that I couldn't break the contract after signing it, I think they have to fire me. And they have me on a tight leash, I can only do so many things without Mr.Krieger knowing about it and then he says there'll be consequences but I don't know. I don't even know what's allowed and what's not." Ashlyn answered. 

 

"Well you haven't done anything that broke any of his rules, right?" Kelley asked. 

 

Ashlyn shrugged, "I don't know...well I sorta might've partially hooked up with his daughter. But in my defense, I didn't know that was her." Ashlyn said.

 

"Partially? Sorta? Ashlyn are you crazy?! You almost hooked up with your boss's daughter, at his own party, that he invited us to! And your excuse is that you didn't know that was her." Whitney asked incredulously.

 

"Yea, I didn't expect her to be so freaking hot. Plus, I've never seen her before until now."

 

"You could've Googled the woman. It would've saved you a from lot of problems." Whitney said face palming.

 

"Well now I know" Ashlyn grumbled, "Can we just leave? I really don't feel like being here anymore."

 

"Yea sure." Whitney agreed.

 

They all left and Ashlyn waved goodbye to Christen and she did the same. They hailed a cab and dropped Tobin and Kelley off before heading home and going to sleep, since it was 12am. Hours later Whitney and Ashlyn heard loud pounding on their front door.

 

"What the hell?" Ashlyn mumbled half awake, she opened her eyes and saw someone standing over her in her bedroom. Ashlyn opened her mouth to scream but the person put a hand over her mouth.

 

"Shhh" the person said.

 

Ashlyn was scared shitless at this point, someone must've broke into their flat and now is trying to kill her.

 

"Oh my gosh Ash, it's me, Whit." Whitney whispered taking her hand off of Ashlyn's mouth.

 

Ashlyn blew a sigh of relief, "Why didn't you tell me earlier? You scared the hell out of me."

 

"Well if you didn't already hear, someone is pounding on our door and I have no idea who it is." Whitney said.

 

Ashlyn rolled over and checked her phone for the time, it was 6:25am, "Fuck."

 

"What? Do you know who's at the door." 

 

"Yea, Mr.Krieger's workers. I'm supposed to accompany his daughter to Paris and assist in her shoot. But I said I wasn't going and apparently I guess he doesn't take no for an answer."

 

The banging resumed again, and when it stopped, their neighbor above them; Rob stomped and yelled "Cut that racket out, people are trying to get some sleep!"

 

"What a douche," Whit said, "Ash, what are we going to do?"

 

"We're going to go back to sleep and they'll go away or I'll call the cops." Ashlyn replied.

 

"Actually" Ashlyn's bedroom lights flipped on, revealing Hope and 2 big bodyguards, "You're not going to sleep. You're going to start packing your clothes and leave with us."

 

"What the...how the hell did ya'll get in here?" Ashlyn asked.

 

"I don't have time for your questions. Get ready now or we'll leave with you how you are." Hope answered.

 

"You can't do this, this is kidnapping." Whitney said.

 

"Yes it would be but look at the contract she signed, it allows this kind of stuff." Hope answered her phone and left the bedroom.

 

Ashlyn gave the bodyguards a hard look, "I suggest you people start lowering your expectations, because I ain't doing a damn thing you want me too." Ashlyn laid back down on her bed and pulled the blankets over herself. Whitney left Ashlyn's room and went into her own in search of the copy of the contract Ashlyn signed.

 

Hope went back in Ashlyn's room, "Take her, we don't have anymore time to waste."

 

The 2 bodyguards pulled Ashlyn from her bed and out of the room.

 

"What heck?! Put me down! Whit! Whit help me!" Ashlyn shouted.

 

Whitney ran back inside the room with the contract in her hand, "Ash I... I can't. You broke one of the rules on this contract by trying to fraternizing with Mr.Krieger's daughter."

 

"Are you serious!? What kind of rule is that? Does he wang his daughter to be alone forever?!" Ashlyn yelled. Whitney nodded.

 

"It's nice to see that some people still read contracts. I was hoping that Ashlyn would get ready without any problems but I should've  known better. So like one of the consequences for breaking a rules on the contract states is public embarrassment." Hope informed.

 

"How are you going to publicly embarrass me?" Ashlyn asked.

 

"Easy, look at what you're wearing." Hope pointed at Ashlyn's clothing. Ashlyn was wearing Sponge Bob Squarepants boy shorts and a tank top on that said 'Grandma's favorite Grand baby'. "We were initially going to take  a private jet to Paris, but I'll fly with Alexandra on that plane and you'll fly on a public plane with your current atire."

 

"They won't let me on a plane like this." Ashlyn said.

 

"You'd be surprised by what money can do can do to people. Whitney you can expect your friend back in a week or less. And don't worry she's in good hands." Hope said and walked out with the bodyguards and Ashlyn.

 

"I'll read over the contract and we'll talk when you get back." Whitney called out after Ashlyn. 

 

~~~

 

Ashlyn was currently seated on the plane in between a man that smelled like he had been on too many flights without a shower in between and a woman that could snore up a storm. It was extremely embarrassing to see the flight attendant attempt hold in her laughter when she saw what Ashlyn was wearing. Then when she got onto the plane she received a boatload of snickering and heckling, this had to be the most embarrassing thing on the planet. 

 

Once the plane landed in Paris, Ashlyn felt more at ease off the plane. She was able to lose the 2 bodyguards while she was getting off the plane, she hid inside the airport restrooms and waited a while. She decided that she would try and find something to eat since she was pretty hungry, Ashlyn had to admit she wasn't a big fan of French food; unless it was desserts. 

 

When she walked over to a French pastry shop, the lady told her that she needed clothes in order to get food. So Ashlyn went into a clothing store grabbed some jeans and a jacket and went inside the dressing room. Ashlyn couldn't say that she's never stole before, but she could say that it was something that she rarely did. However, this time she felt it was necessary. So she put on the clothes and sunglasses,  tore off the tags and acted as if she was on her phone talking to someone and walked out of the store. Ashlyn went back over to the pastry shop.

 

"Hey Ash!" Ali called out from behind. Ashlyn tried to ignore her keeping her spot in line, hoping that Ali would pass her by. "Ashlyn I know it's you, I'd recognize that ass anywhere."

 

That got Ashlyn to turn around with a surprised expression, "I knew you were checking me out!"

 

Ali giggled and held onto one of Ashlyn's arms, "You have a pretty cute butt. Anyways, let me help you order." she offered. 

 

After Ali ordered for the both of them, they grabbed seats that faced a huge window showing France from the outside. Ashlyn and Ali ate their pastries in silent, Ali caught Ashlyn's eyes a few time but would say nothing and look away. Ashlyn noticed a few teenagers whispering and looking at them, Ashlyn gave them a hard glare because she found them annoying right now but they kept looking at them and checking their phones. 

 

"Hey Ali, I think we should go." Ashlyn suggested. 

 

"Yea sure." Ali agreed and and shouldered her purse.

 

"Oh my god, it's Ali Krieger!" Some of those teenagers from earlier shouted loud enough for other fans in the airport to hear and notice Ali; which happened to be a lot.

 

"Aw crap" Ashlyn grabbed Ali's hand and started running, pulling Ali along with her. "Come on!"

 

Ashlyn dragged Ali through different stores and corridors trying to avoid the teenagers and adults that found out who Ali was. Ashlyn pulled Ali inside a janitorial closet, there wasn't much space inside because of the cleaning equipment, so Ali was pressed into Ashlyn. 

 

Ashlyn could feel Ali's breath on her throat, and it was getting hard for her to keep a clear mind.

 

"Ali can you stop breathing on my neck."Ashlyn asked, her request sounding ridiculous. 

 

"I have to breathe you know" Ali said cheekily but laid her head on Ashlyn's chest instead.

 

Ashlyn cleared her throat and peeked out the door, seeing that the coast was clear, Ashlyn led Ali out once more. Ali's phone started ringing and Ali answered it as they walked.

 

"There she is!!" One of Ali's fans screamed.

 

"Oh my gosh, don't they get tired?" Ashlyn said rhetorically and pulled Ali into a run, she noticed that Ali was running entirely too slow because she was on her phone. So Ashlyn picked Ali up bridal style and ran even faster. Ali hung up and wrapped her arms around Ashlyn's neck.

 

"Hope said they're waiting outside." Ali said.

 

"Gotcha" Ashlyn ran through the airport front doors and hopped into a black car that she knew had to be theirs.

 

"What are you sweating for?" Hope asked, scooting away from Ashlyn's sweaty frame.

 

"Ali's fans are crazy, they practically chased us through the entire airport" Ashlyn got out between intakes of air.

 

Hope shook her head, "We're heading over to the hotel. Alexandra your shoot won't be until 4 hours, so you and Ashlyn have some free time. Also Ashlyn, we shipped your camera equipment out here and bought you a phone you can use in Paris."

 

Ashlyn nodded and looked out the window and engaged in some conversations with Ali for the remainder of the drive. When they reached the hotel, the driver came out and opened the door for them. Hope nudged Ashlyn, "Go on, there's the hotel."

 

Ali got out of the car and waited for Ashlyn.

 

"You should get a girlfriend." Ashlyn said while getting out.

 

Hope turned with wide eyes, "Why do you say that."

 

"You're sooo uptight, a girlfriend might release some of your stress." Ashlyn said wagging her eyebrows.

 

Hope pushed a laughing Ashlyn out of the car, "Goodbye Ashlyn, and the two of you should try not to garner attention.


	8. Day Off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's an update :p

Ashlyn carried Ali's bags over to the concierge,  and asked for their rooms . The concierge gave her one room key.

 

"Uh this has to be a mistake. I think you meant to give us 2 keys." Ashlyn asked.

 

"No ma'am,  this is correct there is only one room paid for. It is the Grand Suite though." The concierge informed.

 

"Then there has to be two beds in there, right?"

 

"There's a king bed inside." the concierge replied. 

 

Ali walked over and took the room key, "Let's go Ash before someone sees me, I really don't feel like taking pictures with people or signing stuff right now."

 

Ashlyn grabbed her bags and went up to their room. The room was gold, white, and silver and sure looked like a grand suite. It was huge, had a massive king sized bed, an extremely nice bathroom, a nice kitchen and lounging area with a flat screen.

 

"Whoa, this is nice." Ashlyn said.

 

"Yea, I guess so." Ali mumbled.

 

"You guess so? This place is pretty sick, you can't deny that."

 

"It gets old you know?" Ali said.

 

Ashlyn scratched her head in confusion, "No...I don't know."

 

"I just mean that I've seen it all my life, so I'm used to it now." Ali said looking up from her phone, " So what do you want to do today?"

 

"Hmmm, I kind of feel like doing nothing to be honest." Ashlyn flopped down on the end of the bed with her eyes closed.

 

"Well I think we should go shopping." Ali suggested and crawled over to where Ashlyn was and played with her hair.

 

"I'm tired and I don't even have any money."

 

"Well I do, and we have 4 hours to ourselves, and you don't have any clothes. You do know we're going to be in Paris for a while and as much as I like you, I don't think my clothes will fit you." Ali smiled patting Ashlyn's cheeks.

 

Ashlyn groaned, "Fine, but what if someone sees you?"

 

"You ever been shopping under incognito?" Ali smiled.

 

~~~

 

Ali walked hand in hand with Ashlyn through a large French mall. Ali was dressed in less expensive clothing and the sunglasses that Ashlyn wore in the airport, and Ashlyn wore the same clothes from the airport because she didn't have any other clothes.

 

Ali dragged her through different stores and tried on multiple clothing, she made Ashlyn hold the bags, and any clothing she wanted to try on and also made Ashlyn wait on her by the dressing room.

 

"Jesus, Ali are you done. You've been in there for like hours." Ashlyn whined.

 

"Hey don't say my name out loud, people could be around. Besides you've been complaining for hours." Ali replied.

 

"Ali is a common name," Ashlyn said walking over to a magazine stand that caught her attention. 

 

"Hey Ash, can you help me" Ali said with her head sticking out of the dressing room. 

 

Ashlyn nodded and walked inside. Ali had the dress zipper caught in some of hair making it too difficult for Ali to take it out herself. 

 

"Okay hold on," Ashlyn started taking the hair out of the zipper and pulled the zipper down, coming face to face with Ali's bare back. "Um uh there you go, why aren't you wearing a bra?"

 

Ali used her arms to stop the dress from falling down, "Some dress are to be worn without a bra, you know. Whatcha got there?"

 

Ashlyn held up the magazine, "Apparently, you're dating a mystery woman."

 

Ali took the magazine, "It's you and me at the airport."

 

The magazine showed Ali and walking around the airport with Ali wrapped around Ashlyn's arm holding the pastries they bought earlier, with the headline 'Alexandra Krieger on French Getaway with Mystery Woman.' Ali couldn't lie, it did look like they were on date but she knew they weren't.

 

Ali shrugged, "At least we look good."

 

"You don't care about the magazine?" Ashlyn asked.

 

"Should I?" Ali said and let the dress fall to the floor right in front of Ashlyn. 

 

Ashlyn's jaw dropped to the floor, her eyes glanced at Ali's chest and then turned straight to the floor. "P-p-put some clothes on Ali." 

 

Ali smiled and slipped her bra on, "I thought you had no problem checking me out when we first met." 

 

"Well that was before I found out it was against the rules."

 

"So you're a good girl?" Ali teased and walked closer to her.

 

"I wouldn't say so much a good girl" Ashlyn backed up until her back hit the wall.

 

"Good. Because good girls are boring." Ali turned back around and got dressed. "I think it's time that we get you some clothes."

 

Ali took Ashlyn's hand again while she paid for the clothing, and guided her to clothing store she knew would suit Ashlyn's tastes. Ashlyn was trying on clothing while Ali sat in the waiting room, she was getting bored and tired quickly, since she didn't get any sleep on the private jet. So she took off the sunglasses and tried to rub some of the sleep out, little did she know that some paparazzi saw her and started rushing her way and calling out her name.

 

Ali knocked on Ashlyn's dressing room door, "Ash, Ash open the door now!"

 

Ashlyn opened the door in her sports bra and jeans hanging low own her waist, "What happened?!"

 

Ali barreled into her and closed the door behind her, "Paparazzi are outside, I guess they saw me."

 

"It's gonna be a lot harder to run away from them this time because of all these bags." Ashlyn sat down trying to think of a way out. Ali nodded.

 

"Why don't we just go out like normal?" Ali suggested. 

 

"Is that what you want to do?" Ashlyn asked and slipped her shirt on.

 

"Yep,  now lets buy your clothes and go somewhere. We still have about 2 hours before my shoot starts." Ali said.

 

Ashlyn gathered everything and took Ali's hand, she opened the door and was almost blinded by the flash of cameras and barrage of questions. She guided Ali over to the register,  where she let Ali pay and they left. 

 

The paparazzi kept following them everywhere they walked and Ashlyn was getting fed up with it. She tried to ignore their incessant questions but they just wouldn't stop.

 

"Hey! Can you guys get a life and go bug someone else." Ashlyn said facing them.

 

"Ash don't worry about them." Ali said with a hand on her bicep. "Let's just go back to the hotel."

 

"Alexandra what's your girlfriend's name? Is she just a friend? How long have you been keeping her a secret?" the paparazzi asked like rapid fire.

 

Ashlyn frowned and turned around to say something back but Ali tugged her arm. They walked out of the mall and stood waiting for a taxi. The paparazzi still didn't let up. Ali pressed a kiss to Ashlyn's neck when she felt her getting angry.

 

"Calm down Ash." Ali said.

 

"They're just so annoying. They're asking questions that don't even concern them and they violate people's privacy like it's their own."

 

"Well it's not like we're dating or anything." Ali said with a shrug.

 

Ashlyn stiffened at Ali's statement and pulled her arm free from Ali, "Yea, we're not."

 

"Ashlyn...you said it yourself, the rules of your contract says that we can't be romantically involved."

 

"So why do you keep doing things to try and turn me on or flirt with me?" Ashlyn asked.

 

Ali gave a half hearted shrug. Ashlyn turned to Ali with wide eyes and a smile, "You like me."

 

"What? No I don't." Ali said with an unconvincing scoff.

 

"Yes you do." Ashlyn said a big smile.

 

Ali turned her head away, Ashlyn could see her bright red cheeks. She turned Ali around by her shoulders,.

 

"Hey-"

 

Ashlyn cut her off with by crashing her lips on Ali's, "Do you like me now."

 

Ali grinned, "A little bit."

 


	9. Jealousy at Work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo sorry Troops, for taking so long. Apparently my attention span is small when I try to multitask but nonetheless here's the next chapter :D

After the situation at the mall, Ali and Ashlyn were hanging out watching French movies that they couldn't understand, even with Ali's limited knowledge of French. Ashlyn had both arms across the top of the couch and Ali laid her head on the armrest with  her legs on Ashlyn. When Ashlyn reached down to grab some food and eat it, Ali raised her feet and stuck her big toe in Ashlyn's mouth.

 

"Eww," Ashlyn sputtered. 

 

Ali burst out laughing, "How's that toe taste?"

 

Ashlyn gave her a look and bit Ali's toe, Ali jerked her toe back.

 

"Ahhh you're a vampire" Ali said in mock fear.

 

Ashlyn picked Ali up and dumped her on the king sized bed trying to pin her down. She sat on top of Ali's waist and started tickling her sides.

 

"Give up woman, I'm Dracula." Ashlyn said.

 

Ali laughed, "Ash stop it," She leaned up and lightly bit Ashlyn's neck, and started wrestling with her.

 

"Oww" Ashlyn groaned and turned to face Ali, "That was hot. You're beautiful."

 

Ali was laying on her back with her hair splayed out around her, her cheeks had a light pink hue to them.

 

"Do something about it." Ali whispered.

 

Ashlyn smiled, "Gladly."

 

Ashlyn leaned down and captured Ali's lips in a kiss, she intertwined Ali's hands with hers and lifted them above her head. Ali let out a little moan and then they heard the door open. Ashlyn lifted her head up like a meerkat and turned to the door. They heard Hope's voice coming closer to the bed and Ali lifted her head as well, she pushed Ashlyn off of her at the same time when Ashlyn tried to get off, causing Ashlyn to fly off the side of the bed.

 

Hope walked inside the bedroom, "What are ya'll doing?" she said looking at Ashlyn tangled in the bedsheets with her butt in the air on the floor and Ali laughing hard with tears in her eyes.

 

"N-nothing Hope." Ali struggled to get out through her laughter.

 

Hope raised an eyebrow, "So how about you two explain to me what this is about. Because I know photoshop but this looks real to me."

 

Ashlyn popped up from the floor, "What are you talking about."

 

Hope tossed the magazine on the bed, and walked into the kitchen. 

 

Ashlyn didn't bother looking at it, "That was at the airport, Ali found me and we bought some food, then fans saw her and chased us. That's it."

 

"How about you look at the magazine, Ashlyn" Hope said standing back in the doorway. 

 

Ashlyn climbed on the bed, sitting next to Ali and looked. This magazine was headlined 'Alexandra Krieger's Mystery Woman: Ash Revealed' and the front cover was when Ashlyn kissed Ali outside the mall.

 

"Well shit" Ashlyn said quietly. 

 

"That is correct. Now Ashlyn I think we already discussed that you and Ali-"

 

"Cannot be together" Ashlyn finished for Hope. "I heard you the first time."

 

"So why am I seeing this in the magazine?" Hope said with a hint of annoyance. 

 

"Argh get over it Hope." Ali stood up from the bed, "Can we get ready for the shoot now? Because that's probably why you came."

 

"Fine. Harris get your equipment and Ali get ready, we leave in 10." Hope said and left the bedroom. 

 

"So what do we do about this" Ashlyn said pointing to the magazine.

 

Ali smiled and jumped on Ashlyn's back and kissed on her cheek, "Do you want to do something about it?"

 

"Not if it means that we can't try and see if we work." Ashlyn replied. 

 

"You're cute," Ali hopped down from her back and kissed her cheek, "I don't want to do anything about it either, but I'll will shield you from daddy's rage."

 

Ashlyn laughed moved some hair behind her ear, "Try not to talk about your dad when you're with me."

 

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" Ali smiled.

 

"I'd show you if Hope wasn't here" Ashlyn replied. "Now let me get my cameras."

 

~~~

 

They were at the set of Ali's shoot. Ashlyn didn't know what she was supposed to film until the director; Noel explained that he was the to direct and Ashlyn would film. Noel also explained that it was a fragrance commercial for a popular fragrance. 

 

Ashlyn was okay with the commercial until she saw the male who was supposed to act in the commercial as well. The guy was attractive and it just so happened that he was French; so Ashlyn knew he was going to be touchy feely with Ali.

 

Ashlyn hid her feelings and filmed what she had to, during the commercial Ashlyn noticed that the other actor named; Jacques, kept doing unnecessary touches to Ali, but Noel would say that it helped enhance the commercial. It did however, enhance Ashlyn's anger towards Jacques. 

 

"Okay people that's a wrap." Noel said, "Thank you all for your help, I appreciate it and have a great day."

 

The crew clapped and started packing up their equipment,  Ashlyn was packing hers as well until she saw Jacques was definitely trying to flirt with Ali and from where she was standing it sure as hell looked like Ali was doing the same.

 

Ashlyn packed up her equipment and went towards the car and brushed past Hope.

 

"Hey." Hope said but Ashlyn ignored her and sat in the car.

 

Hope sighed and went over to Ali, "Sorry Jacques but Alexandra has places to be, maybe you'll see her later."

 

Jacques smiled, "Maybe we can spend some time together when you give me a call." Jacques slipped his number in her hand and walked off.

 

Ali smiled back, "Alright Hope, let me go and change and we can leave."

 

Hope nodded and watched her leave before walking into the car. "So tell me what happened between you and Ali."

 

"I don't want to talk about it." Ashlyn grumbled.

 

"You will, because I don't need anymore trouble between the two of you." Hope prodded.

 

"Leave alone me Hope." Ashlyn replied. 

 

Ali came in the car and sat down, "Whew I'm tired." She cuddled into Ashlyn's side and Ashlyn got out the car.

 

"Ash.." Ali started

 

"Don't Ash me! You were flirt with Jacques and then you come to me when it's convenient. Fuck that!" Ashlyn shouted and grabbed her equipment walking off.

 

Ali jumped out of the car, "Ashlyn wait!"

 

"Don't talk to me, okay!" 

 

Ali yanked Ashlyn around and crushed their lips together before pulling away, "I wasn't flirting with Jacques, he was flirting with me. I don't want him anyways."

 

"Why not, huh? Why would you want me." Ashlyn asked back, "Do you like toying with my feelings or something?"

 

"No! I would never do that." Ali said.

 

"Bullshit."

 

"Ashlyn I'm serious. I don't want to hurt you."

 

"Yea right. I don't have money, I didn't come from a rich family, and I'm sure as hell not French." Ashlyn replied.

 

"Because I want you, and only you. I don't want a French guy, I don't care if you're not rich. I care that you're you, you're funny and inappropriate at times and I love it." Ali said nearly on the verge of tears.

 

Ashlyn kept an angry face that softened when she saw Ali's,  "You forgot that I have a cute ass. You said it yourself."

 

Ali chuckled, "I'm sorry Ash. I feel like I'm falling way too fast for you but I don't mind it."

 

Ashlyn grinned and wrapped Ali in a hug, "I'm falling fast you too Ali. And I really want to kiss you right now."

 

"Are you asking?" Ali said with an eyebrow raise.

 

"You know I never do," Ashlyn and joined their lips together.


	10. Punishment and Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's still Christmas time in Texas sooo Merry Christmas to all!!!! :D

Ashlyn, Ali, and Hope landed in California after spending 3 days in Paris. Everyone was bone tired after organizing, filming, developing, and partaking in Ali's various shoots. They passed through customs and Ashlyn saw Whitney, Kelley, and Tobin waiting there for her.

 

"Holy crap! Hey guys!" Ashlyn shouted immediately pulling them into a tight hug.

 

"Hey Ash" Whitney smiled.

 

"How was Paris, dude?" Tobin asked.

 

"Pretty awesome but tiring." Ashlyn said.

 

Hope walked over to them, "Nice to see you all enjoying yourselves but Ashlyn and I have business to discuss."

 

"We do? I thought I finished that stuff in Paris?" Ashlyn replied.

 

"It pertains to Paris. You broke two rules there; you ditched your bodyguards when you exited the plane and you once again broke the rule about you and Alexandra. So your punishment is outside." Hope explained. 

 

"Jeez Solo, loosen up on my friend." Kelley said playfully. 

 

Hope fixed her collar, "Um personally I would but I have a job to do and that means carrying or what her contact entails."

 

Kelley shrugged,  "Whatevs boss woman."

 

Ali pulled Ashlyn by her waist with a smirk,  "Let's go outside and see what punishment my dad came up with."

 

"Are you enjoying this?" Ashlyn asked with a knowing look.

 

"Yoo hoo Ali!" Someone shouted in the airport.

 

Ali turned around and let out a high pitch squeek, she let go Ashlyn and ran over to three women. They hugged and Ali brought them over to Ashlyn with a smile on her face.

 

"So this is the mystery woman from your little getaway in Paris." A blonde asked.

 

Ali smiled, "Ashlyn this is Megan, Alex, and Sydney; they're my friends."

 

Ashlyn waved to them, "Hello."

 

"Ooo you picked a hot one, Al." Sydney said.

 

Alex laughed, "Agreed. Soooo how'd ya'll meet?"

 

"I work for the Kriegers,  I film and direct." Ashlyn answered. 

 

"And here I was thinking that you were a boxer or something." Megan said, "You definitely have the muscle for it." 

 

"No boxing for me, I have to keep this face pretty." Ashlyn laughed.

 

"Why don't we catch up with dinner later today?" Sydney suggested. 

 

"Yea sure, I don't work for the rest of the day, so I'll be free." Ali agreed.

 

"Great, we'll see you there. Don't forget to bring your stud muffin." Sydney winked.

 

Ali said goodbye and hugged her friends before watching them leave. She took Ashlyn's hand in hers and led her outside.

 

"Tell me if you see a billboard anywhere." Ali said while squinting to look around.

 

"Billboard? What billboard?" Ashlyn said.

 

"Oh. My. Gosh." Ali said before bursting out in laughter. "It's over there Ash."

 

Ashlyn followed her gaze and saw a large commercial size billboard with a picture of her from the airplane on the way to Paris. She was in her embarrassing attire but she was asleep with her head drooping to the side and drool down the side of her mouth. Her hand was positioned in a way that it looked like she was digging in her underwear. 

 

"What the hell. Hope!!!" Ashlyn yelled and ran back into the airport, "What the hell is that crap outside."

 

"That's your punishment. Don't worry, it's not permanent. It'll stay up for 3 days, but seeing how busy the airports are, a very large amount of people will still see it." Hope replied with her eyes still on her phone.

 

"That's embarrassing! Can't you just take it down now!?" Ashlyn pestered. 

 

Hope shook her head and led Ashlyn's friends outside, "I'm afraid not, Mr.Krieger's orders."

 

"Damnnn Ash, is that really you?" Kelley asked

 

Whitney snickered and Tobin gave her a playful push, "Don't laugh." Tobin whispered as she tried to stifle her own.

 

Ali was red in the face and and still laughing, "Why would you go on a plane dressed like that? I mean I know you have swagger and all but you look sooo ridiculous. But nice underpants, Ash."

 

Ashlyn groaned, "I can assure you it definitely wasn't by choice." she shot a glare to Hope.

 

"Anyways, Harris you can have the rest of the day off. We'll call you when we need you." Hope said leading Ali to a car.

 

Ali waved bye to Ash and blew a kiss with a wink, "Bye Ashlyn!"

 

Ashlyn grinned and waved back, all her friends turned and looked at her.

 

"Whoa, since when we're you and Ali all buddy buddy?" Tobin asked.

 

"You got dragged out of our flat and had this embarrassing billboard made because you were hitting on her. You wanted a serious job and now you have it, are you trying to screw things up by continuously breaking all of the listed rules of the contract?" Whitney said in a serious tone.

 

"We're having fun, you know. She's really nice." Ashlyn said.

 

"You sound like 5 year old." Kelley said.

 

"Exactly!" Whitney agreed, "What exactly are you doing, Ashlyn. Because if or when you screw up, don't expect the solution to be an easy one. Everyone knows don't mess with the Kriegers. Remember that Ash." 

 

"I'm not dumb you know. I'm sure I can take care of myself, Whit." Ashlyn said. 

 

"Sometimes I wonder if you can. It'd be in your best interests to not get involved with Ali, you work for the Kriegers,  that's it." Whitney replied.

 

"Get off my back Whit. I know what I'm doing." Ashlyn frowned. 

 

"Yea right. Just like how you knew what you were doing wit Audrey." Whitney replied. 

 

"Low blow, Whit. Real fucking low." Ashlyn said walking off in the direction of Whitney's car.

 

Kelley and Tobin shifted uncomfortably as the two friends semi argued. Tobin suggested that they head home, so they walked over to Whitney's car and they drove back to their flat in silence. They hung out for a while,  watching TV and just talking to each other. The room had an immense amount of tension, and Whitney and Ashlyn refused to talk to each other. Kelley got a call for work and said she had to leave. Ashlyn decided to head over to the gym with Tobin, when Dylan called Whitney and they left for a date.

 

Ashlyn was currently hitting a punching bag with tons of force, trying to get her anger out. Tobin just watched from the treadmill. 

 

"You seem angry." Tobin said breaking the silence. 

 

"I'm." punch. "Not." punch. "Angry." Ashlyn grunted wiping her sweat with her arm.

 

"You don't have to lie to me Ash. I know you're angry because of what Whit said." Tobin said.

 

"I'm angry because Whit thinks that I'm a big ol' baby that doesn't know how to manage their romantic life, it's annoying." Ashlyn replied. 

 

"She's only like that because of what happened between you and Audrey. She led you on, broke your heart and ruined your life, and even when we tried to warn you, you didn't want to believe us because she told you not to. She embedded herself into your life, she made you believe her over anyone."

 

Ashlyn's jaw tightened at the mention of her ex, "Yea well whatever, Audrey's gone so there's no point in bringing her up. Besides Ali's not like that." Ashlyn laid down on the bench press and started lifting.

 

"How do you know? How do you know if Ali isn't stringing you and someone else along for kicks." Tobin asked concerned. 

 

"I don't know....I just have this feeling that she's not like others. I just find myself liking her so much, that sometimes I don't care even about the billboards and the embarrassing airplane rides. She excites me, and I'm happy." Ashlyn admitted softly. 

 

Tobin turned off the treadmill,  "I guess that explains the French magazines. Are you and Ali dating?"

 

"Uh no, I don't really know to be honest. But I'm pretty sure that I'm having dinner with her and some of her friends."

 

"I'd bring it up if I was you." Tobin suggested. 

 

"Maybe.." Ashlyn mumbled. "Thanks Tobs, for getting my stubborn ass to tell you what was wrong." Ashlyn grinned.

 

"No problemo Ash, you're my friend so I don't want to see you down like that." Tobin gave her shoulder a squeeze.

 

Ashlyn's phone rang and she picked it up even though she didn't recognize the number, "Yo, Ashlyn here."

 

"Hey Ash,  it's Ali. Come by my house right now so we get ready for dinner with my friends." Ali asked.

 

"Okay I'm on my way." Ashlyn said hanging up. "Well Tobin, duty calls."

 

"Peace out dude." Tobin called out as Ashlyn left.


	11. I'm Not Worried

Ashlyn made her way up the steps to the Krieger's front door,  she was still in her sweaty gym clothing because Ali had told her to come over now. She knew that she probably should've taken a shower before coming over but it slipped her mind. She was about to knock but before she could Ali opened the doors.

 

"Hey Ash." Ali smiled.

 

"We're you waiting for me by the door? Because you opened the door before I even got to knock." Ashlyn said with a knowing look. 

 

Ali pulled Ashlyn into the house and led her to get bedroom, "Come on silly."

 

Ashlyn let her pull her through the house while she looked at their different family painted pictures. She smiled at the ones of a young Ali in them,  because she looked so adorable. 

 

When they got to Ali's room, Ashlyn was surprised that it wasn't all girly. Ali's room was overall a soft pink and white, with a huge bed adorning the middle of the room and a chest at the bottom, and a flat screen mounted on the wall across from the bed. There were large white dressers, big french style windows, a large walk in closet, a master bathroom that looked like it came straight out of an interior design catalog, and two large french doors leading to a balcony. Ashlyn was in awe, Ali's room was incredible in her eyes. 

 

While Ashlyn was wrapped up in looking at her room, Ali laid down some clothing. She walked over to Ashlyn and leaned up, planning to bring Ashlyn out of her daze with a kiss, but her face scrunched up in disgust as soon as she got close to her.

 

Ali's face snapped Ashlyn out of her daze, "What's up with your face?"

 

"You smell, like really bad." Ali laughed.

 

"Oh" Ashlyn chuckled, "I came back from the gym and I kinda forgot to shower."

 

"Wow Ash, you shouldn't have. But I'll be nice, you can use my shower instead of the hose out back." Ali joked. 

 

"Thanks,  but I don't have underwear or a bra to wear." Ashlyn said.

 

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." Ali said while leaving, "I'll be back before you finish."

 

Ashlyn nodded and went to take a shower, she spent a little too much time in there because she was playing with the different shower jets and pressure. She took one of the towels and left the bathroom. Ali was lying on her back checking her phone. 

 

"Soo whay do I wear?" Ashlyn asked.

 

Ali sat up and handed Ashlyn her clothes, "I had someone stop by the store and get you a bra and underwear. And I took the liberty of picking your clothing for dinner with my friends."

 

"Real nice Ali." Ashlyn held up the Spongebob boxer shorts. 

 

"What? I think they're cute and you have a cute butt, so it only seemed right to put cute and cute together." Ali explained. 

 

Ashlyn shook her head work a chuckle and went to put the clothing on in the bathroom. When she came out, Ali was already dressed, she wore a very light peach dress with not too high heels. 

 

"You look nice Ali." Ashlyn smiled. 

 

"You're not too shabby yourself." Ali fixed Ashlyn's tie and then laid her hands on her chest, "Let's go."

 

Ali led Ashlyn down the stairs and into the garage where plenty of cars were parked. 

 

"So which one do you want to drive?" Ali asked gesturing to the cars. 

 

"Uh..can we just drive mine? It's out front." Ashlyn replied. As much as she wanted to drive any of the different luxury cars or sports cars, she didn't want to take the chance of messing them up. And to be honest, she felt uncomfortable driving them anyways. 

 

"Sure, lead the way." 

 

They made it to the restaurant. Ashlyn now understood why they were dressed so formally, the restaurant they were having dinner at was one of the mossy expensive ones in California. Ashlyn immediately felt a little uncomfortable when they walked in, but Ali seemed to sense it and took Ashlyn's hands in both of hers and placed a kiss to her cheeks. 

 

"Relax" Ali whispered in her ear. 

 

"We have a reservation under Leroux." Ali told the man in the front.

 

"Yes ma'am,  follow me." the waiter led them to a table with the three friends that Ashlyn met earlier. "I'll come back later for your orders."

 

"Glad you made it Ali." Sydney said, "And you brought your boo" she finished with a wink.

 

Ali giggled, "Of course I would, so how was Australia?"

 

"Awesome, I actually learned how to look good on a surfboard." Megan said.

 

"The beaches are to die for." Alex said.

 

Sydney nodded in agreement, "Not to mention the men. Those accents are the probably the quickest way into my pants."

 

Ali laughed, "Maybe I should go there."

 

"You should, the people are hot. I'm telling you, those accents will do something to you." Sydney added.

 

The waiter came over and took their orders and filled their glasses of wine. He came back minutes later and placed their food in front of each person. Ashlyn thanked the waiter and kept quiet while the other women conversed. Ali noticed but didn't think much of it and continued talking.

 

"You're free next week right? We should all go on trip, Kyle included of course." Sydney suggested.

 

"It'd be nice to go somewhere, but where would we go?" Ali asked.

 

"Cabo!" Megan said with excitement. 

 

"Ooo yea, we definitely should." Alex agreed. 

 

"Beautiful place with beautiful people, Cabo is a must." Sydney stated.

 

Ashlyn tuned them out and continued eating, she didn't understand Ali sometimes. It seemed like Ali liked her but then it looked like she was so ecstatic to fly to places to find a one night stand, and this was irritating. Ashlyn honestly just wanted to pay and leave right now. She felt arms wrap around her waist and a head nuzzled in her neck.

 

"What do you say Ash, you want to come with us to Cabo? We can celebrate New Years there together." Ali asked.

 

"I don't know Ali,  I'd have to check with Whitney and my friends." Ashlyn said finishing off her wine.

 

"Aww come on, you'll have fun. Besides, Australian accents may be attractive but they don't have anything on you." Ali kissed her neck.

 

Ashlyn tried to keep her resolve strong but when Ali discretely nipped her neck, Ashlyn let out a goofy smile and caved in. "Alright I'll go." She said.

 

"Dude, you're gonna love it. Vacations with us are adventurous." Megan clapped.

 

They finished eating and paid, and headed outside to the parking lot.

 

"Ashlyn is that you?" a woman said behind them.

 

This caused the entire group to turn around and face the voice.

 

"Audrey." Ashlyn said to no one

 

"Hey it's been a while since I seen you. How's things going?" Audrey smiled.

 

"They're fine, I'm fine, I'd love to stay and talk but I have places to be." Ashlyn dismissed. 

 

"No problem. Maybe we can catch up later." Audrey said.

 

Ashlyn shrugged, "Maybe..."

 

Out of nowhere,  Audrey hugged Ashlyn and kissed her on the corner of her mouth, surprising everyone. 

 

"I've missed you Ashlyn, so much." Audrey whispered in her ear before pulling back.

 

"I uh...um" Ashlyn stammered,  she was at a loss for words.

 

"Bye Ashlyn, we'll talk later." Audrey smiled and walking away.

 

"Who was that?" Sydney asked with both curiosity and disgust.

 

"My ex girlfriend." Ashlyn mumbled but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

 

"Skanky" Megan said in a sing songy voice.

 

Alex chuckled, "Anyways we'll see you two and Kyle in a few days. Good night."

 

Ashlyn and Ali waved goodbye as they left.

 

"Ali, Audrey is nothing you have to worry about. We've been done a long time ago, so I don't know what game she's trying to play at." Ashlyn explained.

 

Ali held Ashlyn's hand and walked over to Ashlyn's Jeep, "I'm not worried about your ex girlfriend. She should be worried about me." When they got to the car, Ali took Ashlyn's other hand and pushed her on the drivers side door. She stepped into Ashlyn's space and pressed their lips together. 

 

"I worried about how hot you're gonna look in your bathing suit at Cabo. Besides,  I bet she's more worried about who I am and why you're with me." Ali said on Ashlyn's lips.

 

"I can't wait to see you in yours." Ashlyn smiled and pulled Ali into another kiss.


	12. I Screwed Up

Ashlyn made sure to wake up early to get ready for their New Years trip. She already told Whitney that she'd be spending New Years with Ali, so once she showered, got dressed, and packed, she was on her way to the Krieger's home. 

 

Ashlyn came up to the front door and rang the doorbell, it was opened by Ali's mother; Debb.

 

"Oh Ashlyn, it's a pleasure to see you today." Debb smiled and let her inside. "I bet you're looking for Ali, huh."

 

"Yes ma'am." Ashlyn replied.

 

"Well let me go and call her down." Debb went upstairs and came back down five minutes later. She sat down on the couch with cups of tea and handed one to Ashlyn, motioning for Ashlyn to take a seat; which she did. "So lets talk."

 

"Sure, what are we talking abo-"

 

"Are you sleeping with my daughter." Debb asked more as a statement than a question.

 

"No, no ma'am." Ashlyn rushed out.

 

Debb looked up from her tea cup, "So you don't want to sleep with my daughter? What, is she not beautiful enough for you."

 

Ashlyn was taken a back by Debb's line of questioning, it almost seemed like no matter what Ashlyn said she'd still be in trouble. She was hoping that Ali would hurry up and come down, but she knew that'd be too easy.

 

"Ali is definitely beautiful,  no doubt about that but there's more to your daughter I like than just sleeping with her."

 

"I'd sure hope you only mean friendship." Ken answered walking into the room.

 

_Aww damn, can this get any worse?_ Ashlyn thought. 

 

Ashlyn nodded, "She's a good friend, really nice, pretty darn funny too if you ask me."

 

"That'd be nice to hear if I didn't see that French magazine before hearing this." Ken said sitting down next to his wife. "I hear you and my children are going to Cabo, for New Years."

 

"That's correct, Ali's friends invited me to come with them."

 

"And you couldn't say no?" Ken asked void of emotions.

 

"It seemed like fun, and I couldn't just ignore their generosity." Ashlyn shrugged.

 

"I bet you couldn't. Make sure you read your contract, I'd hate to have to send Hope over there because you can't follow the rules." Ken stated.

 

"Oh cut it out dad." Kyle said coming down the stairs, "Jeez, it's like you get off on this stuff."

 

"Good morning to you too, Kyle." Debb said.

 

"Besides, mom didn't you tell Ashlyn that Ali isnt here right now?" Kyle looked at his mother, shook his head with a chuckle and turned to Ashlyn."Ali's not here righ now. She left early saying she had to take care of somethings before we left for the vacay."

 

"It must've slipped my mind." Debb smiled.

 

Kyle snorted, "I bet it did. Obviously,  you two wanted to interrogate our poor friend here. This is why I don't brieng my friends over."

 

"Well until Ali comes back, why don't you leave your suitcase here. When she comes back yall can leave." Debb offered.

 

"Okay, sure" Ashlyn stood up and placed her suitcase in the foyer.

Kyle nudged her, "I sure hope you have a lock on that suitcase, or else my parents are going to go through it as if it was their own." Kyle walked outside to Ashlyn's Jeep and tappe the door signaling her to unlock it, Ashlyn obliged. "So until my sister comes back, do you think you could drop me off at my salon? I have someone booked for an appointment and I'd rather do it now than after New Years."

Ashlyn nodded, "No problem".

~~~

They arrived at Kyle's salon and Ashlyn followed him inside.

 

"Just take a seat or read a magazine or something" Kyle said as he set up, "Oh yea and also tell you friends they can come with us on our trip. I wouldn't mind getting to know some of them. And I always say the more the merrier."

 

"Awesome, thanks." Ashlyn pulled out her phone to call Whitney, Tobin, and Kelley. She was so consumed in her phone call that she didn't see or hear the person come into the store.

 

"Audrey! Hey girl, how have you been? I heard you just got back to LA yesterday." Kyle said engulfing her in a hug.

 

"I've been fine, and yea I just came back yesterday" Audrey smiled.

 

Ashlyn looked up not wanting to believe her ears that it was Audrey, "Audrey what are you doing here?"

 

"Oh hey Ash, I didn't know you'd be here." Audrey responded.

 

"I don't care. Why are you here?" Ashlyn repeated, annoyance already dripping from her tone.

 

"Whoa rude much, Ashlyn." Kyle butted in.

 

Audrey patted Kyle's arm, "Don't worry about it Kyle. I obviously came here to get my hair done. Happy now?"

 

Ashlyn scowled, "Kyle I'm gonna go talk a walk, text me when you're done."

 

"Okay." Kyle shrugged.

 

~~~

 

Ashlyn walked down the boulevard angery, she couldn't believe that Audrey was here. She thought that it was a one time thing when she saw her yesterday, but seeing her twice just smelled like bad news. She made her way over to the mall grumbling to herself as she walked.

 

"Hey, you're Ashlyn Harris, correct?" A man in a business suit asked.

 

"Yes, who are you?" Ashlyn replied. She wasn't in the mood to talk to people so this guy was already getting on her last nerve.

 

"I'm Claude Davis, I'm an employer for Malcolm Media. I'm sure you've heard of it." Claude informed. "I've seen you take pictures for Alexandra Krieger and I can't help but want to employ you as well. If that's okay with you."

 

"Sure I don't mind. But I'd actually like to look the contract over before signing." Ashlyn asked, she didn't want to make the same mistake as last time.

 

"No problem at all. We could go over to my office right now if you're not busy." Claude offered. Ashlyn shrugged. "Okay follow me, we have an office around this mall."

 

Ashlyn followed Claude over to the offices and took a seat while he brought out the contract. "Here you are." He said.

 

Ashlyn read it over making sure there was nothing wrong, "I can't quit once I sign?"

 

"Yes, that's correct. You have to work for us for 4 months before we can terminate your contract after you sign or we could just fire you if it's in our best interests." Claude explained. "Also the only rules we have are privacy rules, we ask that you not leak anything to the public without our say so. If everything looks good to you then you can sign it." He handed her over a pen.

 

Ashlyn couldn't lie, once she read over the contract it looked fine. So she took the pen and signed, she handed it back over to him and Claude handed her a copy.

 

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, Ms.Harris. We will contact you with any job offers that arise." Claude shook her hand.

 

Ashlyn nodded and felt her phone vibrate with Kyle's text, she said goodbye and headed back to the salon. She walked inside and saw Audrey chatting with Kyle and it quickly dampened her mood.

 

"Ash, give me a few minutes to clean up and then we can leave." Kyle said as he cleaned up.

 

Audrey took that moment to walk over to Ashlyn, "I heard you signed a new contract with Malcolm Media." she said with a smug look.

 

"How would you know?" Ashlyn said in a clipped tone.

 

"I work for Malcolm Media, and let me guess Claude Davis signed you." Audrey smiled.

 

"What?" Ashlyn asked confused.

 

"Claude is my manager, which means that we'll be working together for a while." Audrey stepped closer to Ashlyn as she spoke.

 

"That's bullshit. You were barely getting any acting jobs when we dated, now all of a sudden you are big enough to work for Malcolm Media?" 

 

"Things happen, especially when you make sure to block them out of your life. You would've known so much happened in the time that passed." Audrey stopped in front of her.

 

"Why can't you leave me alone? What makes you want to come back after all this time? What makes you think that I want you back or even missed you?" Ashlyn said in disgust.

 

"Because," Audrey trailed her hand up Ashlyn's chest and rested it on her cheek, "You hated when we broke up. It broke you."

 

"You broke me" Ashlyn's voice cracked at the end.

 

Audrey leaned up closer to Ashlyn, "I know, but now I'm here to fix you. Don't you want that?" She said on Ashlyn's lips before kissing her. Ashlyn was too stunned to move and after what seemed like eternity, Audrey pulled away. "I told you I'd be seeing you later."

 

Ashlyn watched as she left, and Kyle walked over. 

 

"Okay I'm finished." he said as he dusted off his clothing. "Why do you look like crap, no offense."

 

"I screwed up." Ashlyn answered.


	13. New Years in Cabo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years peeps, hope yall had an incredible day :D

They sat on the private jet; Ali, Alex, Sydney, Megan, and Kyle all sat together, whereas Ashlyn, Whitney, Tobin, and Kelley sat together, Hope walk in between the groups. 

 

Ashlyn had already informed Whitney of what happened, she told her to keep it on the down low so Hope wouldn't find out. Ashlyn did however keep Audrey out of the conversation when she told Whitney about the second contract she signed. Whitney agreed but decided now was a best as any to start talking about both contracts you signed. Whitney laid out both contracts for Ashlyn to see.

 

"Okay, I've read over the contract you signed with the Kriegers, and it's not so as bad as much strict. You have a lot of normal restrictions that I'd expect from a group like them. You already know from experience that you and Ali shouldn't be romantically involved in any way, you can't release any secrets to the press or defame them, when they call upon you for a job you have to take it, and you cannot have two contracts at the same time. But well you already broke that, those are the basic rules that you need to follow." Whitney.

 

"Well shit, I think I just about broke all of these rules." Ashlyn nervously laughed.

 

"It's not funny Ash." Tobin joined in, "You gotta take this stuff seriously."

 

"Tobin has a point. Even though the punishments are mostly public embarrassment, they seem to up the ante everytime you so something. But if you leak anything about the family, they'll sue you, at least that's what the contract says." Kelley shrugged. 

 

"Yea guys I know." Ashlyn said glumly. 

 

Whitney crossed her arms, "Sometimes I wonder if you really do, you can't be making decisions spur of the moment. I get that it was Malcolm Media group but you already had a job, why did need this one?"

 

Ashlyn dragged her hands over her eyes with a sigh, "I don't know Whit. I just heard Malcolm Media and I thought it'd be fine...I wasn't expecting."

 

"Expecting what, Ash?" Whitney prodded.

 

"I wasn't expecting Audrey to be there, she works for them. And apparently the guy I signed with is her manager." Ashlyn admitted. 

 

"Damn Ash, you messed up bad, no two ways about it." Tobin said.

 

At that moment, Hope walked over. "We're gonna land in 20 minutes. Also, Kelley can I talk to you for a second?"

 

Kelley looked around as if saying 'who me?', Whitney nudged Kelley to go on. "Uh yea sure Hope." Kelley followed Hope to a more secluded area of the jet.

 

Ashlyn, Whitney, and Tobin watch them leave before going back to their conversation. 

 

"We can't tell Hope about it." Ashlyn said, "I'm in enough trouble as it is."

 

"Well you never seem to do yourself any favors." Tobin said.

 

"Tobin has a point, you need to try and focus on the job and only the job. I'll read over this contract with Malcolm Media that you have and look for a loophole or something that can get you out. But also, stay away from Ali, I mean it Ash." Whitney decided. 

 

Ashlyn nodded in understanding,  "I hear you loud and clear Whit."

 

"Excuse me passengers,  this is your captain here. We'll be landing in Cabo in 5 minutes,  please take your seats." the captain informed.

 

Once they landed and got to the beach house they would be staying at, Sydney decided that it'd be good to head out to a club and get to know each other while still partying. They entered the club, the music was blasting entirely too loud to hear yourself think and bodies crowded the dance floor. Sydney had already reserved them a table and went off to get drinks. 

 

They all crowded at the table and introduced themselves,  Alex and Tobin quickly took a liking to each other, they spent the time it took for Sydney to come back talking. Ashlyn was even surprised when Hope and Kelley kept talking. She felt Ali wrap her arms around her neck from behind.

 

"Let's go dance. Hope is busy with your friend Kelley and there's no reporters here." Ali said in her ear.

 

"I can't dance, I'm content with watching others." Ashlyn smiled.

 

"Don't be a prude, Ash. Just one dance."

 

Ashlyn pretended to think about before agreeing. Ali dragged her to the dance floor, she squeezed them through body after body until she found enough space for both of them. The space wasn't ideal but it was still enough for Ali to press her butt into Ashlyn's front, she put Ashlyn's hands on her hips and brought Ashlyn closer by placing her hands on Ashlyn's neck. Ashlyn was a little hesitant to dance but once Ali started moving, Ashlyn followed suit.

 

They danced through plenty of songs and consuming alcohol until the DJ came on.

 

"What's up clubbers! We're coming up on the New Years, so grab your dates, significant others, or whatever you want to call them and get ready for the kiss into the new year!"

 

Ali turned around holding Ashlyn's face, "You ready to be my something for tonight?"

 

"Maybe," Ashlyn grinned. 

 

"In 5..4..3..2..1!"

 

Ali pulled Ashlyn lower and kissed her hard.

 

"Happy fucking New Year bitches! Welcome to 2015!! Now let's get drunk!" The DJ shouted.

 

They pulled away from each other and Ashlyn got yanked back. 

 

"Are you fucking stupid or intentionally doing!" Whitney yelled, "I specifically remember telling you to stay away from Ali!"

 

"Shit Whit, calm down. It was just a New Years kiss, right Ali." Ashlyn turned to Ali for backup. 

 

"It's New Years Whitney, everyone knows you kiss on the countdown. It's not rocket science." Ali answered. 

 

"Goddammit Ashlyn. Do you see what I mean, you put yourself in these idiotic situations. You say you want people to take you seriously,  but to be honest I can't even take you seriously." Whitney shouted. 

 

"You can take me serious Whit."

 

"No I fucking can't. Everytime you find a girl, you fall head over heels for them and start messing up. You want my help, then start listening to me and I'm dead serious."

 

"Okay."

 

"What's the big deal, sure my dad is a little pissy about Ashlyn breaking the rules pertaining to me, but it doesn't mean that you should too."

 

"Oh be quiet. Ashlyn is throwing her neck out in the everytime she does something stupid, I don't know if she's doing it for you or because she doesn't think too far ahead. But the least you two could do is be a lot more discrete about hooking up or whatever it is ya'll are doing." Whitney stated.

 

Hope walked over to them, "We need to go. This club was supposed to be off limits because there are a lot of A-listers here but some how the paparazzi found out and they're starting to pile up outside."

 

They nodded and followed Hope over to the rest of their group and got ready to leave. Once they got outside there were nothing but the blinding lights of the paparazzi cameras. Hope kept some of their heads down because some of them were shit faced drunk. She guided them to the car taking them to the hotel.

 

Hope and Kyle were busy trying to get a drunk Sydney and Kelley to their rooms. They rented out a pretty large beach house so the rooms were scattered around the property. Ashlyn went to her assigned room and changed into sleeping clothes. When she turned around to get in bed she saw Ali sitting there. 

 

"Hey, I didn't hear you come in." Ashlyn said sitting down next to her. 

 

"You were in the bathroom." Ali said. "But I was wondering something."

 

"Yea?"

 

"What were you and Whitney really talking about? It seemed more serious than just the punishments my dad makes Hope give you."

 

"Just stuff about my contract, I wanted to understand a few things."

 

"What about Audrey?" Ali asked.

 

"Audrey has nothing to do with it." 

 

"Don't bullshit me Ash, I overheard you and Whitney talking about it on the plane."

 

Ashlyn sighed and fully laid on the bed, "Well then why ask if you already knew."

 

"I wanted to see if you'd lie about it. I know what the contract says, but disregarding that it seems like you want to like me."

 

"Yea but maybe it's better if we don't. I don't know what else your dad has up his sleeve with these punishments,  so I'm gonna listen to Whit." Ashlyn closed her eyes and put her arms behind her head.

 

Ali nodded, "Well goodnight,  I'm gonna head off."

 

"Hey Ali, I said I was going to listen to Whit. And she said the least we could do is do it in private." Ashlyn spoke.

 

"What..."

 

"What I'm saying is,  I like you too." Ashlyn stood up and pulled Ali to the bed, making them both lie down."And since we're in private I'm not afraid to show it." Ashlyn leaned over, kissing Ali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter was a little bad, I tried to type it on my phone at a family bbq :p


	14. Morning Shoot Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, I'm starting this fic back up :)

Ashlyn rolled around plenty in her sleep, a little too violent in Ali's eyes. It was actually rather comical, because it literally woke Ali up because of a flailing limb smacking her dead in the face. It was hard enough that Ashlyn kept rolling around, but Ali sure didn't need limbs smacking in her face like an annoying wake up call.

Ali left the bed after the third hit to the face, which connected wih her eye. She scowled and grumbled a little and after she made sure that she had no bruising on her face, she climbed back in bed. Laying on one of Ashlyn's arms and holding the other one under her own arm. She quickly fell back asleep.

Ashlyn woke up to Ali burrowed in her neck and the brunette's hair on her arms and face. Waking up to Ali was nice. Actually it was more than nice, it was great. In the privacy of their room they could kiss, hug, cuddle, playfully wrestle with each other, or stare at each other for literally minutes on end without having to hide it from anyone. Although it sucked to have to confine their new budding relationship to strict privacy, this seemed like the best they were going to get before things actually got better.

"Hey, you're finally awake sleepyhead." Ashlyn stated as Ali adorably rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"I bet you slept well huh?" Ali said with a little spite. 

"What's that mean?" 

"You swing your arms and move around in your sleep like a drunk man." Ali pointed out. "You hit me right in the moneymaker."

"Oops, what can I say I'm agile and like to keep loose in my sleep." Ashlyn jokingly shrugged and climbed out of bed to avoid Ali's slap.

"You little shit." Ali mumbled as she stretched. "I'm gonna head back to my room and brush my teeth."

Ashlyn followed her to the door, trapping her between it. She leaned down and captured Ali's lips in a sweet kiss. However, it was cut short by the door opening and banging Ali in the back of her head, which in turn broke the kiss and made Ali accidentally bite Ashlyn's bottom lip.

"Jesus christ!" Ashlyn yelped and pulled her face away holding her hands over her mouth in attempt to stop the pain. 

"What the hell?!" Ali shouted, turning around to face the open door.

Hope stepped into the room with a slight frown. "You know, I came here to tell Harris to pack her equipment because we have an unexpected shoot today. But lo and behold I find this mess." 

Ali rolled her eyes and pushed her way past Hope, "Oh shut it. I just came to say good morning"

"And you expect me to believe that's all you did?" Hope crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Hope, that's all I did. We didn't _fuck_ if that's what you're trying to ask." Ali said and started to walk off. "Because if we were, then you would've been able to hear me."

Hope sighed at Ali's crudeness, "Go get ready, I scheduled a last minute shoot for you to start off the new year."

"Yea yea, I hear you." Ali said and left.

Once Ali was gone, Hope turned back to Ashlyn. "Cut it out."

"Cut what out?" Ashlyn said with her now busted lip.

"Whaever you and Alexandra are doing. Stop it. I shouldn't have to keep telling you this." Hope pointed out. "Grab your stuff, we have to be there in two hours. Meet us downstairs in 30 minutes to eat and then we'll leave." 

Ashlyn didn't get another word in because Hope walked out and left. Ashlyn rolled her eyes and got ready for the day. When she finished, she grabbed her equipment bag and headed down to the breakfast table.

"Hey Ash" Kyle called through the bagel he was chewing.

"Gross dude," Tobin laughed while Alex shied away.

"You have work today?" Whitney asked surprised. 

"Apparently, Madam Bitch Face informed me of it today." Ashlyn replied which garnered plenty chuckles and laughs from around the table.

"I knew I liked you." Pinoe said through laughter and being red in the face. "If Ali won't tap that then I-"

"You'll what?" Ali said in a playful challenging tone as she walked in. She discreetly patted Ashlyn's ass before sitting down and grabbing her brother's coffee. Ashlyn jumped a little but sat down like nothing happened. 

"Nothing." Pinoe laughed.

"Watch out Pinoe, Ali is possessive." Syd added. "Kitty got claws." Ali made pseudo cat swipes with her hands to match Syd's comment. 

"Yea and I have a nail clipper." 

"Har har Pinoe." Ali frowned but turned her attention to Ashlyn. "Do you know what we're doing?"

"Nope" Ashlyn popped a grape into her with a shrug. "We'll find out soon enough because we only have a few minutes before that dictator comes down."

"She can't be that bad, Ash." Kelley said from across the table.

"The worst Kel. She's all business and into everyone's business, and trying to shape it into what she wants. It's annoying." Ashlyn answered.

"I don't that's -"

"No need to defend me Kelley." Hope said as she walked into the room and bopped Ashlyn across the head with a newspaper. "I'm in your business so you can do your job. You know the one we hired you for?" Ashlyn rubbed her head grumbling. "Now grab your stuff, we're leaving."

Ali finished off her coffee and fruits and followed hope out. Ashlyn downed her coffee and shoved a donut in her mouth and quickly grabbed her equipment bags. 

"See yah, Ash" Tobin called out.

Ashlyn said something incredibly incoherent and left.

The car ride to the photo shoot was relatively quiet. Ali spent the entire ride on social media or texting her friends. She'd occasionally say something to Hope or Ashlyn but it didn't happen much. Hope seemed rather content just looking out the window. Ashlyn sat there munching on her donut, and once that was gone, she fell asleep rather quickly. 

Ashlyn woke up to Ali pinching her to say that they reached the shoot. She grabbed her equipment and met the director in charge, which happened to be an extremely tanned woman who looked to be in her late 30s. 

"Hello you must be Ashlyn." Lennie said, "I'm Lennie, the director of this shoot."

"Nice to meet you. But what exactly is this shoot for?"

"H&M want to do a release of some of their swimsuit lines, and I saw that Alexandra was in Cabo and I had to jump on the chance. Surely you understand?" Lennie explained.

"Yea it's no problem, just wondering." Ashlyn replied. "I'll go set up, if that's okay."

"Yea yea, don't let me stop you. We marked off an area for you to set up at." Lennie pointed out the area. 

Ashlyn nodded and went about setting up. She noticed her phone vibrating and checked it. There were messages and pictures from Ali. Apparently when Ashlyn had fell asleep, Ali took it upon herself to take pictures of her with all kinds of editing done on them and captions, but the end result was hilarious. Ali also left a message for Ashlyn to meet her in her changing trailer. That put a huge smile on her face, she finished setting up the last of the equipment and stood, dusting off some of the sand from her rolled up jeans. 

"You know your ass still looks great in those jeans." A familiar voice said behind Ashlyn. 

Ashlyn knew exactly who the voice belonged to, so she wasn't too surprised to see Audrey when she turned around. She didn't however expect her to be in Cabo, at all. "Why are you in Cabo? And what are you doing _here_?"

"It's great to see you again too. Besides, if you can't already tell, I'm here for a shoot." Audrey replied.

Ashlyn's face scrunched up in disbelief, "You? At Ali Krieger's phoot? Nah I doubt it."

"You shouldn't sound so surprised, Ash. You should know that Malcolm Media can get their clients any kind of shoot, and if you don't know that them I suggest you learn. Since hmn I don't know you work for them." Audrey pointed out snarkily.

"Yea whatever." Ashlyn stuffed her hands in her pockets and turned to leave in the direction of Ali's changing trailer. "Don't try anything today, and I mean it. I'm here to take pictures and nothing else."

"But shacking it up with one of the most well known models in the modeling world is also just part of the job, huh?" Audrey quipped.

"It's none of your business." Ashlyn threw over her shoulder as she walked off. 

"Sure it isn't Ash." Audrey said coming up from behind her. "But I can show you how to fuck around right."

"Stop."

"Or maybe you're just fucking around because she'd jump start your career huh? I bet the woman has heaps of money, she could literally buy you your career, no more kiddie ads. Am I right?" Audrey said smugly.

Ashlyn spun around and stalked closer to Audrey until she was in her face. "You just don't know how to stop talking do you? What I do isn't your business. I don't owe you explanations, I don't owe you anything. So stay out of it." Ashlyn seethed. There was no way in hell that she would let Audrey talk down on her. Not after everything she did in the past. Ashlyn was tired of being her stepping stool.

"I liked you better when you did what I told you to do." Audrey scoffed. "But this Ashlyn with a backbone is pretty sexy too. Just remember to keep your eyes on your girl and not me, since I know how much you loved certain parts of my body, and I know Ali wouldn't be too happy to see you drooling over me." Audrey smirked as she walked closer to Ashlyn. She wrapped her hand in the bottom of Ashlyn's polo shirt and jerked her towards her. "Can't wait to see those pictures, Ash." Audrey kissed Ashlyn's cheek before leaving her stunned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news: I've written about two more chapters wrotten for this story  
> Bad news: I'm trying to get the creative juices for this story flowing  
> Other news: I have a way different (but sort of similar) story already in the works.  
> I don't know what to do :l


	15. Morning Shoot Surprise pt.2

Ashlyn entered Ali's trailer and plopped down on one of the seats with a long groan. 

"Hey Ash." Ali said through closed eyes and without turning whole her make up was being completed. She could tall something was wrong but didn't outright say it. She wasn't sure why but she just didn't. 

"Hey, yall almost done?" Ashlyn asked. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but it's gonna be a long day."

"Yup just finished." The make up artist said with a smile; admiring his work. Once he cleaned up all his supplies, he excused himself and exited the trailer.

"After the shoot, what do you say me and you go out for stroll on the beach? I think it'd-"

"Audrey's here." Ashlyn blurted out. "And apparently she's doing this shoot with you."

Ali shrugged, "I don't care. I still want my stroll on the beach."

"But she's gonna cause trouble, I know her. She'll tell Hope that I was an idiot and signed that stupid contract with Malcolm Media, and then I'll get in trouble with your dad. And who knows what else that man has up his sleeve?" Ashlyn buried her gave into her hands, staff taking over just at the thought of the punishments. 

"I doubt she's silly enough to do something stupid around me." Ali pointed out. "I'm very well-known and not to mention that I have many connections. If she's does anything, I could have her entire career reduced to nothing with a phone call."

Ashlyn still had a look of worry on her face. She didn't know or want to know what kind of punishment Hope would have to impose on her. She didn't mind being a jokester among her friends, she did however mind millions of people seeing her in embarrassing situations. This meant that she needed Audrey to keep her mouth shut. It also meant that Ashlyn would have to try and not get Audrey angry, because an angry Audrey was a damn spiteful Audrey. 

"Well I have to get dressed" Ali said holding up various swimsuits for emphasis. "So you have to go."

"Just a peek. I'll see you in them anyways." Ashlyn chuckled while leaving. 

"But where's the fun in that?" Ali smirked and closed the trailer door. 

~~~~

To say Ali was hot in the H&M two-piece swimsuit was an understatement; she was drop dead gorgeous. The shoot hadn't started yet because they were waiting on Ali to come but once she did, Ashlyn snuck a few pictures for her own "personal" reasons. She of course saw Audrey come out as well, but she didn't hold a candle to Ali's beauty at the moment. There were other girls at the shoot as well, but just for fillers in the photo shoot.

Since the setting of the shoot was takes place on the beach, they did several of different placements for each section of the shoot. Some were by the water, some on small cliff rocks, in the sand, and then finally in the water. When they go to the ocean portion of the shoot, the sun was shining just right at that moment, it reflected across the clear blue ocean water and set light reflections all over Ali's wet body. If Ashlyn had never seen an angel before, she has now. She quickly rolled up her khaki phants mid calf and wadded into the water to get different angles of Ali. She knew she also had to include some with Audrey and took them with the same level of expertise. She may have not liked Audrey but, film and photos were her passion. She wasn't going to let some vindictive sea witch jeopardize her quality of work.

"Okay great work people!" Lennie called out. "Alexandra and Audrey, I want you two to get together so Ashlyn can take shots with yall together. And after that separate ones and we'll wrap it up for the day." Both women nodded and walked to a different area for a change of scenery and to change into different swimsuits, as they had throughout the shoot.

Ashlyn was dreading those words from Lennie's mouth, but knew she had to be professional. Whatever problems her and Audrey had would have to fly out the window so she could work. She wanted to be seen as a professional and that's exactly what she was going to show them. Ashlyn headed over to the pair of women with two kinds of cameras and the lighting crew behind her.

"Okay ladies, look natural. Act as if I'm not here and this is a normal beach day for and go with the flow." Ashlyn encouraged as the men set up their lighting equipment.

"I usually come to the beach with someone, how am I going to act natural?" Audrey teased.

"Ali is your someone today." Ashlyn answered. "When the shot is just for you, imagine someone is there with you." Ali snickered lightly while Audrey sported a slight frown. "Okay ladies, go for it."

It was a little bit surprising to Ashlyn how well Ali and Audrey acted together for the shoot. Considering how Audrey seemed to dislike Ali, or was possibly just jealous of her. Ashlyn tacked it down to Audrey acting professional which only boosted her own resolve to do the same. 

When it was time for them to take separate pictures, Ashlyn decided to start with Audrey. Ashlyn guided her over to the sand, since Audrey was lightly tanned, the sand would complement her extremely well. She had her do different poses on in the sand. Throughout the entire shoot, Audrey made sexual, obscene, and overall unprofessional comments towards her. Ashlyn wasn't sure if Audrey was trying to get her flustered, uncomfortable, or pursuade her to kick sand in her eyes. Once she got all the material she thought was sufficient, Ashlyn hung her camera around her neck and motioned for the lighting crew to move over to the cliff rocks. 

"Alright Audrey, you're all done." Ashlyn said, trying to be as polite as she could, when all she wanted to do was give her the good ol' fashioned middle finger.

"You sure? This place looks pretty secluded to me, we could always burn some time before you have to take Ali's pictures." Audrey purred while running a hand down Ashlyn's bicep. Her eyes widened in surprise and then washed over with pure lust as her hand trailed further down, "You've been in the gym haven't you?"

Ashlyn shuddered at Audrey's touch but as her hand trailed lower, Ashlyn stopped her. "Stop, go back to your trailer, get changed, and go home."

"You should be a lot nicer to me, Ashlyn." Audrey warned.

"And why the hell should I?"

"Because I know you still have feelings for me despite trying to deny it." Audrey smiled and walked closer to Ashlyn, "And you should also know that if you piss me off, I can end you, remember that."

Audrey tried to reach at her again but Ashlyn was quick to dodge it and walk away. Audrey frowned as she watched her frame get farther and farther away, however her frown quickly turned into a smirk when she realized why Ashlyn left so abruptly. Audrey made her way back to her trailer with an even bigger smirk.

Ashlyn went over to where Ali was chatting it up with Lennie. She politely made her presence known and let Ali know she was ready for her. Once Ali wrapped up their conversation, she followed Ashlyn over to the water. Ali stopped right on the banks with her arms crossed and a playful smile.

"We're going in the water again? I would've thought you had all the solo ocean pics you needed from earlier." Ali said with a raised eyebrow, hinting that Ashlyn wasn't so subtle in taking some of her "personal" photos.

Ashlyn ducked her head in slight embarrassment and just shook her head. "I need a huge collection so Lennie can choose from it." She finished lamely but nonetheless amusing. 

"Whatever you say, you're the one with the camera." Ali winked and went about doing different motions and poses for Ashlyn to take. Ashlyn couldn't deny it, Ali was an amazing model. Her motions were fluid, lifelike, and not forced, like some of the things she saw in her lifetime as a photographer. Her favorite had to be Ali splashing water up into the air, letting it fall down around her with her arms stretch up high and donning a huge smile, eyes closed, mid laughter, and her head slightly bent down. 

"Last place is the cliff rocks, I think those would be great as a solo shoot for you." Ashlyn stated as they walked together over to the next setting. "You'd just have to sit or lean on any rock, and then stare off for a great picture. Pretty easy huh?"

Ali hoisted herself up on one of the taller rocks and smiled down at Ashlyn with her arms outstretched towards her. Ashlyn loved the moment and captured it with her camera, she would've loved to pull herself up there with her, but decided not to. 

Ali went through the normal process of picking different poses and different facial features. They spent a 30 minutes finishing up the cliff rock shoot when Ashlyn called it a day. Ashlyn packed up all her equipment and dumped them into the car they were using. She thanked every crew member before Hope stopped her.

"You did good day, Harris, actually surprised me. I guess you're more of the professional than I thought." Hope admitted. 

Ash nodded as they walked, "I know what to do when it comes to my job." Ashlyn actually mentally wiped away sweat. It was almost hilarious how she was banking on Audrey not to say anything to Hope, Ali, to anyone.

Hope and Ashlyn both gave each other a funny look before they started laughing. 

"Not yet Harris but you're getting there." Hope patted her back and stopped in front of Ali's trailer. "Go get her, we're leaving and I need to make a phone call."

Ashlyn entered Ali's trailer as she was collecting her bag. "Hey um, Hope said it's time to go." She said while hiking her thumb out, pointing. 

Ali nodded and shouldered her bag. She pulled Ashlyn from the trailer and led them back out to the cliff rocks. She hoisted herself up and recreated the scene of her reaching down to Ashlyn. 

Ashlyn was confused at first but quickly caught on. She joined hands with Ali and lifted herself up as well. "Hope is gonna be mad if we don't hurry up. You know she lives and breathes by her schedule."

"I don't care. I know I said I wanted a beach stroll, but I think this just one up'd it." Ali said while watching the sunset in front of them. The view from the cliff rocks were perfect.

"It is pretty nice." Ashlyn agreed. She felt Ali lay her head on her shoulder, which caused a small smile to appear on her face. She knew her and Ali agreed to try whatever it was they were, although they didn't exactly discuss much, other than the fact they'd confine it to their privacy. But in this moment, Ashlyn was content; she didn't need clarification right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The drama is cooking, I promise ;)


	16. The Zoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for such a long wait, I had the worst wifi nightmare ever.

Today was one of the few days of vacation that the group of friends had left. Whitney and Pinoe decided that it'd be a great idea to go out for the day without getting drunk or going to clubs; just a normal day out. Everyone agreed to that, but were still debating what exactly they were going to do for the day. Tobin, Kelley, Kyle, and Ashlyn were all for surfing, Alex, Ali, Whit, and Syd wanted to go sightseeing and shopping, whereas Pinoe legitimately wanted to go to the zoo.

Hope of course wasn't too thrilled about their plans because she knew it was way to public. Once people saw the celebrity group they'd gather and disturb for pictures and autographs. The whole idea spelled disaster, she just hoped it wouldn't be all bad. She also didn't bring any security personnel with her but knew she would have to start making some phone calls before they finalized their plans. 

"Who the hell wants to go surfing on our last few days of vacay left, when you can do that in Cali." Syd pointed out with a frown.

"It's Mexican surfing, who doesn't want to do it?" Tobin countered.

"Put a Sombrero on and surf in California, problem solved." Ali butted in. "We should go sight seeing."

"And burn in the sun while walking for hours? Uh no thanks." Kelley shook her head.

"Like belly flopping off your board and drinking gallons of saltwater is fun." Alex argued.

"And staring at ancient sites are as well?" Ashlyn said sarcastically. 

"Ooo burn" Kyle laughed which earned him and Ashlyn a hit from Ali.

"Ugh, you guys are impossible." Pinoe groaned, "Let's just look at animals and then split off and do whatever you want."

"I agree. Since we all can agree on what to do as a group, let's split." Whit agreed. 

"No. No splitting up." Hope interrupted. "If yall are doing something today, everyone better agree. Or else you all are staying here with each other's company for enjoyment. So figure it out."

The entire group groaned then went back into arguing with other other. Hope laughed and shook her head before standing to leave. A hand on her wrist stopped her, she looked up and saw it belonged to Kelley.

"Hope, what do you think we should do today?" Kelley asked.

"Uhm.." Hope started and glanced down at Kelley's as she was reduced to a mumbling mess. She cleared her throat and tried again. "I uh, don't really.....It doesn't really matter to me. Pick what you'll enjoy." 

"You see, this is why I like Hope. She's simple, the rest of yall are damn complicated."

Hope nodded and mumbled somthing before leaving. The group argued again about what to do for the rest of the day until Hope came back with a few burly looking men.

"Yall figured out what to do?" Hope asked. She could feel animosity in the room and almost doubled over laughing at the fact that they were this angry over deciding what to for the rest of the day. The group was insanely comical to her. 

"Yup." Kyle answered.

~~~~

The van containing the group and another van; containing the security pack, pulled into the Cabo zoo. Pinoe was about the only one that was excited for it, however Ali, Syd, and Alex soon jumped on as well when they heard the possibility of petting cute animals. 

"Okay make sure that if you split off from the group, you jmhave a security guard. I don't want any scandals or any kind of foolishness here. Especially you Harris, you seem to have a knack for these things." Hope informed before exiting the car.

The group split into three smaller groups; group one contained: Tobin, Alex, and Whitney, group two: Pinoe, Syd, and Kelley, and group three: Ali, Ashlyn, and Kyle. Hope hired four security guards, so that each group could have one, plus herself. The groups split off to the many different zoo attractions. 

"This. Is. Lame." Ashlyn groaned, dragging her feet as she followed Ali and Kyle. 

"Maybe there's some sharks here or something, I'd bet you'd like that." Kyle stated over his shoulder.

"How do you know I like sharks?" Ashlyn said with a raised eyebrow. 

"Your pants hang low enough for me to tell." Kyle giggled. Ali turned back to look as well and chuckled a little herself. Ashlyn frowned and kept walking.

"Let's go see the damn sharks." She mumbled and stalked away. 

Ashlyn, Ali, and Kyle went to all kinds of attractions around the zoo. And to tell the truth, Ashlyn was having a darn good time. They posed with animals for silly pictures and even with each other. They ate all kinds of foods that were sold, Kyle actually ate the most, claiming that ot was 'too damn good to pass up'. Despite the fact that the zoo was packed today because it was a weekend, surprisingly no one noticed them yet. Maybe it was because if the sunglasses and snap backs but they were never bothered.

Halfway through listening to one of the zookeepers talk about a specific kind of shark, Kyle excused himself to the restroom. The security guard told them to stay at the exhibit while he stayed with Kyle until he finished. The zookeeper finished his talk and left them to watch the marine animals.

"Hey you want to ditch Kyle?" Ali whispered.

"Nope, I'm trying not to get in trouble today. Besides, I don't know how many more billboards of me your dad has up his sleeve." Ashlyn declined. 

"Boring." Ali said and walked out of the shark exhibit. 

"What the?" Ashlyn quickly ran out after her. "Ali you just can't leave like that, Hope will have my ass for this."

Ali continued walking and ignoring her. She walked to the baby lion section and cut into the line, which garnered some unwanted attention. Ashlyn followed her into the line as well and earned nore unwanted attention.

"Ali. Ali wait!" Ashlyn grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Jeez Ali what are you doing?"

"I just wanted to see the baby lions." Ali shrugged. 

"Hey Ali, are you and your girlfriend having problems!?" A man yelled followed by a bright flash from the camera. 

"Aww shit, we've been spotted." Ashlyn muttered to herself. "We have to go."

The yell from the first paparazzi caught the attention of other paps and from a few civilians that wanted a picture and autograph with the celebrity. 

Kyle ran over as soon as he saw the gathering crowd of people. The person trailing behind him made Ashlyn's stomach churn.

"Guys what the hell is happening?" Kyle asked surprised. 

"Ali ran off and people saw her, I guess paparazzi had an inside tip that we'd be here today." Ashlyn sighed. "Hope is gonna have my ass for this."

"They were chasing Audrey as well, I saw her while looking for you two." Kyle explained. 

"And you couldn't leave her." Ashlyn muttered. 

"I'm sure you would've looked for me, after all you work for me." Audrey said with a wicked smirk that caused everyone to whip their head around. 

"You what?! I thought you two didn't even know each other!" Kyle asked with wide eyes.

"Oh she didn't tell you? Me and Ash dated for a long time, I was actually one of her first photo shoots when she was still up and coming." Audrey explained. 

Ali already knew that Ashlyn signed with Malcolm Media, so she doesn't care to hear it. However she didn't know that Audrey was Ashlyn's first photo shoots. Everyone knows in a photographer's mind that's like their beginning muse. Why Ashlyn didn't tell her this, she didn't know, but her silence on the subject sure said a lot.

"Can we talk about this elsewhere? You know, where there isn't a camera being shoved in our faces." Ashlyn suggested and swatted at a paparazzo. 

Ali started walking away from the group. Ashlyn couldn't gauge her reaction but she could see that Ali wasn't the least bit happy. Kyle gave Ashlyn a hard look before following after his sister. Ashlyn grabbed a smirking Audrey to where both siblings were headed. They couldn't find a quiet place with all the chasing the paparazzi were doing. It wasn't until Hope and some security guards found them and led all four of them back to the van where the others were. Ashlyn was about to explain what happened but Hope gave her a look that said "shut your trap". 

They arrived back at the house and Hope sat them in the living room. She leaned on the fireplace with a pretty intimidating bitch face.

"What happened? Because I specifically remember telling all of you to stay WITH the security guard. So what part of that didn't you understand." Hope seethed.

"Well, they ditched me." Kyle pointed to his sister and Ashlyn. "And while I was looking for them, I saw Audrey getting chased by paps as well."

Hope turned to Ali and Ash, "Start explaining and quick."

"I just wanted to see the baby lions." Ali shrugged.

"Uh no, you walked off and I chased you because I didn't want to get in trouble if you got lost." Ashlyn corrected. "But if you really want to blame someone, blame that security gaurd. It took him how long to find us?"

Hope face palmed and dragged it thriugh her hair. "You guys just like fucking with me."

"Gross Hope." Ali snickered.

Hope rolled her eyes, "Whatever appears in the magazines, Spanish or English; stays. Audrey call your manager and tell him to get you. Ashlyn you're walking on thin ice."

With that, Hope left the living room. Kyle turned to Audrey and Ashlyn.

"Okay spill, what the hell went on at the zoo?"

"Let's take it to my room, I don't need Hope knowing. I'm in enough trouble as is." Ashlyn suggested.

They all nodded and followed Ashlyn up to her room, taking seats on the bed or chairs.

"Okay, this is what happened."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone think they have a clue of what Audrey's plan might be? :o


	17. Colorado with the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting back into the groove of updating this fic, so updates are coming! :D

Ashlyn explained everything that occurred at the zoo, Ali gave her the stink eye quite a few times but Ashlyn couldn't guess why. She also explained how she ended up working for Malcolm Media, thus being Audrey's photographer. 

"Oh my goodness, you" Kyle pointed to Ashlyn, "are an idiot. And you-" he turned to Audrey, "Are a vindictive woman."

"Hey, I didn't do anything. She signed that contact by herself without my persuasion." Audrey argued.

"But you knew, you told Claude Davis to find me and get me to sign." Ashlyn pointed out. 

"Okay sure, but your first contract told you not to sign another contract with anyone, but you did." Audrey replied. 

"I didn't know!"

"And who's fault is that." Audrey quipped with her hands on her waist. 

"No one forced you to sign, Ashlyn." Ali stood abruptly. "Stop blaming all the wrong people." She walked out of Ashlyn's room slamming the door behind her. Audrey had a clear smirk on her face as she watched Ali storm out. Kyle gave her a look but she just shrugged in response. 

"Fuck." Ashlyn scrambled up and followed her. 

Ashlyn caught up to Ali relatively quickly and pulled her into Ali's room. She sat her on her bed and stayed standing.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Ashlyn asked. 

"Yea there is." Ali stood. "What's going on with you and Audrey? And don't tell me nothing because no photographer just uses their girlfriend for their first ever professional shoot and then say nothing is going on between them."

Ashlyn sighed and scratched the back of her neck, "Look, me and Audrey had something in the past. We dated when I moved over to California. She was a good person back then, but she was trying to be model and actress, she became different. She wanted me to drop everything for her, I moved in with her at one point and everything went to hell. Yes, she was my first shoot but it was only because I loved her, or at least I thought I did. I'm only being nice to her because I'm afraid she'll tell Hope about me breaking the rules on the contract."

"So why did you sign with another company, you knew you weren't supposed to. And now I'm supposed believe that you also didn't know that Audrey worked there." Ali frowned.

"I really didn't. I'll be honest, I didn't read any of the contract Hope gave me. I made a huge mistake by signing with them but I know a way on how to get out of it or atleast plans on how to get out." Ashlyn said with a half smile.

"And what's that?" Ali crossed her arms with an unconvinced look.

"I can't tell you because if your angry at me, you might spill my plans." Ashlyn crossed the space between them and laid her hands on Ali's sides. "Are you still mad at me because you have one hell of a stink eye."

Ali snorted but erupted in a smile, "You're something else Ashlyn Harris." She wrapped her arms around her neck, leaning up on her toes to join their lips. Ali lightly pushed her back by her chest and landed a light punch to her side. "If I catch you and Audrey doing anything, I'll cut off your imaginary balls." 

"Jeez woman, I don't understand why I put up with you." Ashlyn pecked her lips once more and led her out of the room. "You know we have to start packing, right."

"Yea, I'm just wondering why Hope hasn't thrown her out yet." Ali laughed. 

~~~~

Three weeks passed since their Cabo vacation, they were already back in California but Ali only got to spend a week in Cali before she had to jet of to England for some interviews and appearances. Since they were mainly just interviews, Ashlyn wasn't needed to come with. Ken had seen the Spanish magazine that claimed her and Ali broke up at the zoo, he didn't say or do anything at first but Ashlyn soon figured out that he was leading her into a false sense of security. Because when she went to the store to buy something, some overly clumsy individual managed to spill half of the entire juice section onto her and when she went to drive home to get cleaned up, it was suspiciously towed.

As of right now, Ashlyn was at her and Whitney's shared condo packing her bags. She had been hoping that this day wouldn't come but she knew it would. Whitney had been laughing the entire day about it.

"Ash, you all packed for your photo shoot with Audrey today?" Whitney asked behind a snort.

"Sadly, yes." Ashlyn groaned. "I don't want to go Whit."

"You have to, I looked over the contract you have with Malcolm Media and you have to do this. But if everything goes to plan you'll be out of that contract before you know it." Whitney reminded. 

"I know I know, but if only we could do this without being in contact with Audrey." Ashlyn replied and slung her two carry on bags over her shoulders. 

"Remember if she tries to sleep with you, what do you do?" Kelley asked, sticking her head up from the couch.

"Bring out the pepper spray and say 'Begone foul demon!'" Ashlyn laughed.

"Good you remembered." Kelley snickered. 

"But on a more serious note, be on your guard. Audrey's the sneaky type, I recall that much from when yall dated." Whitney warned.

"I hear you Whit. I'm all packed so we can head over to the airport now. Let's get er' done."

"Bye Ash!" Tobin yelled from the living.

"Don't let her touch your cooch, Ash, make her work for it." Kelley joked, knowing that Ashlyn will be disgusted by her comment. 

"Eww you nasty fuck." Ashlyn playfully swatted at her before leaving with Whitney.

~~~~

Whitney dropped Ashlyn off at the airport. Ashlyn already had her plane tickets and everything ready when she entered the boarding line to get on her flight to Colorado. Once her flight landed, Audrey and Claude were supposed to be here to pick her up. Ashlyn also took great care to cover up for two reasons, it was painfully cold, and she didn't want any magazines taking pictures of her and publishing it in magazines, ultimately pouring her in an awkward position with Hope finding out how much she screwed up. 

Ashlyn took her baggage when the plane landed and made her way outside to look for Audrey. She found her leaning on a rather expensive car, she wore a thick designer jacket, skinny jeans with mid calf length boots, and sunglasses perched on her head. Ashlyn couldn't deny the fact that Audrey looked good, Audrey knew her ins and outs, but they're was no way she'd screw things up with Ali by falling for Audrey's tactics.

Ashlyn gave Audrey a mumbled hello before trying to slip into the car. Audrey stopped her with a hand to her chest and dropped the car keys into her hand.

"You drive, I'll tell you where to go." Audrey smiled and entered the passenger side.

Ashlyn raised an eyebrow but took the keys and drove. She followed Audrey's instructions and came up to a nice hotel. 

"My bags are in the trunk." Audrey smiled and stepped out of the car and towards the hotel.

"I'm your photographer, not your bitch." Ashlyn said and shut off the car.

"You will be if I post pictures of us with vindictive captions all over my social media outlets."

Ashlyn grumbled and grabbed Audrey's bags. She let one hit the pavement and the other on the front door. By the time she made it into the hotel, Audrey was already leading her to their room. Once Ashlyn dropped the bags into their room, she frowned when she saw the one bed.

"I'm not sharing a bed with you."

"Then sleep on the couch, or you could sleep in bed with me and let the good ol' times happen." Audrey smirked while placing both hands on Ashlyn's shoulders.

Ashlyn raised an eyebrow because she couldn't believe how ridiculous Audrey was behaving. She took Audrey by the wrists and removed her hands.

"I'll take the couch." Ashlyn replied and turned away.

Audrey frowned but quickly regained her composure. "Suit yourself, I'm ordering room service for us and don't bother saying no, I remember your favorite food in cold places." Audrey stated before going into the bedroom. 

Ashlyn groaned and slouched into the couch. She thought about calling Ali and seeing how she was doing but the fact that Ali was with Hope stopped her. Ashlyn knew that the whole Audrey was her fault, but she was definitely going to fix things on this trip, or at least this would be the beginning of her making things right again. But in the mean time, Ashlyn settled for watching random crime shows on TV. 

A few minutes later and room service knocked on the door. Ashlyn didn't feel like waiting for Audrey and even though they weren't on the best of terms, Ashlyn was damn hungry so she opened the door anyways.

Audrey came into the little hotel room kitchen and tiny dinning table when Ashlyn had already polished off half of her dinner.

"My manager said that the shoot will happen early in the morning." Audrey informed as she sat to begin eating. 

"Cool." Ashlyn nodded.

They ate the rest of their dinner in silence with the occasional chuckle from looking at social media. After they finished dinner they allowed each other to take separate showers before bed. Audrey had tried to change right out in the open but Ashlyn thwarted her efforts by closing herself into the bathroom and only leaving once she showered and changed in the bathroom. Ashlyn didn't bother saying goodnight, she went straight to the couch and was surprised to see the extra blanket and pillows already laid out on the couch. Ashlyn almost smiled at the sentiment that would've warranted a thank you, but decided on going straight to sleep.


	18. Friendship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I've been battling a sore throat and catching up on everyone's wonderful stories. Enjoy as always :)

Ashlyn could feel Ali's lips and weight on her own. She relished in her touch even though they weren't officially sonething with a label. They had on more than one occasion had their heavy make out sessions with extra groping like high school teenagers after prom. But when it came to labeling what they were, that talk just never happened. Ashlyn felt Ali's name slip from her lips before the kiss turned deeper. She felt hands on her body, roaming and touching as her own hands felt the need to do so as well. Once she heard a moan escape Ali's mouth, Ashlyn's eyes flew open and realized that her nighttime dream was actually a morning nightmare and it wasn't even Ali.

"Audrey, what the hell!" Ashlyn practically shrieked as she pushed Audrey far off of her and scooted to the arm of the couch while wiping her lips.

Audrey just laughed on the other arm of the couch, "I tried waking you up but apparently I forgot you sleep like a brick.You kept mumbling Ali's name in your sleep, so I took it upon myself to wake you up like old times."

Ashlyn gave her a hard frown before standing up, "You should keep the old times to yourself."

"And you should hurry up, Claude is coming in half an hour. I already ordered breakfast so eat and get your stuff ready." Audrey pointed out smartly.

"Yea yea" Ashlyn said before entering the bathroom with her toothbrush in hand.

She finished in the bathroom and came out with a new set of clothing. She polished off her breakfast and organized her equipment before Claude came over. Once he did, a driver took them to the location of a very expensive looking ski resort. The owners closed the lodge for the day so they could actually complete the shoot without any problems with fans. They showed them where they could place the shoot before going over some specifics with Claude.

One of owners, which Ashlyn later learned his name was Bradley, continuously stared at Audrey like she was a piece of meat and it irked her. Even if they weren't dating, the man should give her a certain amount of respect. Claude broke her out of her thoughts when he told her and Audrey to head over to the dressing room. Ashlyn followed Audrey to the changing room but bumped right into her before they entered.

"Did you forget how to walk?" Ashlyn said while rubbing her nose.

"Nooo, but as much as I know you want to follow me inside, you need to stay out here." Audrey said with a pointed finger.

"I'd prefer to stay out here anyways." Ashlyn scoffed before walking away from the changing room to set up. The first shoot was going to be outside on the ski lodge's large back patio. The snow definitely came down hard even though it stopped by the time Ashlyn had landed, but nonetheless there were mounds of snow everywhere which was to be expected seeing as how it's a ski resort. However, most of the photo shoot crew were already clearing out the extra snow for a better placement of the shoot. 

When the crew finally finished snow shoveling, Ashlyn and some other crew members were able to set up the cameras and lighting equipment. Some workers from the ski lodge brought out snowboards, skiing equipment, and other snow gear on an equipment rack. Audrey exited the ski lodge in very expensive looking clothing that were typical of a rich girl learning to ski. The entire shoot struck Ashlyn as funny because Audrey didn't know anything about skiing, and seeing how this shoot was supposed to gain attention for this well known skiing resort, Ashlyn was expecting to see a few laughable wipeouts.

"You have something you want to say?" Audrey asked while zipping up her snow jacket.

"I'm just trying to imagine you on that-" Ashlyn pointed to the snowboard and skis, "Without face planting and wiping out in the snow."

"Real mature. I won't wipeout because I practiced before hand." Audrey said with a bit of attitude before brushing past Ashlyn. 

Ashlyn shrugged off Audrey's response and went forward with her job. As the shoot progressed, Ashlyn definitely saw how much of a professional Audrey had become, there was no inappropriate jokes or flirting from Audrey that she usually did. Even without Audrey's knowledge of winter activities, she looked pretty good out there on the boards and skis. Audrey talked with everyone, even the crew members, she even accepted criticism when she didn't have the correct stance on the skis. Even when one of the owners; Bradley continuously kept hitting on her, Audrey discretely and politely told him off. This was definitely an Audrey that Ashlyn enjoyed seeing and interacting with. It was the Audrey she fell in love with.

By the end of the shoot, a very cold and exhausted Ashlyn began loading up her equipment in their specified places and then into the trunk of the car. She finished loading the equipment before heading back over to crew to thank them all. Everyone in the crew went through rounds of thanking each other and hugs. The ski resort owners loved the final pictures and the mini video that was going to be used as a tv commercial, so the shoot was overall a job well done. 

This shoot wasn't scheduled to release until the next month, so it was Ashlyn's and the producer's responsibility to make sure that nothing leaks to the public. However, Ashlyn's plan of getting out of Malcolm Media was to leak as many shoots she could, under much discretion of course. She needed Audrey and her manager to think she did it but have no actual proof of her doing so, but would much rather fire her than risk keeping her and having more leaks. If the plan works, then Ashlyn wouldn't have to worry about breaking her contract with the Krieger's and she'd be done with Audrey and whatever trouble followed her. But she also knew that she had to at least work for Malcolm Media for four months so they could fire her without taking her to court.

"Hey Ash." Audrey said from behind her. 

"Yea, whats up." Ashlyn said while leaning on the car. 

"I was wondering if you'd like to come out with me and get something to eat?" Audrey asked.

"Um Audrey, I don't think that's a good a idea." Ashlyn pointed out.

"I'm not trying anything. I just want a calm evening with you, that's not too much to ask, right?" Audrey clarified. 

Ashlyn raised an eyebrow, she wasn't sure if Audrey had something planned or not but she couldn't deny the fact that she was hungry. 

"Uh sure, why not." Ashlyn agreed and stuffed her hands into her pockets. "Is Claude coming as well?"

"No, I told him we needed some time without him and he agreed. He just doesn't want any front page scandals." Audrey replied. 

"Alright, let's go." Ashlyn said with a little hint of a smile before getting into the backseat. Audrey quickly slipped in behind her, she reached over and gave the driver an address before storing back into place. 

"Sooo where are we going?" Ashlyn asked while looking out the window. 

"A place to eat dinner." Audrey teased before pulling out her phone to respond to few messages. 

"You ass." Ashlyn chuckled. Maybe this time with Audrey wasn't going to be as bad as she originally thought.

The car pulled up to a cozy looking diner that had that typical 'grandma's home meals' vibe to it. Audrey got them seats in booth near the large window and they immediately had their orders taken and were brought their drinks first. A few minutes later, their waitress brought over two plates of food; a bowl of hot beef chili and chips for Ashlyn and a cheeseburger and fries for Audrey. They thanked the waitress and ate in silence.

"Why did you want to invite me for dinner?" Ashlyn asked between a mouth full of chili. She knew there was an ulterior motive behind the impromptu dinner, she just didn't know what. 

Audrey just shrugged. "I don't know, I just feel like I've been an asshole and incredibly vindictive towards you."

Ashlyn wanted to agree but she didn't feel the need to verbally put her down. "Audrey, you weren't-"

"Ashlyn I get that you're a good person but if I was in your shoes I would've slapped myself. Even this morning I was crossing boundaries that I shouldn't have."

"Why did you?" Ashlyn asked with her eyes still on her food. 

"Because secretly I miss you. I know it's been months since we broke up, but I think about all the wrong I've done to you and I wish I could take it back." Audrey admitted. 

Ashlyn finally raised her eyes and looked at Audrey. "But why are you telling me this now? Because I'm-"

"Yea I know you're with Ali or whatever it is that you two are doing, but I would very much like to get past everything that happened in our past and at least be friends." Audrey stated. "We don't have to hate each other, especially when I know we could be great friends. And I'm honestly sorry for dragging you through all this."

"Audrey" Ashlyn said and ran her hands through her hair. "I just don't think that you and me could be friends. We're like water and oil now, we just don't work. At least not anymore." Ashlyn could remember her relationship with Audrey like it was yesterday, despite their nasty breakup, Ashlyn did have true feelings for the girl. Audrey had to be one of her first serious relationships since she moved to California. 

"I miss you Ash, honestly. And I wish we could have what we used to but I screwed up and I'm finally owning up to it. I just... I want to be civil with you. I don't want to be that grade school bully that purposely messes with you for your attention. I treated you like crap when we were together, and I didn't realize it at the time but I wish I could take it back." Audrey replied. "And since we're working together, I'd really like for us to get past our problems."

"Well I can't just say everything is fine. But from what I saw from you at the shoot today, that was the Audrey I knew and liked, you should start from there." Ashlyn decided after a moment of thinking, she could hear the sincerity in her entire apology. She couldn't help but feel she should give her a chance to redeem herself. "So no more bad and annoying Audrey?" She finished with a raised eyebrow. 

Audrey playfully smacked her arm from across the table and nodded, "Yes, no more bad and annoying Audrey."

"Are you gonna carry your own luggage now?"

"I don't know about that one, but don't worry, I could always hire someone to do it for me." Audrey chuckled.

"Well you better, because that shit is heavy. I bet you have voodoo dolls of all of my friends in there." Ashlyn snickered. "Do I need to hide my hairbrush?"

"Keep making jokes and you just might have to." Audrey said with narrowed eyes.

"Okay okay, no need to get serious here. I'm only stating the obvious." 

"You know, I could always make you get in trouble with Ali's manager if you don't shut your mouth." 

"Alright, I'm done. But you're a party pooper." Ashlyn said, mumbling the last part. 

They ate in silence until Audrey spoke up. "Do you think Ali will be mad? You know since we're actually gonna try and be friends?"

Ashlyn thought for a minute before shaking her head. "Nah, Ali won't be mad, she knows how I feel and I think she'll be a lot happier knowing you won't do something silly." She finished with a slight smile thinking back to the brunette she had such strong feelings for.

"Well... that's good to know. At least I won't have to worry about her ripping my head off." Audrey chuckled with slight sad look but hid it. She cleared her throat before sticking out her hand. "So, friendship?"

Ashlyn smiled at her gesture and shook her hand, "Yea, friendship."

They finished up their food before going back to the hotel. Although Audrey said she was going to change, Ashlyn was still going to keep some distance. Audrey stayed in her bedroom and Ashlyn still on the couch. Ashlyn wasn't sure if there was something Audrey was hiding under the guise of friendship or if she was honestly trying to just be friends. All she knew was that it'd be a very welcomed change in her eyes. However, she pushed it to the back of her mind since she'd be flying back in a few days to see Ali.


	19. Girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't get the chance to edit this, but hopefully it's mistake free. I'll definitely edit once I get some more sleep in my body lol :p

The next few days flew by pretty quickly, ending Ashlyn's photo shoot business with Audrey. Both Ashlyn and Audrey exited the baggage claim area and awaited their rides outsides. Ashlyn was about to pull out her phone to call Whitney for a ride until she felt hands cover her eyes from behind and a body press into her back. 

"Audrey really? Can you stop." Ashlyn said a bit irritated with Audrey's actions.

"Nope, not even close." Ali laughed and pushed her sunglasses up on her head before leaning in for a quick kiss. She was dressed in short shorts, a graphic designer flowing tank top. 

"Hey you, how'd you know I'd be here?" Ashlyn asked. She didn't exactly tell Ali about the photo shoot because she didn't want Hope catching on, thus finding out she broke the rules of her contract.

"Whitney told me, or if you want to get technical, I got it out of her." Ali shrugged. "So how was your little snowy wonderland escapade with the grinch?" She whispered which garnered a chuckle from Ashlyn. 

"I'll tell you later." Ashlyn replied and wrapped her arm her and started walking. "I'll catch you later Audrey."

"Yea, catch you later." Audrey said and mustered up a smile and waved. She saw the entire interaction between Ashlyn and Ali, and although it wasn't her place to be peeved by their interaction, she couldn't help but hate it. She watched them walk off before pulling out her phone and making a phone call as she herself left. 

\----

Ali was basically in incognito mode although they were in California, she didn't want to be bothered while her and Ashlyn had a quick lunch on a restaurant's outside patio. They were engaging in small talk but from the way Ali stared at Ashlyn, Ashlyn could tell Ali was itching to say something. 

"Sooo you want to talk?" Ashlyn said almost nervously and immediately took a sip from her drink. 

"Mmm I'm just wondering when you and Audrey got so coozy over the week and why you never told me about this photo shoot you had to do with her." Ali replied with a smile that sent shivers down Ashlyn's spine.

"Uh I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry about it while you were in England." Ashlyn said as she stumbled through some of her words. She didn't know why she was a little afraid to tell Ali but the fear was there. 

Ali nodded, partially content with the answer. "And the coziness?"

"Me and Audrey aren't cozy, but we are trying to be friends. She proposed the idea and I just agreed. No more her trying to ruin my life." Ashlyn chuckled.

"Friends? You and Audrey? Good luck with that." Ali laughed while thinking about it. 

"I wouldn't mind being friends with her, it'd make my life a hell of a lot easier. Plus she's not all that bad, she can be pretty good. If past experiences mean anything" Ashlyn added with a shrug. 

Ali scoffed and turned back to her food while scrolling through her phone.

"Ali, you know-" Ashlyn started but a curt shake of Ali's head stopped her.

"No more Audrey talk." Ali mumbled. 

Ashlyn raised her eyebrows at the situation in front of her. She reached over and covered Ali's hand with her own. "Ali are you jealous by chance?" Ashlyn said while trying to bite back a smirk.

"No, and if you ask again I'll tell Hope to give you a punishment for something." Ali denied.

Ashlyn just grinned at the hallow threat and stood from her seat and stood in front of Ali. She placed one hand on her cheek, coaxing her to look up before kissing her. 

"Don't worry about Audrey, because the only woman on my mind is you." 

Ali blushed at her statement and ducked her head down. "Smooth, Ashlyn." Ali smiled before pulling her in for another peck before they cleaned up to leave.

\----

"Can you believe her!" Ali said while going through her bedroom closet. She explained everything to Megan so she could have a second opinion on the matter.

"Ashlyn or Audrey?" Megan asked from her spot on Ali's bed. "Besides, don't you trust Ash?"

"Ugh are you even listening to me? I do trust Ash, it's just that bitch Audrey. I mean who keeps coming after someone that broke up just to make their life shit?" Ali clarified and threw a top on the bed.

Megan pulled it off her head. "Gotcha. You're like a dictionary of curse words. So what are you gonna do about it?"

Ali laid down a pair of jeans and smiled at her friend. "I'm not going to do anything, you are."

"What." Megan deadpaned. 

"I have an interview to go to, so you can hang out with Ashlyn and tell me what happens."

"What's so wrong with her being friends with Audrey anyways? It's not like you two are official." Megan shrugged, and then felt Ali slap her back with a look. "Oh, it's one of those unspoken, go with the flow relationships. So I'm gonna hang out with your _girlfriend_ and find out what the Audrey chick is up to." Megan laughed before running out the bedroom while dodging clothing.

"You better not tell Ash!"

\----

Ashlyn heard her phone ringing while she and Tobin were playing video games in the living room of her and Whitney's shared condo. She was currently beating Tobin in the racing game they were playing so she didn't exactly want to answer it. 

"Ash, you're phone's ringing!" Kelley called out from the kitchen while stuffing her face with food. 

"Can you get it for me?" Ashlyn yelled over her shoulder. 

"Eww, no. It's Audrey."

"Just get it."

After a few minutes, Kelley exited the kitchen and tossed Ashlyn's phone in her lap. "Audrey said you two are going camera shopping." She said with fake excitement. 

"What, when?" Ashlyn asked with her eyes still on the tv. 

The doorbell rang right before Kelley could speak, "Apparently now."

Ashlyn paused the game and stood before making her way to the door. She flipped off a snickering Kelley and opened the door. Audrey and surprisingly Megan were at her door. 

"Hey Audrey, Pinoe what are you doing here?" Ashlyn asked and let them in. 

"I came to hang out with you guys and I just so happened to see this lady right here." Megan smiled and patted Audrey's shoulder. "And she just so happened to say that you two are going camera shopping, I don't mind tagging along."

"We were already-" Audrey started.

"Yea sure, the more the merrier." Ashlyn shrugged. "Let me get my wallet and change then we can go." 

Megan hopped onto the couch next to Kelley woke Audrey kind of stood awkwardly by the kitchen counter. Tobin followed Ashlyn into her bedroom and shut the door behind her. 

"Sup dude." Ashlyn said whole slipping into a long sleeve shirt. 

"Why is she here? I thought you were gonna be done with her after the Colorado shoot." Tobin cut right to the point. 

"Long story short, we're trying friendship this time around. We spent so much time ignoring and being at each other's necks that I'm tired of it. When things cool down between me and her, then I'll get out of the contract. But as of right now I don't want to risk it." Ashlyn stated and shoved her wallet into her pocket. 

"I'm just trying to look out for you. Whit told me what Audrey did, she made you depend on her, she pulled you away from your friends, and then left you when she felt like she might've made her big break. But I'm not here to lecture you, you know what you're doing, so look out for yourself." Tobin grinned and left the room. 

Ashlyn couldn't help but smile at the normally goofy girl, but could also be incredibly thoughtful. She exited her bedroom and went towards the two women that were taking her camera shopping. 

\----

Ashlyn, Audrey, and Megan walked down the aisles of different types of cameras in the camera store within the large galleria. Megan was completely bored out of her mind because she hadn'tthe first clue when it came to camera shopping. Audrey however let Ashlyn lead the way, but she always gave her additional take on each camera they looked at. Megan frowned at each interaction between the exes because they seemed a bit too comfy for Megan's liking. There were times when Audrey would randomly touch Ashlyn, almost as if she were testing the waters, and if Ashlyn didn't respond negatively, then Audrey continued. Megan couldn't tell if Audrey was desperately vying for Ashlyn's attention or Ashlyn was just being nice to her. 

Ashlyn was looking through a few cameras when Audrey spoke up. 

"I remember this one." Audrey said a bit loudly which garnered birth Ashlyn's and Megan's attention. "It was one of the first cameras I got you when we dated." She had a little smile while remembering some memories the camera made. 

Ashlyn walked over and nodded. "Yea, those were some good times." Audrey gave her a side hug that seemed platonic but hung on a little too long. 

Megan soundlessly scoffed and grabbed another camera off the shelf before shoving it into Ashlyn's side, thus breaking Audrey's hold on her. "But this is even fucking better."

Ashlyn chucked and put the camera back, "No thanks Pinoe, that one is actually older and worse than the old one I had."

"Whatev, you know what cameras are good, so make sure you get one that make yours and Ali's pictures look fucking hot in whatever controversial or non-controversial position yall may be in." Megan said with a thumbs up and grinned when Ashlyn's cheeks flared red. 

"I'll keep that in mind." Ashlyn mumbled and turned back to the shelves of cameras.

Megan could feel the dirty look that Audrey thought she was discrete in doing, and gave herself a mental pat on the back. 

After more chit chat and help from a few workers, Ashlyn finally purchased a few cameras and extended equipment for each one. She also had brought her work camera's SIM card with her, in order to develop a few pictures. 

"This should only take thirty minutes, and I need to pick up something from another store, so I'll be right back." Ashlyn informed after paying at the photo development counter. She jogged off in the direction of another store within the galleria. 

Megan was a bit peeved that she had to sit with Audrey, sitting with the woman didn't even make her top 50 things that she would never do. But she was gonna learn as much as she could because she didn't need Audrey home wrecking one of her best friend's relationship, no matter how unspoken it may be. 

"You're Ali's friend right?" Audrey spoke in a plain tone. 

"Yes, why?"

"I figured as much. You think I'm trying to steal Ash from her, but I'm not." Audrey stated.

"Yea well your touchy feely hands tell a different story." Megan pointed out and looked over her shoulder for Ashlyn.

"I can't help it, it's like I'm pulled to her. When we dated it was pretty physical-"

"No no, I really don't want to hear you finish that sentence." Megan shuddered. "Fact of the matter is, Ashlyn and Ali are officially dating. So whatever your past was, move on."

"Even if you, Ali, and all her friends don't like me, you all have to move on. Me and Ash are going to try being friends whether you like it or not." Audrey clarified and looked up to see Ashlyn making her way back into the store. "Oh yea, and if you think I'm angry about controversial pictures with her and Ali, well then you're wrong."

"And why would I be wrong?"

"Because Ash and I have plenty together." Audrey sneered and walked over to photo development counter.

Megan's jaw dropped at the light brunette's statement. "Well I'll be damned, kitty got claws."

Ashlyn walked over to them, "Alright I'm all done. Ali texted me that she's done with her interview so I'm gonna head over there, so Audrey thanks for taking me camera shopping and I'll see you later."

"It was no problem, Ash. I'll let you know when my manager calls."

Ashlyn and Megan took off in the direction of the Krieger residence. Megan let Ashlyn drive whole she practically updated Ali on everything that happened. Once they got to the home, Ashlyn hopped out and went straight to Ali's bedroom. 

"I got something for you." Ashlyn grinned and sat on the bed while Ali towel dried her wet hair. 

"Hmm what is it?" Ali smiled sat right next to her. 

Ashlyn pulled out a rectangular shaped box and handed it to her. Ali looked up at her confused, since it wasn't even her birthday but opened it anyways. Her went wide and her smile grew even larger. 

"I...Ashlyn, I love it." Ali pulled out the simple chain with a well made and delicate heart locket. 

"Open it, Al."

Ali followed her words and saw it was a picture of her and Ashlyn from their Cabo trip when they were sitting on the cliff rocks, watching the sunset. Ali remembered that moment like none other. It was the most peaceful moment the the two of them had all trip, that for them felt like it couldn't have been anymore perfect than it already was. 

"I got one of the crew members to take the picture for me." Ashlyn informed while she took the chain, swept Ali's hair to one shoulder, clasped the locket in place, and placed a kiss to her shoulder. "I want you to know that I want you to be my girlfriend. Everything we did was always on an unofficial note, but I really do like you Al, and I really want to be your girlfriend, as well as you being mine."

Ali looked at her completely dumbfounded and surprised. Never did she think that Ashlyn would ask her this, she didn't know why she thought it but she was damn glad that Ashlyn did ask her. She nodded her and sported a large grin, similar to Ashlyn's before posting their lips together. 

"You know this means you really have to deal with paparazzi invading our time together, other people doing it as well, and lots of incognito times, right?" Ali said on her lips. 

"You're dad is one of those people, but if that's the price for us to actually be official, then it's so damn worth it." Ashlyn stated. 

"Where this all come from?"

"The fact that I know we both line reach other a lot. And we already get super jealous whenever people try to put the moves on us, and let's face it; we're damn cute together and we have enough sexual tension to fill a few rooms." Ashlyn said. 

"Well you do have a point, girlfriend." Ali cheesed, "So how are we gonna tell Hope and my parents?" 

Ashlyn buried her head into Ali's side and shook her head. "I didn't get that far, babe."

"I bet." Ali giggled.


	20. Fun Day, Incognito Style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for taking sooo long to update.
> 
> Edit: I as well as others, do not plan to delete my account. I love interacting with everyone on this site (users and writers), and it's actually made writing incredibly enjoyable for me. I never want to offend these people in real life l, but then again these stories are all pure fiction. Have a nice days peeps :)

One week passed since Ashlyn's admission to Ali and them making it official. They definitely kept things under wraps to everyone, even including their friends. Both women had the intent on telling friends but Ashlyn's contact with the Krieger's definitely put an immense damper on certain things, especially when the contact specially said she wasn't supposed to engage in a relationship with Ali. Not to mention the chaos if magazines caught onto their relationship. All in all, it was in their best interest to keep it a secret between the both of them. 

Currently Ashlyn was cleaning her camera equipment in the living room of her condo. She was halfway through when she heard insistent hard knocking on the door. 

"Hold on!" Ashlyn yelled and threw the camera rag on the couch before answering looking through the peephole and chuckling to herself before opening the door. "Did you miss me that much?"

Ali rolled her eyes and pushed her way inside. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't."

Ashlyn closed the door behind her and hugged Ali from behind. She pulled them onto the couch with Ali in her lap and placed a soft kiss to Ali's neck as she awaited her girlfriend's reason for dropping by. 

Ali slinked her arms around Ashlyn's neck and leaned into her ear. "I want to have a fun day with you. No one else but us."

Ashlyn tightened her arms around Ali's waist. "What kind of fun day do you have in mind? Because I think back to the first time we met, and we could've had a ton of fun in that hallway. But I definitely wouldn't mind a fun day with you in my bedroom." Ashlyn said jokingly with a few eyebrow wags. 

Ali punched her arm and pouted. "I want a real fun day with you. Besides you're not getting in these pants."

"I was kidding Al." Ashlyn said as she rubbed her arm. "And yes I do want a fun day, so what do you have planned?"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we could go on the boardwalk and possibly the beach." Ali answered and twirled some of Ashlyn's hair between her fingers. 

"Count me in." Ashlyn grinned. There was no way that Ashlyn was going to miss a day at the beach with her newly made official girlfriend. Even if this fun day, or first date in Ashlyn's eyes, most of it would consist of both of them going incognito for the entire time. But she wouldn't change it for the world.

Ali kissed her hard and smiled on her lips. "Great, now get packed, hot stuff."

Ali helped Ashlyn gather some clothing for their fun day/first date, before Ali took Ashlyn's Jeep car keys, unlocked the doors and hopped into the drivers seat. Ashlyn placed her stuff and the bag Ali brought with her in the back of the vehicle. Once the bags were put in the back, Ashlyn stood with raised eyebrows amused, looking at Ali, who was already starting up the Jeep.

Ali stuck he had it the window to face her. "Hey, you may be my girlfriend but you need to hurry up."

"Yea, well you're driving my car." Ashlyn mumbled before getting into the passenger seat of the car. 

They drove down the California streets singing along to Taylor Swift and Ashlyn attempting to rap. Multiple times, Ali would turn with her oversized sunglasses to look at Ashlyn and lean over to give her a quick but deep kiss. No explanations except a large grin plastered across her face. Ashlyn smiled to herself and held Ali's free hand over the center console, with a kiss to her palm every now and then. 

When they finally arrived at the Santa Monica boardwalk, the place was extremely packed with people, it wasn't surprising given the beautiful weather out today. Ashlyn was the first out and was quick to open Ali's door, Ali gave gave her a kiss as thanks before the walked down to the boardwalk hand in hand. They went down to the first attraction that caught their eye; the ring toss, since Ali talked her up, Ashlyn wanted to show that she was better; which in fact she was. Ashlyn knew Ali wanted one of those obnoxiously large stuffed animals, but she felt like it was too typical. So instead, she got a small, plush turtle doll as her prize for winning the ring toss.

Ali greatly took the turtle, "Now I'm not materialistic, but you know damn well I wanted that huge koala." She said with a small pout. 

"Sorry there aren't any diamonds on this turtle, but the turtle is special because it represents our relationship in many ways." Ashlyn started. 

"And how does it represent us?" Ali asked, placing her arm around Ashlyn's waist and started walking. 

"I like to think turtles are somewhat secretive. They hide in their shells and don't people see who they really are, but if they want to get to know you or trust you, they'll come out and reveal themselves. It's like us in a sense. We were basically testing the waters between us for a while, and we knew we had feelings for each other but we didn't want to come out of our shell. And as time passed, we started trusting each other with the other's feelings and getting to know each other more. I was the first to come out of my shell by asking you to be my girlfriend, and you trusted me enough, so you came out of your own and accepted our chance to make us officially something." Ashlyn nodded as if she were agreeing with everything she just said. "That's how we're like turtles."

Ali just gave Ashlyn one of her largest nose crinkled grins before leaning up on her toes to kiss her deeply. "You know for a photographer, you have a very great and unique way with words."

"Hmmm, unless I'm cursing." Ashlyn joked and kissed her back.

"There's the jokester I know. I swear, Meg has definitely been a terrible influence on you." Ali said with one last peck and dragged her down to more attractions.

They went from hitting the target on the dunk tank machine and dousing people in the water, to fake rifle shooting competitions, and plenty others. After spending plenty of time at the game attractions, Ashlyn and Ali birth grabbed some junk food from a huge variety of food trucks. There were plenty of funnel cakes, fruity drinks, and other boardwalk concoctions. Ashlyn grabbed them a table that was parallel to the boardwalk and the beach. 

"So...Is this our first date?" Ashlyn asked. If she was being honest then she would think that Ali was a bit hesitant to label this as first date, seeing as how she went with the fun day route.

"This has been fun and I honestly think it can only get better. But as for a good first date, it could be a lot better." Ali shrugged. 

Ashlyn raised an eyebrow at the brunette's answer and just nodded. Maybe this wasn't the first date sure thought it would be, or maybe she messed it somehow. 

Ali reached over and held Ashlyn's hand, "I'm not sayng that this day has been horrible. It's been amazing actually, but I feel like with you, I know things are going to become even better with you as the day goes on, there's never a low point with you."

"Give a girl a warning before you say stuff like that. You made me think I screwed up somehow." Ashlyn grinned. "You really think that things can only get better with me?"

"Yup, now let's head to the beach before it gets too packed." Ali smiled and finished off her ice cream before dragging Ashlyn down to the beach. They still remained in their incognito mode, trying not to garner yo much attention to themselves. However, there were a few times when they slipped up. Like when both were exiting the water and Ashlyn pretended to run over to Ali while coming out of the water in her best Baywatch impersonation. Another time was when they joined a beach volleyball match, Ali and Ashlyn were on once side while two other guys were on the other, Ashlyn and Ali completely dominated them. Then it turned into an exhibition match where they lost after six wins. After that the two grabbed a beach chair and shared it, Ashlyn on her back and Ali leaning back into her. They stayed like that for whole before both decided that it time to call it a day. 

Ashlyn grabbed their bags so they could change into something else after they rinsed off the salt from the ocean. Once they changed, Ashlyn took the car keys and drove them to the Krieger residence, per Ali's request. Ashlyn carried their bag from the trunk while following Ali up the stairs to her room, they took separate showers and got dressed and immediately went under the bedsheets. 

"So since the day is over, how good of a first date was this?" Ashlyn asked while lightly trailing her finger down Ali's cheek. 

Ali put her hand on her chin and pretended to think about her answer. When Ali saw Ashlyn's pout in correlation to her pretend thinking moment, she gave in. 

"It was okay." Ali said. 

"Okay? Today was just okay?" Ashlyn said with surprise and a knowing look. 

"Yep." Ali shrugged. 

Ashlyn climbed on top of her and started tickling her without mercy. "Are you sure Ali? Because I think that today was freaking great."

Ali squirmed around in her gold before giving into her girlfriend's advances. "Okay, you were right. Today was an incredible first date and I'm lucky and glad that I got to experience this with you." Ali stated and leaned up on her elbows before lifting herself up and kissing her hard. "Thank you for being incredibly amazing today."

"It's easy with you and I trust you." Ashlyn answered with a few pecks.

"Well since we're going to be official and honest and everything. I should probably tell you about how I sent Meg to spy on you and Audrey." Ali said with a bashful look. 

"You sent Pinoe?!" Ashlyn laughed. "No wonder, I was wondering what she was doing at my condo and why she wanted to go camera shopping with me. What you thought I would try something with Audrey?" Ashlyn asked while still chuckling. 

"I trust you. I just don't trust your desperate, vindictive, and bitchy ex. I mean she had some nerve. Meg told me how she was all touchy feely with you and kept bringing up past memories with you." Ali frowned. 

"Well I didn't shut her down because I knew she'd make a scene. Besides, whatever past memories Audrey and I had don't hold a candle to the memories me and you already have and will make." Ashlyn cheesed.

 

"We have memories together, already?"

"Heck yea we do. Our first time meeting." Ashlyn wagged her eyebrows. "The embarrassing punishments Hope came up with, and that pretty locket with the picture inside that you're wearing. When I think about all the memories we have already, I'm like, 'Audrey who?'"

Ali looped her arms around Ashlyn's neck and kissed her once more. "Okay, Miss.Smooth Operator."

Ashlyn gladly pulled Ali into her by her waist. They laid there holding each other unroll Ali spoke up again. 

"I really had fun today. And I really really like you, so I'm fully committed to having this relationship with you, Ash."

"You took the words right out of my mouth."


	21. Finding Out...

The door to Ali's room slammed open, waking both women up who were just tangled in each other beneath the sheets.

"Hey get up!" Kyle yelled. His voice wasn't angry or disappointed, but carried nothing but surprise.

Ali rubbed her eyes and kicked Ashlyn's legs off of her side before sitting up. "You better have a damn good reason for barging into my room like this." She finished with a death glare. 

Kyle shook his head at his sister's rude morning behavior but made his way over to her bedside anyways. "Okay, well I was at the salon cutting hair like always, and goodness was it a busy day. And I swear that half of riser people's hair needed miracles, which I cannot do but-"

"The point, Kyle." Ali butted in. 

"Alright grumpy. The point is, there was a client that came in with a magazine. We were just chatting while I cut his hair, and then he asked me if I was your brother, I said yes of course. Then he showed me the magazine and the front cover is you and your woman-toy, or should I say girlfriend, lip locking on the Santa Monica boardwalk. Not to mention the inside story shows what looks like a date of you two at the beach. And I have the magazine with me." Kyle said and then sucked in a breath, seeing as how he didn't breathe while telling her the story. He pulled his tote bag over and pulled out the magazine. "See look."

Ali took it and began flipping through, knowing that her and Ashlyn were most definitely the main story. "Well at least we look cute." Ali shrugged.

"Cute? I wonder if dad will think this is cute." Kyle said sarcastically, he knew exactly how his dad would react. 

"What's cute?" A sleepy and extremely cute Ashlyn mumbled. She instinctively enveloped Ali in a hug from behind with a kiss to her neck. 

"Oh my goodness, it's true. Ashlyn is your girlfriend! Babes, I'm so freaking happy for you, really. The single life was not cute on you, but I bet you wouldn't mind Ashlyn on you." Kyle squealed while clapping his hands. 

Ali jumped from the bed and closed her bedroom door. "Shhh Kyle. If Hope hears this Ashlyn will definitely get in trouble."

"It's kinda too late for that, you two are clear as day sucking face." Kyle pointed to the magazine that was now in Ashlyn's hands. 

"At least they aren't referring to me as 'The Mystery Woman' anymore, I finally have a name." Ashlyn chuckled whole looking some of the pictures from their first date a day ago. "Who even knew we were going out yesterday?"

Ali shrugged and sat next to her. "I have no idea, I didn't tell anyone and you couldn't have since I just randomly spurred it on you."

"Well we can't change anything now, it's already publicized." Ashlyn stated and tossed the magazine on the nightstand. "So what other evil and embarrassing punishment does your father have in store for me?"

Ali and Kyle just laughed, they knew how much of a hardass their father could be, so the punishments were endured by anyone who dated them. However, most would've been gone or given up at this point, but Ashlyn stayed by Ali's side even though it was clearly wrong in terms of her contract. 

The three made a late breakfast and ate in peace without the scares of Ali and Kyle's parents since they were busy at prior engagements. Once they finished, Kyle left since he had to head back to work, Ali had a quick photo shoot with another clothing company, so Ashlyn of course had to follow. Since Hope never dropped by the Krieger residence, they guessed that she was already at the shoot and would meet her there. They took one of the vehicles at the home, Ashlyn was driving, and the minute they left the residence gate they were basically accosted by what seemed like a sea of never ending paparazzi. Both women were glad for the heavy tint on the vehicle windows as they drove through the flashing lights of the cameras. There were a few paparazzi cars that followed them to the photo shoot site, but as long as they didn't disrupt the shoot, there was nothing anyone could do about it. 

Ashlyn pulled the car into park and grabbed her camera equipment from the trunk, since she tends to leave some at the Krieger residence. Although plenty of paparazzi were taking excessive amounts of photos of them, Ali waited for Ashlyn by the passenger door of the car, and once Ashlyn had her equipment shouldered, Ali slipped her arm through Ashlyn's to hold as they entered the building, which garnered plenty of excited yells from the crowd of paparazzi. Once the building for closed behind them, both women blew out a breath of relief, that is until they saw a very pissed off looking Hope stalk over to them. 

"What the hell is this?" Hope demanded while holding up the same magazine Kyle showed them. Both Ashlyn and Ali were ready to answer her but Hope cut them off. "What the hell were you two thinking? Were you even? And Ashlyn your contract specifically says that you and Alexandra cannot be romantically involved, but here I see this shit. And you too Alexandra, you could probably date whoever you wanted and have someone for everyday of the week but instead you pick the one person that you're not supposed to!"

"Good afternoon to you too, Hope. Besides, barring what my contract says, Ali and I have already made everything official. We're going to date, and either you and Mr.Krieger can amend my contract, or yall can fire me, but you both can't deny that I'm probably one of the best at what I do." Ashlyn stated with her arms crossed. 

Ali moved closer to Ashlyn with her arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Ashlyn and I are officially girlfriends, and we will continue to see each other despite what my father says."

"It doesn't matter what you two want. Ashlyn signed a contract that specifically says she can't do this." Hope said while rubbing away the beginning of a migraine. 

"I don't care what the contact says. I'm a damn grown woman, and if I want to have a fucking romantic life with the person that works for me or whoever, then I going to do just that. And if my father has a problem with it then he needs to take it up with me, no one else." Ali stated with such finality that it even surprised Hope.

"Okay, fine. But please, no more articles. If you're going to be dating, then thread lightly." Hope replied. 

Ali grinned before pulling Hope into a tight hug. "Thank you Hope. You're honestly the best."

"I know, now you and Ashlyn need to hurry up and get ready for this shoot." Hope said with an almost nonexistent smile. 

Ali turned and hurried to the dressing room, Ashlyn turned to Hope with a grin and get arms out ready for a hug. "Bring it in Hope."

"If you better follow your girlfriend info that dressing room before I smash your cameras." Hope laughed while avoiding Ashlyn's open arms. 

Ashlyn blew a kiss before laughing and heading over to set up her equipment. 

\----

Once the shoot was over and Ashlyn was packing up her equipment, Hope walked over with a tight look on her face, Ali immediately knew what was going to happen next. 

"My parents." Ali stated. 

Hope leaned on the wall with her arms crossed. "Yes, apparently they want to have dinner, and talk about what they just saw in almost every tabloid today. And Ashlyn, you are the guest of honor of course."

"When is this interrogation, I mean dinner?" Ashlyn chuckled and earned her a nudge from Ali. 

"Cute. It's at 7, don't be late." Hope said as she scrolled through her phone and dialing in a number. "Just try not to make headlines before then." She walked off once the other person on the line picked up. 

"Love ya too Hope!" Ali called out and turned back to Ashlyn. "Ready to go face my parents wrath, babe?"

"Mmm possibly, but only if I get to sit by you." Ashlyn cheesed which earned her a peck from her girlfriend. "But seriously they can't do anything to me if I'm next to you."

"And you just killed the moment. Now let's go back to my room so we can do some controversial things with you." Ali said with a certain look that set Ashlyn's insides on fire. 

"As much as I want to, I can't. I have to take care of something but I'll definitely see you before dinner starts." Ashlyn smiled and kissed her. "C'mon, I'll drop you off."

They braved the paparazzi crowd once more before leaving in the direction of Ali's home. They shared one more kiss before Ashlyn took her own car and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's about to hit the fan >;)


	22. The Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, the italics are for the past. You'll see what I mean as you read the chapter.

A few hours later and Ashlyn pulled up to the Krieger residence, although the dinner wasn't at a restaurant, Ashlyn still wore a dress shirt and tailored slacks, and to make sure she started off on the Krieger's good side; a bouquet of red roses and an expensive bottle of wine. The butler at the door let her in before guiding her over to the dining room where dinner was taking place. She walked through the door and was met with death glares from each Krieger family member; Hope included, except Mr.Krieger had a look of amusement. 

"Uh, I came on time right? Because I swear I'm atleast 10 minutes early." Ashlyn asked with confusion painted all over her face. 

Ali was the first to stand from her place at the table, her eyes were clearly red from what looked like crying and the telltale signs of running makeup. 

"You fucking asshole!" Ali yelled and shoved Ashlyn backwards. Ashlyn was quick enough to put down the wine and the flowers before her back hit the wall. "You fucked your ex while on that fucking Colorado trip, and then you have the nerve to ask to be my girlfriend?!" 

"Ali, I never did anything with Audrey I swear!" Ashlyn held Ali's wrists to stop her from hitting her. 

Kyle noisily pushed his chair out and marched over to Ashlyn and pushed a magazine straight into her chest. "You are such a sneaky, lying bitch."

Ashlyn's jaw dropped at the hairstylist's words. She pulled the magazine before it fell and her eyes went so wide the entire family thought it would pop out of her head. The front cover was spilt in 2 halves, one half was of Ali and her on their first date, the other half was during the Colorado shoot with Audrey, when Audrey had climbed on top of her while she slept. The worst thing is that Ashlyn always slept in sports bras and shorts, and the fact that Audrey was clad in panties and a bra didn't help, not to mention that Ashlyn had no idea that there was ever a camera in that room. The headline took the cake; **The Mysterious, Ashlyn Harris aka The Two-Timing Cheat**.

"Now I know this looks bad-"

"Looks bad!? Harris what the hell is this? I honestly didn't think you could screw up so fast." Hope said with a full on frown. 

"What we're you even doing in Colorado in the first place?" Kyle asked. 

Now Ashlyn could either lie and possibly get thrown out for whatever pathetic lie she tells, or tell the truth and still possibly get thrown out. But telling the truth was worth the risk, especially if it meant yours and Ali's relationship, and that was something that you really treasured even if it was in its beginner stages. 

"I signed with Malcolm Media as well. I don't know what I was thinking and I clearly hadn't looked over the contract to know what I could and couldn't do. I screwed up." Ashlyn said. 

Hope face palmed while shaking her head. "Yea, things apparently can get worse."

"You're still a fucking cheater. I trusted you Ash and this is what I get." Ali said with a heart broken voice that crushed Ashlyn's. She reached behind her neck and began to unclasp the locket Ashlyn gave her. 

"Please don't do this Ali. I didn't do anything wrong." Kyle snorted and received a look from Ashlyn. "I had to go with Audrey on that trip or else she would expose how I signed with Malcolm Media when I wasn't supposed to. I was planning on quitting after 2 months because that was the requirement before I could request to be fired. But Audrey just wouldn't stop being the way she is. I was sleeping on the couch because the room they gave us only had one bed, when I woke up, she was on top of me. But I swear, once I figured out what was going on, I pushed her so far away from me."

"Then why were your hands on her." Mrs.Krieger asked with a raised eyebrow and a face Ashlyn couldn't read.

Ashlyn ducked her head down before bringing it back up and looking straight at Ali. "I was dreaming of your daughter. When I woke up, I was extremely alarmed, apparently Audrey thought it was one hell of a funny joke. After that, I kept my distance from her but tried not to piss her off. I did tell her about me and Ali, but in the end she didn't care."

Ashlyn could see some of Ali's anger dissipate and a tiny smile appear on her face.

Mr.Krieger wiped his mouth with his napkin after taking a drink from his wine glass and spoke, he looked nothing more than amused, as if he just watched his favorite comedy. "Well this was very exciting. But fact of the matter is, Ashlyn you've broken more rules than I can count at this point. So you're fired, I'm sure we can find someone else who is adept at photography. Security can you please escort Ms.Harris out of the residence."

Everyone's eyes went wide as they turned to look at Mr.Krieger to see if he say she was being punk'd or something. Mr.Krieger showed no change in attitude and just nodded his head when the security guards came in and pointed to Ashlyn.

"Dad you can't just throw her out and fire her." Ali shouted.

"Honey, you just called her a lying cheat not to long ago, but that's besides the point. She broke the contract, the end." Mr.Krieger reminded his daughter before turning back to his glass and quietly discussing something with his wife.

The two security guards each took one of Ashlyn's arms and lifted her a good foot and a half off the ground.

"C'mon Mr.Krieger, I'll go over to Malcolm Media and quit, I'll pay whatever fee they might ask, I won't break anymore rules, but please don't fire me!"

"If I were you, I'd keep the job at Malcolm Media since you won't have a job here." Mr.Krieger chuckled.

At this point Ashlyn didn't know what to say or do. She just lost her job, and most likely her girlfriend. She was probably going to be blacklisted from jobs in California, and have to live the rest of her life doing some 9 to 5 office job that she never wanted. She looked beyond defeated.

Mr.Krieger got one look at her and burst out laughing, which garned weird looks from everyone. "You can put her down, now." Both security gaurds put down a confused and defeated looking Ashlyn. "I already knew what happened since the beginning with you and Malcolm Media. Claude Davis is a friend of mine with a big mouth. This was your punishment for breaking nearly every damn rule on the contract."

"Punishment? Wait...What you knew since the beginning?" Ashlyn asked. 

"Yes, now take a seat, all of you, dinner is served." Just as Mr.Krieger said it, a few waiters came out with food on carts before placing dishes of all types of food in front of each individual. Once everyone was seated and served, he turned back to a very uncomfortable Ashlyn who was seated between his daughter and son. "Now tell me what happened between you and Audrey that led to this magazine getting published because I'm kind of curious."

"After I dropped Ali off from the shoot, I went to talk to Audrey about the magazine article Kyle showed me this morning." Ashlyn started.

\----  
**Before Dinner**

_Ashlyn had just dropped Ali off, but needed to solve something before the dinner took place. She put her Jeep into park before climbing up the porch steps to Audrey's small but very nice home. She knocked and shoved her hands into her pockets. Audrey opened the pretty quickly and let her in before any paparazzi came into sight._

_"To what do I owe this visit?" Audrey smirked and sat on the couch._

_"You leaked those photos didn't you." Ashlyn stated. "I know you don't like me dating Ali, but cut it out. You had someone follow me and Ali and you leak those photos because you knew I'd get in trouble for it."_

_"I have no idea what you're talking about." Audrey replied while opening two beer bottles. "You want one?"_

_"No I don't. Look, I'm tired of your freaking games Audrey! Is this what friendship looks like to you? You doing shit to piss me off and get me in trouble? Cut it out!" Ashlyn shouted, letting her anger get the best of her. She really had genuine feelings for Ali, and Audrey's games were exceedingly aggravating, not to mention screwing up chances with Ali._

_Audrey frowned and set both beer bottles on the table. "Fine but you have to do something for me." Ashlyn gave her a look that said 'what'. "Come with me to New York, there's an extremely well know photographer that'll be there and I could hook you two up. Probably get you filming and photography jobs with upscale clients. We'd leave in a week."_

_"No, I'm not going. I'm done putting up with you, me and you will never work again. Get over it, and stop trying to ruin my life." Ashlyn said with finality and standing up. "Oh yes, and tell Claude I quit."_

_"You don't get to tell me no! You'll regret this Ash, I swear!" Audrey called out as Ashlyn left the home._

\----

"That what's happened." Ashlyn finished explaining. 

Kyle was trying to tame his snorts and laughter before speaking. "So because you finally told Audrey to hit the road, she posted these pics of you and her?" 

"Yea, but it's not funny. Look at the mess it's caused. I almost had a heart attack because of your mafia-esque like father." Ashlyn stated before turning to Ali. "I'm really sorry about everything. I would never cheat on you, I never want to hurt you."

Even though they were seated at the table, Ali still pulled Ashlyn into a hug and kissed the nape of her neck before pulling away. "I may have overreacted just a little bit, but it's only because I like you so much." Ali stated. 

Mrs.Krieger shook her head at her daughter's behavior, "Now that all the fun is done, I think it's time we talk about you dating our daughter." She finished with a smile that scared the living crap out of Ashlyn. 

"Uh yea sure."

"Why did you decide to date my daughter? Was it for her money, manipulation, 'hit it and quit it' situation? Because the last person that Ali brought didn't get to play the sport he loved so dear anymore. I'd hate for you to have to retire from photography and film, if we found out you were playing our daughter." Mrs.Krieger said with the same look that continuously sent chills down Ashlyn's spine. 

"Oh my goodness mom, this-" Ali pointed to both her parents. "Are the reasons why I'm usually single. You scare the crap out of every single person I date."

"Mr. and Mrs.Krieger, you know me-"

"As a constant rule breaker." Hope mumbled. Ashlyn flicked some food at her with a glare that spoke volumes.

"As I was saying. You ask know me, I would never do that to Ali, she means too much to me." Ashlyn smiled.

"Well why should we believe you? You lied about a few things, not to mention you're driving residence cars and putting in the gate passcode. You seem to have the qualities of a gold digger." Mr.Krieger stated while cutting his food. 

"I'm anything but a gold digger, sir. Ali let me drive the vehicles and she gave me the passcode to the gate." Ashlyn clarified. 

"Why would she do that?" 

Ali rolled her eyes, "So she could sneak in at night, so we could make out and grope each other in my bed. It's obviously against the contract rules for us to date each other. So we saved Hope the trouble and hid it from you guys."

Kyle nodded, "I saw her sneaking in once but I didn't want to spoil their fun. Not to mention, their dry humping can peel the paint from the walls, like jeez. Yall need some sex real quick."

Hope neatly spit out her coffee at Kyle's words. 

"And Hope, you knew nothing about this?" Mr.Krieger asked with a raised brow. 

"I uh...I made sure they knew what wasn't allowed, per contract rules." Hope stammered. 

"Pssh, Hope was too busy sucking face with my friend Kelley." Ashlyn added which made Hope's face pale. "Yup, I pay attention to my surroundings."

Hope gave her a quick middle finger and continued eating. 

"So I'm not really fired, right?" Ashlyn asked. 

"No. As I told you before, it was your punishment. I have no reason to fire you, I actually enjoy your rowdy presence in my home." Mr.Krieger smiled. 

Ashlyn grinned and stood from her seat before going over to Mr.Krieger and hugged him tight. "Thank you sir. I'll definitely be on my best behavior, scouts honor." She finished with a small salute. 

"Yes, and Hope will make sure of it. Isn't that right Hope?" Mr.Krieger stated. 

Hope looked up dumbfounded with a fork of steak an inch from her mouth. "Of course, there's nothing better than using my free time to babysit a grown woman."

"Don't worry Hope, Ash and I will take you off babysitting duty every now and then when the mood is right." Ali whispered and wink. Hope gave her a look with mock happiness. 

"Good. Now Ashlyn remember, if you hurt or defame my daughter in any way, your life will seem like a mafia movie, and those never end well. Understood?" Mr.Krieger said. 

"Crystal clear, sir." Ashlyn nodded. 

Mr.Krieger clapped his hands and grinned. "Great. Now let's finish dinner."

\----

Ashlyn and Ali were laying together in Ali's bed after dinner. They'd already showered and said goodnight to the rest of the family. 

"I'm sorry for calling you those names at dinner." Ali mumbled into Ashlyn's neck. She was on her side cuddled into Ashlyn's side with her arm over Ashlyn's waist.

"Don't worry about it, babe. I shouldn't have went to Audrey's place alone." Ashlyn replied. 

"I should've believed that you wouldn't do something like that. But knowing Audrey and then when I saw the magazine cover, I just freaked. Audrey really chaps my ass." 

"Chaps your ass?" Ashlyn laughed. 

Ali slapped her side and bit her shoulder. "Hey,why did you pass up on the opportunity to meet with that photography in New York? The one Audrey talked about."

"Because all I ever dreamed about when I moved to California was making it big. But I had plenty of reality checks along the way, but I also met amazing people. And I guess I started to realize that the Hollywood promise that I originally thought the place held was different. I originally thought getting to be that big Hollywood photographer and filmmaker was all I wanted or needed, but now I know that you were probably the best unexpected thing to ever happen to me. And I don't want to be some big shot if that means I can't be with you." Ashlyn said before pulling back a little to look down at Ali. 

Ali buried her face into Ashlyn's neck. "You just always know what to say don't you. But I'm glad you said it, because I wouldn't want you to be a big shot without me either."

"Hey Al?"

"Yea?"

"I...uh.. I love you, so much." Ashlyn admitted. "And I know what you're thinking, it's super fast and-"

Ali silenced her ramblings with a searing hot kiss. "I love you too. And I've never said that to anyone I've ever dated. So this is a pretty big deal."

Ashlyn just grinned from ear to ear and pulled Ali into another passionate and heated kiss. Somewhere between all the kisses and roaming hands, they heard knocking on their door. 

"Keep the humping to a minimum, you two have a shoot tomorrow." Hope called out. 

"Yes ma'am!" Ashlyn laughed. 

"She is too embarrassing, I swear." Ali laughed into Ashlyn's chest.

"But I love you anyways, now give me some lovin'." Ashlyn said softly before moving on top of her girlfriend and capturing her lips in a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone could tell, but this story is coming to an end. Maybe 2 or 3 chapters left. :)


	23. Official Statement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, I wanted to update yesterday but I was out celebrating my birthday and got stuck in a food coma lol. But here is the last chapter to Hollywood Promises, but I will definitely be making an epilogue, no doubt about it. :D

Ashlyn fidgeted with the watch on her wrist for what seemed like the tenth time in 30 minutes. Ali grabbed her girlfriend's hands and placed them in her lap. 

"Babe, you can't be this nervous." Ali stated. 

"I can, and I am." Ashlyn replied. They were about to go on set to one of the most famous morning shows and Ashlyn needed a damn valium. "Do we really have to do this? Like can't we try something, I don't know, less public?"

"Ash, suck it up. We said we were going to do this, and we're already here. Or I'll call Hope." Ali slightly threatened.

"No need for that, Alexandra. I could hear her complaints all the way from the back, not to mention smell her sweat because it smells like a gym over here." Hope said and tossed a bottle of anxiety pills and a bottle of water to her. "Calm down Harris. You've been on plenty magazines for obscene things, this should be one of your more easier public appearances."

"Har har, shove it Hope. I bet you used half of this bottle just to talk to Kelley." Ashlyn frowned and swallowed the medicine. "I think I should just go."

Ali pulled her back down in the seat before leaning in and kissing her hard. Ashlyn immediately fell into the kiss, and most of her anxiety and nerves visually left her body. Hope rolled her eyes at the blonde, she thought Ashlyn was overreacting. But nonetheless, they were here and there was no way that Hope was going to face Mr. and Mrs.Krieger's wrath if she lets the couple back out of this.

"You know, I really should've planted something illegal in Audrey's house, then call the cops. That way I wouldn't even be here." Ashlyn mumbled which earned laughs from both Ali and Hope.

"You are too silly, but these past 3 months have been hilarious." Ali stated. 

"Maybe for you and Hope. But Audrey's been a pain in my side since forever. What if she tries to rip my throat out our something?" Ashlyn asked. 

Hope gave her a dismissive look, Ali was about to say something until one of the backstage works called for them to come on set. 

Ali pecked Ashlyn's lips once more and dragged her girlfriend, who seemed to have cement get at the moment. "Come on babe, it's showtime."

\----  
 **3 Months Earlier**

"Harris! Let's go!" Hope yelled from the living room of the Krieger residence. 

Ashlyn popped her head up from under the blankets in Ali's bed. "This has to be the millionth time shes interrupted us." Ashlyn groaned. 

Ali tried to pull her back down on top of her. "Mmm tell her to go away or ignore her."

"Gladly." Ashlyn grinned, not clarifying which option she was picking and captured her lips to continue their make out session that just so happened to have alot less clothing. 

The door swung open and Mr.Krieger stood there eyeing them. The two women seemed oblivious to the man in the door way until Ashlyn's head disappeared under the sheets and Ali opened her eyes. Her face went from a look of pleasure to a look of horror. She grabbed her bed sheets, pulling them over her head and was met with Ashlyn's smiling face. 

"Hey baby." Ashlyn smiled. 

"My dad's here, like in my room, right now." Ali whispered-yelled. 

Ashlyn's eyes went wide. "Holy shit."

Both women were fully naked but luckily had all their clothing under the sheets with them. They grabbed for any article of clothing that was near them, until Ashlyn burst out laughing. Ali gave her an extremely confused look, she couldn't understand how Ashlyn could be laughing when her dad just walked in on them in the middle of what possibly could've led to sex, and was still standing in the room.

"You know this was the same way your dad caught us the first time we met." Ashlyn said through some of her laughter. She slipped on her shirt and boy shorts and popped her head out of the blankets. "How can I help you sir?"

Mr.Krieger gave her a less than amused look. "You can start by getting off my daughter, and getting ready to go to Malcolm Media and formally quit, Hope is waiting downstairs for you."

"Have a good day babe." Ali smiled before pecking her lips. "Tell Audrey I said hi."

Ashlyn rolled her eyes and got out of bed to fully dress before heading down to Hope. Hope gave her a dirty look before leading her out to their driver. 

They pulled up to the Malcolm Media building and straight up to Claude Davis's office. 

"Keep your mouth shut, and let me do all the talking." Hope said right before they entered the office. 

To their surprise, Audrey wasn't there as well, which was exactly what Ashlyn hoped would happen. Ashlyn and Hope both took their seats and like Hope said, Ashlyn kept her mouth shut. 

"Well Claude, I'm sure you saw this from a mile away but Ashlyn is quiting this position. No hard feelings, but we just don't allow double employment when you work with individuals as talented and powerful as the Kriegers." Hope said with ease. 

"If that's what she wants, then so be it." Claude said as he brought out the necessary paperwork needed for Ashlyn's resignation. He wasn't going to argue since Mr.Krieger left a voice mail for him earlier. "But Malcolm Media could've made a bright future-"

Hope held up her hand as a gesture for him to stop talking. "I don't need to hear that." She said as she took the paperwork to look over. 

"I'm gonna go to restroom right quick." Ashlyn informed Hope as she left the office and went into the restroom. Once she came out of the stall, she saw Audrey waiting for her by the sinks. 

"You asshole, you're really are quiting." Audrey said with bitterness clear in her tone. 

"Audrey you knew this was going to happen. I don't know why you're acting like it was a surprise." Ashlyn said while washing her hands. 

"You're only doing this to make me mad, and to sleep with that dumb bitch!" Audrey yelled.

Ashlyn rolled her eyes, "I don't care how you feel. But at least Ali doesn't trash me in magazines like you do. I'm gonna sign those papers and be done with you."

"You can't talk to me like that Ashlyn, we loved each other for so long! I knew you for so long!" Audrey argued.

"Yea, and you know what else you did for a long time; treated me like shit. I'm finally happy Audrey, just leave me alone." Ashlyn replied and left the restroom, leaving behind an infuriated Audrey.

Ashlyn went back to the office and finalized her resignation with Malcolm Media. After today she'd finally be free of Malcolm Media and hopefully Audrey as well. As the next 3 months would pass, Ashlyn realized she would only be half right. 

\----  
 **Back to the Present**

"Let's give a warm welcome to Alexandra Krieger and Ashlyn Harris!" Leslie; the host of the morning show said.

The backstage worker gave Ashlyn and Ali the signal to walk onto the set. Ali turned Ashlyn around and placed a soft kiss to her lips before taking her hand and leading her onto the set. The audience clapped and cheered; mostly for Ali, but Ashlyn didn't mind, if that was her in the crowd she'd be doing the same thing. They sat on the other side of Audrey, and the two hosts Leslie and Matthew.

"It's great to have you two here." Matthew grinned. "We already talked to Audrey a bit about her relationship with you two, but give us your side on this."

Ashlyn gave Ali a look that signified that she could go first, the crowd thought it look so lovestruck and started cheering again.

"Well I'm pretty sure everyone knows that Audrey is Ashlyn's ex, but it seems like she can't come to the reality that me and Ashlyn are dating and have been for about half a year." Ali stated.

"It would seem like that, because I saw that magazine of you and Ashlyn on yall first date and you two looked completely precious." Matthew gushed. "But then we saw the article that showed Ashlyn and Audrey in a rather compromising position. So Ashlyn what happened with that because you nor Ali and Audrey ever made a statement pertaining to it."

"I used to work for Malcolm Media as well as with Ali. Basically I had to go on a trip for one of Audrey's photo shoots and she did that while I slept. But I've been done with Malcolm Media and Audrey for a while now." Ashlyn explained.

"So Audrey," Leslie said and turned to her. "What about this sex tape? About a month ago, you claimed that while you and Ashlyn dated, she recorded you two having Intercourse and threatened to release it unless you left her alone. Were you lying or telling the truth?"

Audrey could feel all eyes on her before she answered. "I uh, the sex tape thing. That was not the truth, I was angry and I regret it all, really."

"Well at least now you decide to finally tell the truth." Ashlyn snorted. 

"Yes and I wish I could take it back." Audrey said. 

"You wish you could take it back?! You dragged me through the mud over a break up that happened years ago! Not to mention that you dumped me, after treating me like shit!" Ashlyn practically shouted. Ali grabbed her hand, holding it in her lap and kissed her cheek.

"Okay, just so we're clear, all those things you did were out of spite?" Matthew asked Audrey.

"Yes it was. But I shouldn't have, I was just being so foolish. And I'm sorry, I really am." Audrey explained. 

"Well it was nice to talk to you today, Audrey." Leslie smiled and the crowd clapped as Audrey walked off the set. "We just have a few more things for you two. What should we expect from you two in the future?"

"We're just dating as for right now so nothing drastic. She's still going to be my photographer because she's great at what she does, not to mention she cute to boot." Ali said. 

"This is actually yall first official statement of being a couple. How does it feel?" Matthew asked. 

"It feels great. I'm not used to paparazzi following us around, but if Ali's there with me then I don't care about them. She's an amazing person, beyond all her fame, she's just amazing, absolutely amazing." Ashlyn smiled while looking straight in Ali's eyes. 

"Aww baby." Ali cupped Ashlyn's cheeks, pulling her into a hot kiss. The crowd and hosts awed at the couple but it sooned turned to cat calling and clapping when the couple were still lip locking on-air. 

Leslie just chuckled before turning to the camera. "Okay, well that's all we have for today on the Morning Show. Thank you for watching and lets thank these lovebirds who are still going at it."

\----

"Hey Ash, why don't we move in together somewhere?" Ali asked. They already came back from the morning show and Ashlyn got a bit of a talking to for making the headlines with the complete make out that occurred on the interview.

"I want to, but then we'd be paying for a place we wouldn't spend much time at." Ashlyn replied. "I could always move in here. I think it might go against my contract but I love you."

Ali smiled at her and rolled so her back was facing Ashlyn. Once she faced her, Ali grabbed her right hand and slipped a ring on her hand, Ali put a similar looking one on her own hand as well.

"Are you asking me to marry you?" Ashlyn asked jokingly. 

"No you ass. I want people to know that we are together, forget the interviews and official statements. This is what should make people know we love each other, or the way I look at you should be proof enough or even how I bare my complete self to you." Ali explained. 

Ashlyn leaned in and kissed her softly, "I love you." Ashlyn had said this sentence plenty of times to Ali but something in here voice allowed those three words to carry a certain something that made Ali's heart melt.

"I love you too." Ali kissed her neck and cuddle into her chest, she let out a light happy sigh when she felt Ashlyn's arms wrap protectively around her.

Ashlyn kissed her forehead and listened to Ali's breaths become fuller as she fell asleep. This moment here was everything to Ashlyn, it was a Hollywood promise she had no idea the state held. It was her real happiness, not photography or film; those were great but she could live without them. Living without Ali was like asking her to drink molten lava, there was no way she would or could do it. Holding her tightly in this moment was above anything she had ever experienced, it was a permanent euphoric feeling and she could make Ali happy, she herself was happy, nothing could be better than this moment. Ashlyn could feel deep down that Ali was her end game, no two ways about it, now it was just matter of time to see when whether Ashlyn or Ali would make that grand step signifying their love on a bigger level of commitment. But as of right now, holding each other like they were now, is a grand enough gesture of their love for the both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After I finish the epilogue, I might try my hand at one shots (never done before in my life). But once I get a solid idea, I'll be back to writing longer stories. :D


	24. Epilogue: Family

"Okay, Babe I'm back!" Ashlyn called out as she slung her cameras off of her shoulders and onto one of the living room tables. 

"In the kitchen!" Ali said from the kitchen.

"You better not be cooking, Alex." Ashlyn warned. She entered the kitchen and saw her wife flipping chicken with a grin. "Babe really?"

"Really Babe." Ali grinned before pulling her close and giving her a soft kiss.

Ashlyn smiled into it, melting into the kiss and with it her resolve, until Ali broke away to stir the vegetables that were sautéing. "Ali, I said I'd cook once I came back. You just sit down, watch some tv, and look beautiful like you always do." Ashlyn whined. 

"For goodness sakes Ash, I'm 3 months pregnant, not immobile." Ali pointed out. "Cooking is not going to hurt the baby."

"But Al, this is our first baby." Ashlyn pouted before leaning down and placing both her hands on each side of Ali's small baby bump and kissed it. 

Ali huffed and pulled the apron off. She shoved it to Ashlyn while rolling her eyes and walking into the living room. "It's funny though, how sex doesn't seem to hurt the baby but cooking and anything that's close to it does hurt it."

"Because that was for you and your wonderful raging hormones and sex drive. The baby wants me to treat you well, really well." Ashlyn stated with an eyebrow waggle while she took over the cooking. 

Ali dismissed her wife with a hand gesture and tried to set the table, but was immediately sent out by Ashlyn, who claimed the dishes were like deadlifting extreme weights. The only places Ali was allowed to be in because they were deemed "safe" were their bedroom and living room.

An hour later and the doorbell rang, signalling the arrival of their guests. Ali was about to get the door until her wife tried to stop her.

"Babe wait, I'll get it!" Ashlyn yelled while trying to pull something from the oven.

"You are ridiculous." Ali stated before opening the door and revealing both her's and Ashlyn's familyat the door. Ali gave each one, hugs and kisses and let them inside. "Hey guys, Ashlyn's inside cooking because she won't let me do anything."

"That's typical Ashlyn for ya." Chris joked. "When we were younger, I swear that girl could be the most unreasonable and overprotective person in the family, despite the fact she was the youngest. She's that way for the people she loves, if you catch my drift."

"It was cute at first but then it became annoying. She's lucky she's cute." Ali joked. 

Ashlyn came out of the kitchen while wiping her hands on a kitchen towel. "Hey moms, dads, and bros." She hugged each person before going in for a big bear hug with her brother. She pulled away and could feel Mr.Krieger staring at her with a look that she knew quite well. 

"C'mon sir,you can't still be mad at that?" Ashlyn laughed. 

"My daughter was always pretty unconventional when it came to doing things." Mr.Harris laughed, he knew exactly what Mr.Krieger was mad about.

"Yes but taking my daughter and running off to elope, despite the fact they both have enough money to have a big wedding." Mr.Krieger frowned.

"It was like a year and a half ago, dad. Besides, we wanted a wedding where there were no paparazzi lurking around and taking pictures." Ali smiled and kissed her dad's cheek.

"We did send you guys pictures though." Ashlyn added. "And we even told yall when Alex got pregnant, sooo I think we're doing good."

"And they were beautiful." Mrs.Harris smiled.

Mrs.Krieger nodded in agreement. "My husband is just bitter because deep down he knows he wanted to organize it. That man has had a soft spot for planning weddings since Ali was young."

"I did not!" Mr.Krieger scrambled.

"Yea, you did dad. I saw the magazines in your office once you heard Alex got engaged." Kyle grinned.

Ashlyn snorted and received a death glare from her father-in-law. "Okay let's eat dinner."

They all filed into their seats at the dinner table. Ashlyn brought in the the plates of food, since she believed it was too much work for her wife to do. Once everyone self-served themselves, they quickly fell into conversation. 

"So how's the big life, Ash? You know being the big time photographer and filmmaker." Kyle asked while stuffing his mouth with chicken.

"Well me and Alex have been together for 3 years now and I've been a big time photographer for a few months, but everything is great. I am looking for options where I can stay in Cali more since my beautiful wife is pregnant. I don't want to miss anything of her pregnancy." Ashlyn said and kissed Ali's cheek.

"Ugh you are too sappy, sis." Chris laughed and patted her back. 

"Now the real question is, Ali is my daughter treating you well? I want you to be honest, don't lie just because she's next to you." Mrs.Harris asked. 

"Guys do yall seriously think that Ashlyn would ever mistreat me? Because she wouldn't, and she doesn't. She is, honestly, the love of my life. And now we are expecting and there's no one else in the entire world that I would want to do this with, other than Ashlyn." Ali explained. 

"I'm not too overbearing?" Ashlyn joked. 

"Oh yea you're definitely overbearing." Ali laughed and kissed her pouting wife. "But it shows just how much you care, and although it may be annoying at certain times, I still love and adore you."

"Oh young love is entirely too cute." Mrs.Krieger gushed. "When are you getting married, Kyle."

"Uh not sure yet, but I'll keep you posted. Don't worry dad." Kyle finished with a wink and a nervous chuckle.

"So Sweetheart, you and and Ashlyn aren't going to fly off to some other country when it comes time for the birth of my grand baby?" Mrs.Krieger.

"Omg mom. We'll tell everyone when I'm giving birth, since you guys are all still bitter about us eloping. And before anyone asks, we do not know the gender yet, nor will we inquire on it. We'd like it to be a surprise." Ali explained with a bit of annoyance in her voice. 

"Okay, don't get my wife angry, because I'm the one who has to deal with her in the head." Ashlyn laughed and received a high five from her brother. Ali slapped her back relatively hard with an angry look. "Ouch, babe it was a joke, I swear."

"Yea, well I'm not laughing." Ali stated and turned back to her food. 

Everyone just laughed and continued eating. 

"What about Audrey? Has she tried to disturb you two." Mr.Harris asked. 

"Nope, not since that interview. I guess she finally got the message when I told her off and quit from Malcolm Media. She did shoot me a text about a year ago in an attempt to reconcile with Ali and I, but there's nothing to reconcile to be honest." Ashlyn remembered. 

"Well good riddance. Do you know how many terrible articles she caused? I felt like the mother of an infamous person all the way from Florida." Mrs.Harris laughed. "I thought you were going around acting like a fool with that girl. Thank goodness Ali picked you, because with that reputation Audrey was painting for you, you'd be alone for a long long time."

"Dang mom." Chris chuckled.

Ashlyn kissed her mom's cheek, "You are something else, you know that right."

"I think your mom is right." Ali joked. 

"I bet."

The families all finished up dinner and conversing until all the dishes were cleaned. Both Ali and Ashlyn led them out to their cars after saying their goodbyes and watching them leave. 

Both women went back up to shower and get ready for a little movie night before bed. Ashlyn was leaning on the headboard of their bed when Ali slipped in under the sheets and immediately laid her head on her on her wife's chest. Ashlyn slipped her arm around her wife's shoulder, holding her close, and starting the movie.

"Are you really going to take off traveling to stay with me?" Ali asked, a few minutes into the movie. 

"Of course, you're my everything right now. And this little nugget that you have brewing in there is another reason why I love you even more. Traveling for work can definitely wait." Ashlyn said with puckered lips. 

Ali leaned up to join their lips and gave Ashlyn a little bite as she pulled away. Ashlyn however was always turned on by her wife's touches, so Ashlyn pulled Ali on top of her and immediately began kissing her. 

Ali played into it until she smelt something odd. She hit Ashlyn with one of the pillows once she discerned what the smell was. 

"Oh my gosh Ash! You did not just fart right now." Ali said with serious eyes whole still hitting her with the pillow. 

Ashlyn just burst into laughter and shielded her face. "I'm sorry babe, I ate way too chicken."

Ali over exaggerated the smell by plugging her nose with her fingers. "It stinks."

"Hmmm but you love me so so much." Ashlyn smiled and kissed her softly. 

"Never change, Ash. Because I love your playfulness. It's refreshing and you never fail to make me laugh or feel better when I'm having a bad day." Ali said. 

"So you love me, farts and everything." Ashlyn asked with raised eyebrows. 

"Yes Baby, farts and everything." Ali replied and kissed her wife once more. 

Ashlyn leaned down so she was leveled with Ali's baby bump for the second time today. "Hey lil nugget, mommy loves my farts, but I love you two more than both of you could ever imagine."

Ali was turned on by Ashlyn's attentiveness and her admittance of love. So she pulled Ashlyn on her and started a pretty hot and heavy. Ali was in the process of tugging off her wife's shirt, when she heard a sound and the unmistakable smell of Ashlyn's farts.

"Ashlyn!"

Ashlyn just laughed, "Hey, you said you love me farts and all, remember." Ashlyn grinned before continuing their embrace. 

They were truly happy with the place they were in now. They weren't the most conventional couple, seeing as how they eloped together when they didn't honestly have to. They were beyond silly with each other, maybe it was because they still felt like they were in the honeymoon stages of their marriage. And with a child on the way, it really put their last 3 years together as a couple really put things into perspective. Their love was everlasting to be honest, and it only grew as they didn't more time with each other, each other's families, and as they expanded their own. This was the life both women looked forward, not the fame or movies, but quality family-time with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, but this is the end folks. :D As always, thank you all for leaving your lovely comments and giving me the opportunity to share my ideas with you all. :)
> 
> I'll be back when an idea pops up. But until then, take care! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think people :)


End file.
